Every Piece of Memory
by adriennelouise
Summary: After four years of running and hiding, he only has one wish – to be able to forget all the painful and horrible memories from his past. Unfortunately, Fate has other plans for Draco Malfoy. [Draco x Hermione, Ron x Pansy and a bit of Harry x Ginny]
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**A/N: **This is my first DHr fic -- the result of my boredom, craziness and insomnia. I've been working on this for months and only had the courage to post it publicly last week. Hope you'll like it. Great thanks to my beta, Edenvirg for all the help.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_ and its characters. J. K. Rowling does.

**Chapter One: Discovery**

He carried the last of the boxes inside the stockroom then set it down on the floor. Sweat trickled down his forehead but he didn't seem to mind. He needed to do more work to take his mind off _those _things. He needed diversion; he was so tired of thinking. He nodded to himself then went out of the stockroom with that in mind.

"Well, if it isn't our _Employee of the Month_," his friend, Tom, teased. Tom crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me you'll be working overtime again, Drake."

Drake simply ignored Tom, walked past him in the hallway and went back to the grocery store. He still had to place those canned goods in their respective shelves.

"Come on, mate, take a break," Tom said as he helped him with the cans. "It's a _Friday_ and your shift is _over_, for crying out loud!"

Drake once again ignored him and shooed him off like a fly hovering in front of his face. Tom rolled his eyes then cracked his knuckles.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he said with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

Before his friend could protest, Tom dragged him to the workers' lounge and forced him to open his locker. He grabbed his very annoyed friend's backpack and jacket from inside the locker then shoved these onto Drake's arms.

"Go home and enjoy your Friday night, Sir," Tom said with a mock bow and a wink at Drake, who was glowering at him. "I won't do this again next week, I promise," he added as he clapped Drake on the shoulder. Tom turned around and left him alone in the small room.

Drake took a deep breath to calm himself then let it out with a sigh. The past four years had really changed him. In the past, no one, except for his father and that deformed bastard, could force him to do something he didn't want to do. Had this happened prior to those four years, Tom would have been _so_ dead.

He dropped his things on the tiled floor then peered inside the grocery store. There he saw Tom talking with a new employee... a new _female_ employee. He groaned inwardly at this discovery.

"Not again," he muttered to himself.

He sure wanted to have some private time with the petite blonde. Tom was a nice guy and a good friend but he was such an insufferable git when it came to women.

"Go home, Drake," Tom said when he caught him peering at them from behind the door.

_Drake_. Four years had passed, yet it still sounded somewhat strange to him. He had no intention of changing his first name when he first plunged himself into the Muggle world. He simply got the idea after his first employer cut him off as he was about to finish the last syllable of his name. Since then, he became Drake Patterson to the Muggles.

He gave Tom one last glare before he looked away in exasperation. Now he had to think of another way to entertain himself and divert his thoughts in his flat, which was quite impossible since there really was nothing to do there but think and watch everything shrivel. _Next time_, he promised himself, _I'm going to save up for a television_. He only got to watch it in Tom's flat and right now all he wanted to do was maim the stupid git. He took another deep breath then sighed as he opened the door to the workers' lounge. These last four years had softened him, indeed. Had this happened when he was sixteen, he would have clawed his eyes out of their sockets and ground every piece of him — from the tips of his toes to the tips of his messy red hair.

_Stupid redheads_.

Now, he's thinking about the past again, thanks to Tom. He grabbed his denim jacket from the floor and put it on. He next reached down for his backpack which he heaved over his shoulder. As he was doing this, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a nearby mirror. He brushed away his black bangs from his gray eyes then approached it.

Four years had passed since that horrible day, and yet every time he looked at the mirror, he saw only the ghost of his sixteen year-old self — a wealthy, young, blond, pureblood wizard — staring back at him with gray eyes full of contempt. He blinked a couple of times then saw, instead, a lowly Muggle worker in a blue button-down shirt, a denim jacket, frayed jeans and an old pair of black sneakers. He ran his fingers through his hair which he started to dye black a year ago. While he was doing so, he caught a glimpse of the badly scarred mark on his left arm. He had desperately tried to erase that vile image there four years ago... to no avail. Up to this day, the skull looked up to him with those menacing and contemptuous eyes.

He took a black bandana from the back pocket of his jeans and wrapped it around his arm to conceal the mark. He looked at his reflection again afterwards then shook his head in dissatisfaction. He may look like any other Muggle but even a dumb wizard could tell who he is. Draco Black Malfoy. The self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin. Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Follower of the Dark Lord. Death Eater.

"_Ex_-Death Eater," he spat at his reflection as if it was his accuser.

The war may have ended a year ago but he was still a wanted man—in both sides. The Light wanted him punished for joining the dark forces. The Dark, on the other hand, wanted him punished for being weak... for failing.

"Thanks very much, Tom," he muttered in disgust as he put on a blue baseball cap he got from his backpack. "I love reminiscing _a lot_."

After he was convinced that he wouldn't be easily recognized, Draco — Drake to his muggle acquaintances — left the grocery store through the backdoor, lest he sees his _friend_ Tom again. He might lose his control over himself and his rising temper and hex him till there was nothing left of the stupid Muggle. He took more calming deep breaths to banish these thoughts.

As always, he walked back to his flat. He lived in a small room in an old concrete building not too far from the grocery store. It was a pleasant spring day, a great time for walking, yet the beauty of his surroundings was not enough to calm the turmoil inside. Nothing was, for the past four years. Not even living among the Muggles all these years could make him forget. Nothing could. Save, maybe, for amnesia.

He might feel good — no, wonderful, amazing, magnificent all at the same time. If he could only let go of the burdens... He might be finally able to feel real peace and tranquility if he could actually be _forced_ to let go... and _forced_ to lose those horrible memories from his past.

He could still vividly recall everything as though it was yesterday. They were about to kill him after they got rid of Snape, but he managed to escape. He was badly wounded, yet he continued to run until he found himself in a small farm in a rather remote countryside. Since that day, he started living as a Muggle. He only used magic to defend himself. After only a few months, however, he was on the run again. He transferred from one place to another, where he took on different jobs for food, money and shelter. It was a sickening cycle for three long years until finally, peace was restored in the Wizarding world.

No one had bothered him in the past year. Maybe they were busy with other things. The Light with the restoration of order and the few left of the Dark with the plotting of revenge. But Draco never put his guard down. There was no room for complacence. He just never knew when they would come to ruin his peaceful life again. Everyday he took precautions. Sometimes he even spied for news. He was able to live and survive the past four years. He was able to endure every hardship. There was no stopping now.

He passed by a small jewelry store and the riches on display reminded him of the lavishness of his past life. He wondered what the people from the Wizarding world would think had they found out that Draco Malfoy, a wealthy pureblood wizard and an ex-Death Eater now lived in a dingy _Muggle_ apartment in a small _Muggle_ town, worked in a small _Muggle_ grocery store and got paid with a _Muggle's_ minimum wage. Surely, they would laugh at him and mock _him _— him who used to hate and look down on these Muggles and whose life is now very much filled with them. Surely, _she_ will mock him the most.

"Now where did that came from?" he muttered to himself as that girl from the past crossed his mind.

He shook his head and pushed all those thoughts away. He was tired. So _fucking_ tired of this sickening nostalgia. He simply focused his eyes on the dull grey pavement as he thought of what to have for dinner. _Yes. Life goes on._ He had to live and survive.

His flat was on the third floor of the five-story building where people cramped themselves. The rent was very cheap but Draco thought even a small tremor could send the poor old building down.

As usual, he took the stairs to the third floor. The elevator had been out of order for the longest time, probably even before he was born. When he reached the third floor, he gripped for his wand inside his jacket. Every single day, he took precautions before leaving and entering his flat. He slowly walked down the empty hallway and as he was about to take a turn, he heard a familiar _crack_ followed by a resounding thud on the floor.

He backed away from the bend in alarm and with a shaking hand, revealed his wand. He gripped it tightly with a sweaty palm and he stretched his arm. He was ready to defend or attack, whichever came first. He had not heard that sound for years but he was dead sure that it was the sound of someone Apparating. Someone had found him. Fear gripped him and his head spun. He waited for a while before taking another step then slowly walking out of his hiding place.

The hallway was empty — save for a disordered heap on his doorstep. His heart was beating so hard now, he felt as if it would jump out of his rib cage. He wiped cold sweat off his brow then slowly approached the unmoving figure, his wand still pointed towards it.

Draco saw that it was a girl bundled in an oversized black cloak. She was unconscious and lying on her side on the cold concrete floor. On her arms and legs were several scratches. Wand still in hand, he crouched down then carefully turned her on her back. Blood freely flowed from a wound on her side and also trickled down from the left side of her forehead, the crimson liquid staining the brown hair that partially covered her ashen face.

_Mudblood. Dirty blood._

At that moment of realization and recognition, it seemed as if Draco's heart stopped. He felt like he was reliving that horrible day all over again. Even after four years, he could still tell who this girl was in a large crowd, or even from afar... and she meant great danger to him. He gaped at her then blinked a couple of times, wishing fervently that his senses had simply failed him this time.

_Why her, of all people?_

You have to hurry. She needs help _immediately_.

_She is the last person I want to meet here and now._

She needs _your_ help.

_I can't. I will be discovered._

You _need_ to help her.

Draco felt dizzy as his mind reeled and his inner self struggled for the right decision. He stood up then looked down at the girl as if she was a monster from a nightmare... And she was... Sort of.

Lying there wounded and unconscious on his doorstep was Hermione Granger.

* * *

The clattering of his wand on the floor awoke him from his trance. He needed to decide now. A part of him wanted to ignore the girl and throw her out, yet another part of him _commanded_ him to bring her in — to help her, to heal her. The latter was definitely winning.

He looked around the hallway. It was still empty but soon someone would come and see them. He should not be discovered with her lest they think this was all his doing.

He picked up his wand from the floor and noticed that it was stained with her blood.

_Mudblood. Dirty blood._

"Shut up," he hissed through clenched teeth.

He took several deep breaths. He had to get her inside first and clean all the mess on the floor. He pointed his wand at her and for the first time in four years, he actually used magic to _help_ someone else other than himself.

"_Mobilicorpus_," he said. Slowly, her body floated in the air. He opened his door then set her down on the bed.

Using magic, he also removed her muddy shoes and the _horrible_ oversized cloak that was covering her. After this, he ran back to his door then looked out to the hallway. Still empty. He looked down on the floor and saw a mess of her blood and the mud from her shoes.

_Mudblood. Dirty blood._

He ignored the hissing voice in his head and pointed his wand on the mess.

"_Scourgify_," he said in a low voice so that the mud and blood disappeared. It was then that he noticed her wand on the floor. He picked it up then placed it inside his pocket. He took one last peek outside and closed the door softly behind him.

He sighed then walked toward Granger. He dragged an old wooden chair from his dining area, placed it beside the bed then sat there. He muttered a spell and saw that nothing else was wrong with her except for the wounds on her side and on her forehead. He had to stop the bleeding first. Although he was not able to finish school, he had read a lot of books before and he was quite skilled with healing spells.

He carefully raised her bloodied blouse and saw the nasty gash.

"What have you been doing, Granger?" he asked, his voice tinged with concern.

He winced as he imagined what she had possibly gone through. He pointed his wand at the wound and concentrated as the yellow light from his wand slowly sealed it.

When he was done with it, he was covered in sweat and gasping for breath as if he did something physically laborious. He took several deep breaths then proceeded with the wound on her forehead and the scratches on her limbs.

After he was finished, he stood up and rummaged his closet for anything she could temporarily wear. She was quite small, and one of his large shirts could definitely cover her. Using magic once again, he took off her outer clothing, cleaned her up then covered her small body with his shirt. Finally, he cleaned the sheets then wrapped a blanket around her. He was done... Almost.

His eyes moved towards the pile of her dirty clothes in the corner. He cleaned them first then mended the torn parts. Lastly, he folded them and set them down on the bedside table. He also cleaned her shoes which were caked with mud. He did all of these using magic.

"It actually felt... good," he smiled to himself as he stared at the wand in his hand. He had not used magic for quite a while.

He felt quite drained after everything he had done and decided to take a shower. Granger was not to wake up anytime soon. He looked around his room and when he saw that everything was in order, he kicked off his shoes then went to the bathroom with both his wand and Granger's.

He wondered why she came here, of all places. Had she known this place before? Had she discovered that he was here prior to this incident? The questions whirled around his head and even the cold water spraying down on him from the shower could not wash them off.

He had to come up with a plan, something to say once she woke up. Maybe he could bargain with her. He saved her life and she owed him that. Maybe he could ask for protection or something. Not necessarily recognition, although that would be good.

Maybe this time he could go back...

He swept his dark hair away from his eyes then shook his head. He _could never_ go back. There was _nothing_ to return to. Most of his _friends_ were either in Azkaban, like his father, or six feet under the ground, like his mother. He could live alone, yes, but in that world, his reputation was already marred. He just could not go back. He'd rather stay here and ask for protection. That way no one will bother him anymore. He could live peacefully. Yes, yes he could.

He walked out of the shower then took a towel from a nearby rack. Granger was still unconscious when he emerged from the bathroom clad only with a towel wrapped around his waist. He got himself dressed and prepared his dinner. He also made something for Granger, just in case.

As he was eating, he studied Granger from across the table. Nothing much had changed in her appearance. Looking at her now, he felt like he was sixteen all over again. This situation was really strange to him. It's actually making him really dizzy and really tired. He had just helped one of his archenemies and had now devised a plan to ask her for protection and peace in return. Four years ago, he would have died first before allowing himself to be at Granger's mercy.

After he cleaned up his little kitchen and checked on Granger one last time, he transfigured the old tattered couch to a small bed. He lay awake in the darkness for a long time. He was dazed and exhausted yet his mind was reeling — weighing his options and studying the possible results of his plan. He realized that he was thinking more like Granger every single minute that it was starting to be quite terrifying. He shook his head and chased the thoughts away. Granger needed to be awake tomorrow or he would lose his mind. Granger regaining her consciousness could both be a good thing and a bad thing, but he just wanted this over with.

He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped for a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

He was roused the following day by the annoying sound of his alarm clock. It was his day off from work, and he usually slept till midday. Why did he set the alarm clock so early again? What was so important about today?

Realization hit him. He sat up abruptly in the bed and saw that his new companion was still fast asleep. He turned the alarm off then transfigured the bed back to a couch. He yawned openly then walked drowsily to the bathroom.

He splashed water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes. He had so much trouble sleeping. He wiped his face dry, and he felt more awake and hopeful that this day would turn out better than yesterday.

After taking a shower and changing his clothes, he made breakfast for two, lest Granger decided to wake up before lunch. He set the eggs and bacon on the table then started to make toast and strong coffee for himself. He made all of these using magic. While he was eating the best breakfast he had in years, Granger suddenly stirred in her sleep. Draco simply gaped at her.

_Is she going to wake up now? No, no!_ She _could not_ see him like this! She would laugh... but then again, he could rub his heroism on her face till she gagged. Then maybe... oh, yes. He still had a plan. A bargain. Right.

He dropped the food on his plate and approached her. This all felt so much like yesterday. His heart was asking to be released from his chest, beating so loud that he could not even hear himself think. But of course, she was pretty harmless. He still had her wand.

Slowly, Granger's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times and squinted against the light. When her eyes got accustomed to it, she shifted her focus on the man looking down on her.

Draco expected to see hatred, mockery, and maybe even surprise in those brown eyes. Instead, however, he saw the last thing he expected — confusion.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, unable to hide the concern and worry in his voice.

Granger slowly sat up and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Uh, my place," Draco answered. He cleared his throat and sat on the chair by the bed. "All I could afford." He looked at her expectantly. "You can laugh now, you know."

"D-do I know you?" she asked again.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. He could still recognize himself in the mirror, thank you very much. Was there something wrong with her eyes?

"I know I dyed my hair black as a sort of disguise. I mean, that platinum blond hair just attracts too much attention," he said, then frowned when he saw a blank expression on her face. "Have you lost it, Granger?"

"Granger?" she said with uncertainty. "Is that my last name?"

This was just too much for him. Draco stood up then threw his hands in the air.

"Dammit, woman! Stop playing with me. It's not even funny," he said in exasperation.

"B-but I'm not," Granger said, close to tears. "I can't... I don't know what happened."

For the second time that day, Draco gaped at her. It could not be possible...

"Um, let's see," he said slowly. "Hogwarts? Gryffindor? Does it ring a bell?"

A look of confusion.

Draco sighed then continued.

"Ron Weasley? Harry Potter? Oh, wait how about this... _Mudblood_?"

He said the last part rather painfully. It reminded him too much of his old self and the mistakes he had committed long ago.

"I don't know what you are talking about, mister," she said, rather nervously, then she looked at him as if he's insane.

"You mean... you mean..."

_She doesn't remember. Anything. Not even her name. Not even her friends. Or the Wizarding world._

"You really can't remember?" he asked her.

Granger shook her head. She was about to say something but her stomach cut her off and loudly protested.

"You must be very hungry Grang– _Her-mi-o-ne_, I mean," he said, finding it hard to say her name properly. It was probably the first time he had called her by her first name without spitting it out. "Come, I made some breakfast." He held out a hand to her and smiled again.

Granger looked at him then at his hand. He could see her hesitation, but knew she realized that as of now, all that she had was him. She slowly nodded her head and took his hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Thanks

**A/N: **Without my beta, Edenvirg, this story would have been very awful to read. Thank you so much for helping me despite your busy schedule. Also, thanks to all the wonderful reviews last chapter. Without further ado, I give you Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J. K. Rowling. I am just a crazy girl with nothing to do with her life. Sadly, I do not own _Harry Potter_.

**Chapter Two: Thanks…**

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't remember a thing when she opened her eyes that morning. It came as a surprise at first and now it led to frustration. What had happened? Why couldn't she remember a thing? Who was that man outside? What was she doing here in his place? And _why, oh why,_ was she sleeping on _his_ bed and wearing _his_ shirt?

A blush crept up her pale cheeks, but she brushed the thought away. He handed Hermione her clothes then asked her to change before they eat breakfast. She stared at the white shirt and black trousers that she now held in her hands and at her shoes, which were on the floor. She had better change now. She definitely had a lot of questions for him.

Draco almost gasped in terror when Hermione emerged from the bathroom dressed in her clothes. He caught himself just in time and reminded himself that this was not the same Granger he met before.

Hermione looked at the man in confusion. She thought she saw fear in his gray eyes the moment he saw her. She approached him and gave him what she assumed was his shirt.

"Thanks," she said her voice almost a whisper.

That was the first time Granger ever thanked him. It caught him by surprise and for the second time that day, he had to remind himself that this was not the same Granger he met before. He simply nodded then motioned toward the table.

"You must be very hungry," he said after clearing his throat. "You haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon."

Hermione had to agree. She had never felt this hungry as far as she could remember. Since she woke up, that is.

She followed the man to the old wooden table and on it she saw plates full of eggs, bacon and toast. There was also a pot of steaming hot coffee. She reluctantly sat on the only unoccupied chair then looked at the man from across the table. She was indeed very hungry, but she had a lot of questions he had to answer first.

"Can I... um, can I ask you a question?" she asked as she watched him sip his coffee.

"Just eat," he said without looking up from his plate. "We'll talk later."

Hermione stared at him again then sighed. Maybe the questions could wait. She picked up a toast then bit into it.

Draco did his best not to look up from his plate and glance at the woman seated across the table. It really was strange to be in the same room with her, much more _share_ a meal with her. They might have been together in school for six years, yet he never shared a meal with her before. And knowing himself then, neither would he _want_ to.

They ate in uncomfortable silence. The tension in the room was so thick that Draco could probably sink a knife into it. He dropped his fork then took a long sip of coffee.

Hermione saw this as an opportunity to start a conversation. Her mind continued to reel with questions that she felt as though it could explode.

"Um, excuse me," she said, breaking the silence. "You said my name was Hermione Granger, right?"

Draco put down the cup on the table then nodded without looking up.

"H-how about you?" she asked again. "What is your name?"

He didn't answer. She could be pretty stubborn. He kept his gaze on the scratched surface of the wooden table and the food on his plate. He pondered on whether to tell her the truth or not.

"Is there something wrong with my question?" she asked in frustration as she pushed her plate away.

"Nothing," he answered calmly, then looked up to her. "It's Draco."

"Draco," she echoed to herself. The name did sound familiar to her. She just couldn't remember where she heard it before.

Draco had already lost his appetite. He pushed his plate aside then watched Granger from across the table. He might as well tell her the truth... not most of it though. She might think he was insane if he told her about the Wizarding world, and it might not be helpful for her to know of her state when she first came here.

"So we have met before?" she asked again.

"We used to be classmates in school," he answered with a nod. "Four years ago, that is."

"Were we close?" she asked, brushing away the thoughts she had earlier in the bathroom.

Draco thought for a while before answering her question. He could not possibly tell her that they were enemies.

"Not much," he shrugged. "You had your own group, I got mine."

"Oh," she said, and a blush crept up her cheeks. "What am I doing here then?"

Draco leaned back on his chair then looked at her.

"Um... I saw you outside, unconscious, so I took you in," he answered. He paused before continuing. "I don't know what happened to you... I mean, we haven't seen each other for four years... since I... since I ran away."

"You ran away?" she asked. He saw concern in her warm brown eyes that he never saw before. Instead of comfort, however, he felt guilt and pain.

"Well, I was young and stupid," he answered with a mirthless laugh as he looked away from her eyes.

Hermione felt bad for Draco. That explained why he was living in this place. She looked at the food on the table. Maybe he spent a lot just so he could serve her a proper breakfast. She looked down at her clothes then looked at his. The difference was pretty obvious. If she could just regain her memories, maybe she could help him.

"I don't need your pity, Gr—Hermione," he said when he caught her looking at him. "I chose this kind of life."

Hermione bit her lip then stared at her lap. She shouldn't have asked. Maybe she should just ask him another question.

"Do you know where I live?" she asked instead. Maybe if he could get her there, she could help him.

Draco, however, shook his head. He knew where to find Potter, though. He just didn't know how they would accept him there. They might even accuse him of hurting Granger. The idea of leaving her in a public place, like Diagon Alley, for someone to discover had crossed his mind. However, he couldn't do that now. It was clear that someone wanted her dead. If that was the case, then it would be better for her to stay here for a while. Maybe he should spy for news first then decide what to do with her later on.

Hermione massaged her temples. She already felt the beginnings of a headache as she raked her mind for any information about herself and about her past. Draco noticed this, so he stood up from his chair and held out a hand to her.

"You better take a rest," he said. "We'll talk again later."

She nodded absentmindedly then took his hand. He helped her stand up from the chair and led her to the bed.

"Thanks," she said for the second time that day. She lay on the bed then closed her eyes.

Draco brushed his hair away from his eyes and walked back to the table. He cleaned everything up the Muggle way. He thought of what to do with the girl while he was washing the plates on the sink. She wasn't really his responsibility but he felt that she could help him in some way. Maybe if Potter discovered that he took care of his friend, he would be willing to grant a favor in return. He could bargain with him instead. It could be difficult, but it was possible. Potter was and always would be the nice guy. He couldn't do that now, however. He decided to go to Diagon Alley and spy for news. He might discover what really happened to her. Yes, he would do just that and pretend later that he went out to get her clothes.

Hermione was still awake when Draco was done with the dishes. She just closed her eyes and tried to relax despite the turmoil she felt inside.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes then looked up to him.

"I'll just go out for a while," he said in a louder voice. "Do not leave this room. If someone knocks, do not answer it, okay?"

Hermione was a bit hesitant about being left alone but she was not in the mood to argue now. She simply nodded then closed her eyes again.

Draco opened his closet, grabbed his jacket and his only cloak inside, but purposely left Hermione's wand untouched. He closed the doors of his closet. He glanced at her and seeing that her eyes were still closed, he pointed his wand at the closet then muttered a spell to lock it. Draco placed his wand inside his jacket then tucked the dark green cloak and a small sack of Wizard money inside his backpack. He grabbed the baseball cap hanging from a nail on the wall and put it on.

He gave her one last glance before he closed the door. She had already fallen asleep. Draco nodded to himself in approval. She really needed to rest. He closed the door softly then locked it using magic.

* * *

The last time Draco had done this was two months ago. He found out then that Potter had married Ginny Weasley in a grand ceremony in the Burrow where they also honored their comrades who had fallen in the war, including the bride's father, Arthur Weasley. He also found out that some of the younger Death Eaters like Theodore Nott and Marcus Flint were still on the loose. Granger might have faced one of them.

He walked casually to a dark alley behind the old building. He looked around first and when he was sure that no one was around, he Apparated behind a store near the Leaky Cauldron. Once he was there, he looked around again and when he saw that the alley was empty, he removed his jacket and cap, stuffing them inside the backpack. He took out the cloak and the small sack of money, shrank the backpack and put it inside his pocket. Lastly, he draped the cloak around himself before walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, where he pulled down the hood of his cloak before entering.

The pub was quite full that day that he decided to sit on a table in a corner to listen to conversations. He roamed his eyes around and saw that there was no familiar face in sight. He called the attention of a young waiter who looked quite harassed and ordered a bottle of butterbeer. He had some Muggle money changed to Wizard money the last time he went to Diagon Alley. While waiting for his butterbeer to arrive, he looked at the table beside his, where a warlock in a shabby pinstriped suit was seated. He carefully folded his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ then set it down on the table.

"Finished with that, sir?" Draco asked in a deeper voice as he eyed the newspaper.

The man gave him a suspicious look at first then he shrugged and handed Draco the paper.

"Thank you," he said politely. The warlock ignored this and resumed with his meal.

As he was about to look at the front page, the waiter came with his butterbeer. He set the paper aside then took a long sip from the bottle. It had been a while since he had a butterbeer. He set down the now half-empty bottle on the grimy surface of the table then started to read the newspaper.

As he had expected, there was a large picture of Hermione Granger on the front page. She was reported to be missing after going out on a mission to hunt down the Death Eaters who had escaped Azkaban a few days ago. Only two of her companions, Seamus Finnigan and Padma Patil, were able to return alive though wounded. The two others, Terry Boot and Susan Bones, were unfortunately killed. Finnigan reported that he, Patil and Granger, who was also wounded, were able to escape the Death Eaters. They agreed to Apparate back to the Ministry of Magic. However, he and Patil were the only ones who arrived there. Nobody knew where Granger went.

Draco furrowed his brows. They were supposed to Apparate back to the Ministry of Magic but Granger went to his place instead... It just didn't make sense.

He looked at the other news to see who the fugitives being hunted down were. He was about to read the next article when the man rudely asked for his paper back. He clenched his jaw in frustration but still calmly returned the paper to the man who left the pub after that. He needed to know what brought Granger to his place and if that had a connection with the Death Eaters she encountered.

He let out a sigh then finished his butterbeer. He took several coins from his sack then tossed these on the table. He stood up then took one last glance at the people inside the pub. He saw no one who could provide information. He nodded to himself then went towards the exit to Diagon Alley.

The flurry of people there caught him a bit by surprise. He had spent too much time in a small Muggle town where the chance of encountering a large crowd was one in a million. He pushed his way out of the thick crowd of people then casually walked inside Flourish & Blotts.

Inside, he instantly saw a familiar face. Pansy Parkinson stood in the Quidditch Books Section, where she was scanning the newly-arrived books. Draco stood by a nearby shelf and watched her. Since when did Pansy Parkinson, books and Quidditch come together? He smirked to himself when the thought crossed his mind. From what he heard, Pansy was one of the few Slytherins who helped Potter in the war. The reason behind her decision was beyond him.

She looked at the books with an expression of worry and doubt. She was about to take one of the books out of the shelf when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. Draco smiled when he saw that it was Potter's wife. He walked casually to the Potions Books Section, which stood beside the Quidditch Books Section, then pretended to look at the books while he listened into their conversation.

"What are you doing here, Pansy?" Ginny asked, her voice tinged with suspicion.

"Oh, Ginny!" Pansy gasped in surprise. She bit her lip then wringed her hands. "I, um... Just looking around."

Ginny laughed at her reaction.

"Since when have you been interested in Quidditch?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I was just looking around, okay?" Pansy said in exasperation. "You just caught me in the wrong place." Pansy looked at the bags the Weaslette was carrying. "Shopping?"

Ginny nodded in reply.

"I asked Harry to accompany me so he could get his mind off all these stressful things, but he refused," she said, rather worriedly. "He's been dead worried about Hermione, not to mention those fugitives from Azkaban still out there doing Merlin-knows-what damage."

Pansy took several bags from one of her hands then held her free hand.

"Don't worry, Ginny," she said, giving her hand an encouraging squeeze. "Everything will be fine."

Draco bit his tongue through all of these to keep himself from laughing or snorting. Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley-Potter talking like they were the best of friends was just plain weird to him. Back in Hogwarts, he bet both of them sincerely wished to harm the other in whatever way possible.

"Any leads with Hermione?" Pansy asked. Draco inched closer to the two women and closely listened for the answer.

"None, as far as I know," Ginny answered. "But you know those men. They don't always tell me everything."

"You're right," Pansy said with a sigh, then she turned to her companion with a brighter face. "Say, you want to come shoe shopping with me?"

Ginny looked a bit reluctant about the idea but she agreed. Pansy let out a squeal that used to drive Draco insane. She almost dragged the other woman out of the bookstore and into the crowded street.

Draco didn't bother to follow them. They might suspect if he still followed them to the shoe store. Maybe he could just finish the newspaper he was reading earlier. He took some coins out of his sack then purchased a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He was about to walk out of the bookstore when he came across the two other members of the Golden Trio—Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Draco saw this as a chance to get some information. He pretended to read the newspaper in a corner near the Potions Books Section, where Potter and Weasley now stood.

"Are you sure _he_ has something to do with this?" Weasley asked in a low voice.

"I guess so," Potter answered with a shrug. "Let's not talk about it here."

Draco clenched his fist in frustration when they started to talk about the Weasley twins and walked away after Potter found the book he was looking for. He decided to read that article about the escapees from Azkaban instead.

Ten prisoners were able to escape. Two were killed in the encounter and three others were already captured. They were still hunting down the five others who were reunited with the likes of Nott and Flint. Several of the wanted Death Eaters were named. Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and...

Draco stared at the name in dread. He blinked his eyes a couple of times but the name continued to glare up to him. His father was one of those who escaped. Maybe he was after him now...

Draco licked his dry lips then continued to read the article. He narrowed his eyes then almost tore the newspaper when he saw the last name on the list.

_Draco Malfoy._

He took a deep breath then folded the newspaper before placing it inside his cloak. He did the right choice when he decided not to go to Potter. He could have been in Azkaban now, or worse — dead.

He left Flourish & Blotts and headed toward the apparition point. Being caught here in Wizarding London was twice as dangerous now. He should get back home soon.

He closed his eyes then Disapparated.

* * *

"Hi, Drake," Tracy greeted cheerfully when she opened the door.

"Hey," Draco said with a weak smile, then focused on the space above her left shoulder. "Is he in there?"

"Taking a nap," the tall redhead answered. She stepped aside then motioned Draco to enter. "Come in."

"The lazy bastard," Draco said in amusement as he watched Tom sleeping on a large brown leather couch. His mouth was hanging open and drool was freely flowing down his mouth. "You better place a pail in there before all that drool floods this place up."

Tracy laughed as she approached her brother.

"Why bother with a pail when you can stop the source?" she said with a giggle. She bent over the couch then tapped Tom lightly on the shoulder.

"What? Huh?" he blurted out as he abruptly sat up on the bed. He roamed his glazed eyes around the room and saw two laughing figures behind the couch. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Tracy threw a hanky on his face.

"Drool," Tracy said with a smirk. She and Draco roared with laughter.

Tom glared at them as he wiped his face with the hanky.

He had met Tom and Tracy more than a year ago when he moved to this town. They themselves came into this town only a year ahead of him after they lost their parents in an accident. They had been very kind to him that he had learned to trust them. It was actually Tom who helped him get a job at the grocery store. To Draco, they were the first real _friends_ he ever had; sometimes they were even more than that.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked Draco.

"I just wanted to ask a favor from your sister, but then I saw you there so I decided to get some revenge," Draco answered with his trademark smirk.

"What is it?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, can I borrow some of your clothes?" he blurted out, then realised that he had said _exactly_ the wrong thing.

The two redheads looked at each other then laughed.

"Since when did you crossed over, Drake?" Tom said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Shut up," Draco said glaring at him. He walked over to a chair then sat there. "I have a friend... She's not well. Saw her yesterday so I took her in."

"You mean, from your old place?" Tracy asked.

Draco nodded in reply.

"And this morning, I found out that she also lost her memories," he continued. "So she's to stay with me till I find out what happened to her and where she should stay."

"Wow. Some situation you got there," Tom said in incredulity. "Gonna go to the police?"

Draco shook his head this time.

"I think I could handle it myself," he said seriously.

Tracy and Tom exchanged worried looks then both shrugged.

"Wait, are you sure my stuff's going to fit her?" Tracy asked somewhat worriedly.

Draco needed not to think before answering.

"She's exactly your size, Trace," he answered.

"Whatever you say, mate," Tom said then he turned to his sister. "Trace, go get what she needs."

Tracy nodded excitedly then ran to her room.

"Let's talk in the kitchen," Tom said, standing up and walking the kitchen.

Draco nodded then followed his lead.

Tom's place in the second floor of the building was much larger than Draco's. They were able to afford it since there were two of them sharing the rent, and Tom took on two jobs. It had two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and two bathrooms. There seemed to be an imaginary line which divided their flat into two. One side was dirty and messy, while the other was clean and organized. Tom was not only lazy — he was also a messy slob.

"Why are you smiling?" Tom asked with a suspicious look as Draco took a seat on a chair in Tracy's side of the flat.

"Nothing," he answered, then wiped the smile off his face.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Tom said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Draco could not help snorting.

"Come on," Tom said, rolling his eyes as he continued dramatically, "Admit it. You have a hot woman in your room. A hot woman you used to desire who came to you with no memories of the past."

"Shut up," Draco said, yet unable to control the smile that was lifting the corners of his mouth.

Tom was about to say something again, but was cut off when Tracy entered the room with two large bags in hand.

"Is this enough?" she asked with a worried look. "Good thing I've just done my shopping recently."

This time it was Tom and Draco who looked at each other and laughed. She got overenthusiastic sometimes that she overdid things.

"Are you sure you still have your own clothes?" Tom asked.

"Shut up," Tracy said with a glare. "So, Drake, is this enough?"

"That's more than enough, Trace," Draco said with a smile. "Thanks."

She smiled to herself in satisfaction then set down the bags by Draco's feet.

"Have you had lunch?" Tom asked.

Draco shook his head.

Tom smiled then walked over to the cupboard. He opened it then took out a brown bag.

"I owed you one, yesterday," he simply said.

Draco reluctantly took the crumpled paper bag from Tom's hand. He took a peek inside the bag then smiled.

"Thanks guys," he said, then stood up to hug the brother and sister he never had.

* * *

Hermione was staring out of the window when he entered his room.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Hermione glanced at him and saw him throw his backpack and two large bags in a corner by the door then set down a brown bag on the table. She walked towards him then sat on a chair. Draco took out two thick chicken sandwiches inside clear plastic containers and two cans of orange juice from the brown bag and plunked these in front of him and Hermione.

"You shouldn't have," she said weakly as she eyed the food for lunch.

"They're from a friend," Draco said then he sat on the other chair. "I also got you some of Tracy's clothes. She's got loads of them and some she doesn't even wear. She also gave you a pair of sneakers and slippers she had never used before. You might want to try them on later."

Hermione watched him as he opened the plastic container then bit into the sandwich.

"It's good, Hermione," he said encouragingly. "Go eat."

She bit her lip then a sob escaped her throat. Soon she was crying.

Draco swallowed the remaining food in his mouth and helplessly watched her. He didn't really know what to do at that moment. He walked toward her then crouched by her side. He tried to pry her hands away from her face. He held them in his then squeezed them reassuringly.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

Her glassy brown eyes turned to his gray ones and she smiled through the tears.

"It's just that... you guys are so nice to me," she said. "So nice to me... even though I don't even know them or remember you."

Draco found himself smiling back.

"It's just the right thing to do," he said. "Don't worry. I promise to help you until... until you get your memory back."

He said the last part rather gruffly. He released her hands then stood up and walked back to his seat. He couldn't believe he just did that.

"Go eat your lunch," he ordered without looking up from his food. "We'll talk later."

Hermione stared at him with an expression that was a combination of confusion, amazement and disbelief. She just saw a softer side of her new friend a moment ago, and now he was back into being distant and impassive. _Nevertheless, it is there and it is a part of him._ Hermione smiled to herself as she thought of this.

"Thank you, Draco," she said softly, unwrapping the sandwich and starting to eat.

It was the third time he heard this from her but it still sounded strange... so strange that he choked on his sandwich.

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Cigarette

**A/N: **I really meant to post this chapter last Monday but stuff happened. Anyway, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, Edenvirg, who patiently corrected the mistakes and inserted commas and appropriate words here and there. Thank you for the all suggestions and the encouragement. I would also like to thank everyone who read this story and those who reviewed. It's great to know that you guys liked the first two chapters. Hope you'd like this one, too.

**Warning: **Cigarette smoking is dangerous to your health.

**Disclaimer:** I do not smoke and I do not own _Harry Potter_.

**Chapter Three: Cigarette**

After lunch, Draco felt the need to distance himself from Granger lest he did something stupid or suspicious in front of her again. Maybe he could go for a cigarette or two. He took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from inside his closet then placed them inside his jeans pocket.

"You might want to take a look at those first," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the two large bags on the cement floor.

Hermione was sitting on the couch at that moment. When she was about to answer, an idea struck Draco and he walked back to the closet where he took out a fresh towel for Hermione.

"You might also want to take a shower," he added as he walked over to her and placed the white towel on Hermione's lap. "I'll just be on the rooftop, in case you need me."

Hermione agreed and didn't argue. While she felt uneasy being left alone in his flat, she thought she needed some diversion after thinking of her forgotten past all morning. She also felt uncomfortable with having Draco around while she looked at the clothes. She also definitely needed a shower.

Bringing along his jacket with his wand inside, Draco left her alone inside the flat. He took three flights of steps to the rooftop of the building where he usually took a cigarette break.

He learned how to smoke two years ago from one of his co-workers in a Muggle factory. The poor living conditions in the workers' quarters meant terribly cold winters and oftentimes the cigarette helped warm him up. It wasn't as though he was really addicted to it, because he knew the health hazards of smoking after learning it from a Muggle TV show. He just smoked every now and then, especially when he felt so stressed out. Just like today.

He threw his jacket over his shoulders then slumped on the dirty floor. With a shaking hand, he opened the packet and took out a stick. He held it to his lips with one hand and lit it with the other. He took a long drag from it, let out a trail of light gray smoke through his lips, and watched until the wisps of smoke slowly disappeared in front of his face.

From that high spot, he could almost see the whole town. From there he could see the cars, the trees, the rows of small houses, the establishments that stood like an army in line and the ant-like people who were going on with their usual routines that cloudy Saturday afternoon. From where he sat, everything seemed small and controllable. But of course, _that_ was just an illusion.

This building happened to be the tallest in the town. Instead of towering majestically, however, it stuck out like a sore gray finger. Like him in the Wizarding world, it was something that stood out, yet it was something that was unwanted.

He took another drag from the cigarette then silently cursed Fate for being cruel to him. He had been silent for the past four years. _Four_ bloody long years. Yet those bastards still thought he was working with the Dark side. All thanks to his father and the damned name _Malfoy_.

Once, he had thought that the people would eventually forget. But he was wrong. So bloody _wrong_. He was able to prove that today. Good thing Tom and Tracy were able to calm him down that he was in a brighter mood when he came back to his flat. Had that not happened, he might have hurt Hermione in one way or another.

He would definitely keep her around till she regained her memory. She might be safer here. Besides, if Potter found out about this little heroic act of his, he might think differently of Draco and probably clear his name. Those Gryffindors were always forgiving and kind. He knew that.

He flicked the ashes off his cigarette then noticed that the bandana around his left arm had come loose. He placed his cigarette between his lips then retied the bandana. The worst thing he had done in his life was accepting that mark.

He averted his gaze from his arm then looked up at the sky as a gust of cool breeze came his way, brushing his hair off his stormy gray eyes. It was only then that he realized how tired he was. He stomped on his half-finished cigarette then lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head.

He wondered if she would be that kind to him had he not been the bloody bastard that he was years ago. Maybe they could have been friends. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe.

He let out a sigh then closed his eyes. The past events had been a little too much for him.

He closed his eyes, and the wind soon lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Hermione watched him as he walked to the door in a quick gait. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, she laid the towel aside then let out a sigh.

She stood up from the couch then crossed the room to retrieve the bags Draco brought in earlier. She pulled these back with her to the bed where she sat as she rummaged through them. She first tried on the sneakers and the slippers and found they fit her exactly as if they were made for her. She dug her hands into the first bag then pulled out three pairs of jeans of different colors and styles. She laid these on the bed then went back to the bag, where she found a couple of t-shirts that looked quite old but were still in good condition. From the second bag, she got three blouses, quite like the one she was wearing, and in three different colors. There were also two pairs of skirts and shorts, all of them almost unused. She also found three pairs of colorful toe socks, as well as pairs of underwear which are all still new. There were also two pairs of pajamas and a blue terry cloth robe. When she pulled out what was at the bottom of the last bag, she gasped when she saw a beautiful white dress.

This was just too much. _Too much_. Surely, she was thankful.

Hermione smiled to herself despite the tears welling up her eyes. Yes, she had lost her memories, yet she was fortunate enough to be brought into the care of kind people. Somehow, through all the chaos she went through that day, Hermione felt secure.

After making sure that the door was locked and the curtains were drawn over the windows, she stripped down to her underwear then tried on each piece of clothing. She was really pleased to know that everything somehow fit her. _Just like magic._

She furrowed her eyebrows at the strangeness of the last thought she had. _Magic_. She shook her head then started to fold the clothes. She chose a black t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans then packed away the rest inside the bags.

She pulled the bags back to their original position by the door then she looked around the room. It really was small and the pieces of furniture were quite old. Even so, she could tell that Draco was a neat and organized person. Somehow, that made his flat look... acceptable. At least it was complete with a bathroom, a small kitchen, a small dining area for two, and a place for the bed, the closet, the couch and two small bedside tables.

This made Hermione wonder what her place looked like. And what _she_ was like. Maybe she could ask Draco about that later.

She picked up the towel then walked to the bathroom. There she found toiletries for herself. She didn't think twice and indulged herself in a long, hot shower. When she left the bathroom an hour after, she felt very much refreshed.

She put on her new clothes and sat on the bed as she dried her hair with the towel.

Her eyes traveled towards the kitchen. Maybe she could make something for dinner to repay him for all the trouble she'd caused.

First, she decided to explore the contents of Draco's small refrigerator. There were three pieces of frozen chicken breasts, five large potatoes, a carton of milk, butter, five eggs, and two pitchers of water. She took the first four items out then decided to explore the cupboards. From there, she took out a frying pan, a saucepan, a bottle of cooking oil, flour, salt and pepper. She could not find the other things she might need so she decided to make do with these. At least she had the main ingredients.

Even though she had lost her memory, it was apparent that Hermione could still recall how to cook. She was amazed at how much detail she could remember, from the exact steps, the exact ingredients to the exact measurements.

_Just like with potions_.

She paused for a moment while she was washing the potatoes in the sink. Those thoughts again. Potions and magic. Maybe her head was just not functioning that well today.

She simply shrugged and resumed with what she was doing. She still had a dinner for two to prepare.

* * *

_Draco suddenly found himself in a dark, dank room. He'd been here before..._

_He looked around and suddenly he was surrounded by the hooded figures._

"_No more running now, Draco." He knew the owner of that spine-chilling voice. "No more running now."_

_They're back. Draco swallowed hard then reached for the wand on his side... Only it wasn't there._

"_Looking for this, son?" Lucius asked with a menacing grin as he revealed his face. He raised Draco's wand in the air. Draco tried to reach for it but he was rooted to the spot. He could not move. His father laughed out loud then, without a warning, broke the wand into two. "You won't need that anymore."_

_He simply watched as his father dropped the broken wand onto the stone floor. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his side where a curse had hit him. He fell on the grimy floor and hit his head, but he could not even feel the pain. He felt numb all over. He felt nothing. He simply stared. He could not even move. He watched in amazement as his blood flowed and pooled beneath him. The hooded figures closed in over him and watched him die with their faces obscured by the darkness. Finally, his father stepped forward then looked down on him. He pointed his wand on his abhorrent son._

"_Crucio."_

_Draco suddenly felt the pain crash into his wounded body. He screamed but no sound came out. All he could hear was his father's blood-curdling laughter._

"_I hate you," he said through clenched teeth as he gasped for breath. His vision was already blurred but he could make out that Lucius was smiling._

"_Why, Draco. The feeling is mutual," he said in a low voice then he pointed his wand down at him again. "And I know you know what the price of failure is."_

_He didn't wait for Draco's answer._

_The last thing Draco saw was a jet of blinding green light speeding toward his chest._

* * *

Draco snapped his eyes open and saw Hermione's worried face. He was gasping for breath and perspiration covered his face. _Merlin_. Those nightmares again. He thought he'd never have them again but after his father escaped Azkaban...

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly as she looked into his eyes as if searching for answers.

Draco abruptly sat up then looked away.

"Fine, Granger, just a bad dream," he said gruffly as he brushed his damp bangs away from his face. He suddenly realized it was already dark. He had been out here for too long. Maybe she got worried. "You hungry?" he asked in a softer voice.

She said nothing. She simply sat beside him then reached over for his pack of cigarettes. Draco watched in amazement as she took a stick, lit it, then took a drag.

"You... smoke?" he asked incredulously.

She blew out the light-colored smoke into the darkness beyond her.

"Now we know that I do," she said. "I just felt like having one, hope you don't mind."

Draco suddenly found himself chuckling. Earlier, it was Pansy and Quidditch books. Now it was Granger and cigarettes.

"What's so funny?" she asked and Draco could tell that she was blushing.

"I just... I never thought law-abiding Granger would learn how to smoke," he said and he couldn't help smiling. _Granger is one interesting witch, indeed_. He took a stick of cigarette for himself then lit it.

"So I'm the _good girl_?" she asked.

Draco took a drag then thought for a while.

"Not exactly," he answered. "But you surely were the smartest wi—" He stopped in mid-sentence when he realized what he was about to say. He cleared his throat then continued. "The smartest one in our class. You were even quite famous."

"Really?" Hermione said with a smile as she flicked the ashes off her cigarette. "I wonder where I learned to smoke."

Draco simply shrugged.

"How were the clothes?" he asked as he noted the Muggle clothes she was wearing.

"Oh, Tracy was too generous, really," she said, looking at the lights from the tiny houses and the streetlights below. "It looks beautiful from here."

"That's why I like it here," Draco said, then prepared to stand up. "Come, you must be hungry."

Hermione suddenly pushed him back into a seating position as she stood up from the floor. She threw her cigarette away then stomped on it.

"I got it covered, Draco," she said, and before Draco could respond, she suddenly disappeared.

Draco smiled after he blew out smoke rings. This had been an interesting day, indeed.

It took a while before she got back up the rooftop — and when she did, she was carrying a large basket from Draco's kitchen. Granger made dinner this time.

"I got so excited about it," she said with a giggle as Draco watched her arrange the cutlery on a blue square table cloth which she used as a picnic mat. "I remembered doing this. Cooking, I mean. Somehow I do remember something, right?" She looked expectantly at Draco, who simply watched her in amusement.

"You explored my flat without my permission," he said, unable to fight the urge to smile.

"I know. But I cooked you dinner, nonetheless, so that doesn't count as an offense," she said with a wink as she brought out the bottle of water. "Let's just pretend we have wine here." She poured water into the two glasses she set for herself and Draco.

"You're crazy," Draco simply said as he took a sip of the cool water. "Somehow that didn't change."

Hermione said nothing as she proudly set a plate of fried chicken and mashed potatoes for herself and Draco. The food looked tempting and it smelled delicious. Draco picked up a fork then braced himself for the unexpected.

"It's good, Draco," she assured. "There's more if you want a second helping." She said, motioning towards the basket.

Draco carefully cut a piece of chicken and Hermione watched his face as he chewed on it. He feigned a grimace but Hermione saw through it.

"Why you—"

"Okay, Granger, so far I could see that you're good at everything except flying," Draco said with a laugh.

Hermione stared at him for a while.

"Flying?"

"It was a joke, Hermione," he said, rather seriously this time. He started to eat. "You might want to start eating, too. The food's getting cold."

Hermione was still surprised at how fast his mood could change. She started eating and pondered on this. Halfway through her dinner, she saw a bundle of orange fur pass by behind Draco.

"Hey, look, just like Crooks," she said cheerfully.

Draco almost choked on his food for the second time that day. Granger would definitely be the death of him. He looked behind him and saw a fat cat like Granger's.

Draco turned a serious face at her, which wiped Hermione's smile away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You remembered your cat," he said in a rather detached tone as he looked back at his plate.

Hermione gaped at him. _But of course. Crookshanks._

"He died last year," Hermione said aloud and Draco looked up to see her glassy eyes. "That's the last I could remember."

"You want me to get him for you?" Draco suddenly asked, staring at the cat which was now licking its paws.

He didn't wait for Hermione's reply, though. He'd seen the cat before. He approached it, gently patted its head then carefully picked it up from the cement floor.

"You're good," Hermione said in amazement as Draco set the cat down beside her. It purred loudly then rubbed its head on her leg.

"Ferrets and cats get along very well," Draco said as he wiped his hands with a napkin and resumed with his meal.

Hermione simply gave him a puzzled expression.

"You'll laugh when you remember," he said with a smile.

The food was so good that Draco couldn't help taking the offer of a second helping. Four years ago, it would have been very hard to admit that somehow, Granger was almost perfect. That she could do almost anything.

"Thanks for the dinner," he said with a smile later on as he looked up contentedly at the clear night sky. He reached over then tickled the cat behind his ears. "You're really good at it."

"But, I forgot something, Draco," she said with a frown as she placed the used cutlery inside the basket. "I forgot dessert."

Draco laughed. She may have lost her memories but she was still a perfectionist. He looked at her then gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's fine, Hermione," he said. "Doesn't have to be perfect. Just light me another cigarette and I'll be fine."

Hermione soon joined him and together they smoked another cigarette.


	4. Chapter 4: Stranded

**A/N: **Sorry to disappoint, but no DHr this chapter. Yeah. I never really intended to write a chapter like this but it came, tortured me, and forced me to write it. Anyway, I just wanted to thank my beta Edenvirg, whom I had successfully lured into the Dark Side (We should celebrate!). I also want to thank everyone who read the story and those who took the time to leave a review. They are very, very helpful. Thanks again and enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and will never be. Huhu. sniff Tissue, anyone?

**Chapter Four: Stranded**

Pansy Parkinson glanced anxiously at the package she had earlier laid on the mahogany table. He would surely love it. He would give her that smile of his and then tell her she was spoiling him too much. Yes, it might make him feel a little better. And maybe, just maybe, it could take his mind off her... even for a while.

She never thought they would be this close. Back in Hogwarts, they were in different houses and they hated each other. For him, she was nothing but a brainless bitch. For her, he was simply filth. Neither of them thought they could actually be close... much more _be_ friends.

When she lost Draco four years ago, she felt lonely and miserable. She started to question the ideals her parents made her to believe. It was during this time of confusion that this man came into her life. Thinking back, he was the last person whom she thought would rescue her.

_Neither would I want him to, then_.

But of course she was wrong. He was the one who opened her eyes to the light. He made her realise a lot of things, but above all, he made her want to live again. He was the one who trusted her and gave her another chance. Surely, he was the reason why Pansy's life changed.

She stood up from her bed then approached the table. She ran her manicured fingers on the sparkling blue gift wrap. She smiled when she realized it had the exact same color of his eyes.

"Stop worrying, Pansy," she said loudly to herself. "Just... stop."

She let out a sigh then lifted the package off the table. She didn't realise it was so heavy. She went out of her room then carried the gift to the living room where she set it down on the coffee table.

She sat on the sofa and stared at the gift in front of her. She never thought she'd feel this much for someone else. It actually scared her at first. She just never expected that she could fall in love with someone, much more someone so different from her. In the past, she only had her eyes on Draco. But that was only some girly crush that was intensified by their mutual knowledge that they would end up together later on. But what she had now is different. _This_ was different. She knew that for sure.

However, she knew that he didn't feel the same way towards her. He had an on-and-off relationship with someone else and she knew he felt strongly for that woman. She may not be the most beautiful girl he knew, but she was smart, independent and kind. She was everything that Pansy never was. Pansy could never measure up to her.

She looked at the clock and saw that he would be coming soon. She had asked him to come over to her flat for dinner. They had done this before, especially when one of them had a problem. It was just good to know that there was someone who could be there to talk to and who could understand.

She caught a glimpse of her reflection on the clear glass facade of the cabinet her mother forced her to place in her living room. What she saw there was a rich, beautiful, collected and sophisticated woman. Inside, however, she knew that she was just a scared and confused girl whose simple wish was to be accepted and be seen by this man.

She shook her head then looked back to the package. She could not have him. She could only stand on the sidelines and watch him from afar. She didn't deserve him. She might just hurt him later on. She can _never_ have him. Never.

She was awakened from her trance by a popping sound which came from outside. She stood up from the sofa then walked unhurriedly to the door. She took a deep breath as her hand came in contact with the cool surface of the doorknob. She carefully turned it and opened the door to reveal her visitor.

"Hey, Pansy," he greeted with a smile. "You look great today."

Pansy couldn't help smiling back.

"Flatterer," she said, rolling her eyes. She looked at the tall man from head to toe. He was wearing his clothes from work. "But... well, you... you don't look that bad, either."

He simply raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed in reply.

"Come," she said, pulling him inside by the arm then closing the door behind him. "I got you something to make up for my rudeness."

"Pansy," he said with a serious look. "You shouldn't—"

"It's perfectly fine, you know," Pansy said as she pulled him to the living room. She released his arm then took the package from the table. She carried it to him then shoved it into his arms. "Open it," she said excitedly as she watched his reaction.

He gave her a concerned look then looked down to the heavy package in his arms.

"You're spoiling me, Pans," he said, and then he smiled. "I might get used to it."

"Oh, whatever, Weasley," she said in feigned annoyance. "Just open the bloody thing and let's get this over with."

Ron smiled and he started to unwrap the package. He tore the blue wrapper away to reveal a thick hardbound book. _The Greatest Quidditch Players of All Time_. He stared at it incredulously for a while.

"You like it?" Pansy asked.

Ron looked into her dark eyes then smiled.

"I love it," he said. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you did," she replied as she smiled back at him. "I know you're upset about Hermione's disappearance and I just thought... well, this might make you feel a little bit better."

Ron smiled as he reached over and took her hand.

"Thanks," he simply said, gently squeezing her hand.

"It's really nothing, Ron," she said as she looked into his blue eyes. "You've done too much for me."

He suddenly inched closer and gave her a hug.

"You're a great _friend_, Pansy," he said. "Thanks again."

"I told you, Ron, it's nothing," she replied hitting him playfully on his back.

"I'm- I'm glad I met you that night," he said seriously. "And I'm glad I have you with us now."

She smiled as she remembered that night four years ago in Hogwarts. She pulled away from the hug then smiled up to him.

"Me, too," she said. "I'm glad I met you and I made that choice."

Ron nodded. He was about to say something when his stomach suddenly growled loudly. Pansy laughed then shook her head. I was so typically Ron.

"Come," she said, taking his hand. "You must be starving. Taffy prepared a feast."

* * *

_She knew it was already past curfew but she didn't care anymore. Whoever cared about detention when there was a war brewing outside?_

_She continued to walk almost blindly, and without direction down the dark, empty hallway. She hated how this had taken her friends away. Most of them never came back to school this year. Either they joined the Dark side or their parents didn't send them back for fear for their safety._

_She found herself entering an empty classroom. She closed the door behind her then slid down on a chair where she just let all her pent-up feelings out. She cried out her fear, sadness, frustration and pain. She didn't care anymore if she got caught out here at this hour. She just wanted to be alone..._

_She had been sitting there and crying her heart out for quite some time when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly opened her swollen eyes and saw that the person was offering her a handkerchief. She took it then wiped her face before turning to see who it was._

"_What are you doing here, Parkinson?" he asked with an expression of confusion and concern._

"_What do you care?" she spat back._

_Ron Weasley removed his hand from her shoulder._

"_Fine. Don't tell me. But you should get back to your dormitory," he said looking away from her then stuffing his hands inside his pockets. "One of the teachers — or worse, Filch — might see you out here."_

"_I don't care anymore," she said weakly. "I don't care anymore."_

_Finally, he left her alone in that dark and dusty classroom. She let out a sigh then realised that she still had his handkerchief. Had this happened a few months ago, she would've thrown it at his face as if it was something filthy. But earlier... somehow, Weasley did make her feel better... She placed one of her hands on her shoulder. It just wasn't the same. She looked at the closed door then slightly regretted the way she treated him._

_To her surprise, Weasley returned at that moment and closed the door behind him. He set down his lit wand on a desk in front of her then took a seat on the chair beside hers._

"_I won't leave till you do," he said with a determined look on his face._

"_I told you to leave, Weasley," she said softly. "Just go."_

"_You heard what I said," he said stubbornly. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"_

_She looked down on her lap where her hands held onto the handkerchief. Soon, she saw a tear drop, followed by another... until all she could see was a blur._

"_You stupid, stubborn Gryffindors," she managed to say through the tears._

_She soon felt his warm arms around her. They just felt so warm and comforting... something she'd never felt in a long time. She didn't care anymore. She cried in front of Ronald Weasley and allowed him to comfort her._

_After what felt like forever, her tears came to an end. She didn't know whether it was because her body ran out of tears to shed or because she was just tired. All she knew was that she had never felt that good in a very long time. She wiped the last of the tears from her cheeks then turned to her comforter._

_She never knew before that he had blue eyes. Maybe she'd been too blinded by her dislike for him to even notice._

"_Thanks," she managed to say._

_He simply nodded and gave her a small smile. Slowly, his arms slid away from her shoulders and with them he carried back with him the warmth, the strength, the comfort. She had so desperately wanted to ask him to return them back to her shoulders but she stopped herself._

"_What were you doing here, anyway?" she asked him._

"_Oh, that?" he asked. Even in the dark, Pansy could tell that he was blushing. "I was looking for Hermione. Then I heard you crying so... Anyway, I saw her already and asked her to come back then I went back for you here."_

"_Why?"_

_She desperately wanted to know why. They were actually supposed to be hating each other right now and hexing each other to hell. But he came here and comforted her. He was the last person she expected to do that._

_There was a long pause before he could answer the very simple yet complicated question._

"_I saw you were in pain," he answered, his eyes on the surface of the desk. "And I cannot just leave you here. I just felt... I felt like I had to do something."_

_It was a while before either of them spoke. It was still a strange occurrence for them to be in this place together and in such a situation._

"_Mind to tell me what's wrong?" he asked._

_Pansy looked up to his face and felt that she could trust him._

"_I've been... a lot of them were lost... all because of this war," she started then feared that the tears would come again. Nevertheless, she continued. "I just felt so lost... like I was stranded and I had nowhere to go... I started to question everything... the things I was raised to believe in... They all just seem so wrong now. But I'm... scared to see what's there on the other side. It's not like I could just jump and switch sides. I'm just so tired..."_

_She was scared; she was confused; she was frustrated; she was lonely. She just told Ron what she had never told anyone before. He simply put his hand over hers. Soon, the tears came again and she later found herself enveloped in his warm embrace._

"_There's still hope," she heard him say. For her, that was enough._

_She cried till her eyes hurt. She cried till every inch of her body felt ready to give way. But it was alright. It was alright because this time, someone was there._

_She pulled away from the embrace then wiped the tears from her cheeks. Even her skin felt sore. She looked down at his handkerchief. It was white with maroon lining. On the side she was holding was a letter R embroidered in maroon. She looked up at him and smiled toward him for the first time in her life._

"_What is it about you and maroon?" she asked with an amused tone in her cracked voice._

"_Ask my Mum," he said, then he blushed again. "I'll walk you back to the dungeons. It's very late."_

_He stood up and took his wand from the desk. Pansy made no move to stand up until Ron looked back at her and offered his hand. She stared at it for a while before she took it._

_The walk back to the dungeons was a very silent one since they were also trying to avoid coming across a teacher or Filch. When they finally reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Pansy turned to Ron then smiled._

"_Thanks," she whispered. "I really appreciate it, Weasley. I really do."_

"_That's nothing," he said shyly, looking down at his shoes. "I'm glad that I was able to help you."_

"_I guess you gotta get back," she said. "You might get caught out here."_

_Ron nodded. He was about to walk away when a thought struck Pansy._

"_Weasley," she whispered hoarsely. When she caught his attention she walked toward him then started to speak. "I know this sounds strange and some might think of it as a trick... but I want you to know that I'm willing to try... to help... you and your cause in any way."_

_It was a huge decision on her part but at that time it was the only right thing she knew she should do... and she just didn't care what others might think or what the consequences could be... She just felt that she had to do it._

_Ron simply smiled at her._

"_I'll see you around, _Pansy_," he said, then turned around to leave._

_She stayed where she was until Ron was out of sight and walked back to the entrance of Slytherin common room. She muttered the password and the door opened. Before she entered, however, she realised that she still had his handkerchief in her hand. She smiled then looked back to where Ron had walked off to around a minute ago._

"_I'll see you around, _Ron_."_

* * *

"Still no leads?" Pansy asked as Ron shoved some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Ron sadly shook his head. Even though he was clearly upset about his best friend's disappearance, it evidently did not affect his appetite. Pansy smiled as she thought of this. So typically Ron.

"What's so funny?" he suddenly asked.

"Uh... nothing," she said as she cut herself a piece of salmon. "It's just that stress and depression never seem to affect your appetite."

She looked up and saw Ron glaring at her.

"Don't worry," she said with a smirk. "Taffy loves you for it."

His glare intensified at the mention of her house elf, who was obsessed with Ron.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Pansy said with a chuckle, which somehow wiped Ron's glare from his face. "I just hope you find her soon."

"Yeah, I really hope so," he agreed. "Not only for Hermione but also for Harry. He's blaming himself for not being there."

"Speaking of Harry, I'm also worried about your sister," she said seriously after taking a sip of water.

"I think Mum could take care of her little girl," Ron said with a small smile. "I asked her to go see Ginny and they spent time together today."

"That's good then," she replied. "Anyway, how's it going in the Ministry?"

Ron's expression became rather sullen at the mention of work.

"Those escapees are a pain in the arse," he answered with a frown. "My team and I are going out to hunt for them the day after tomorrow."

"You mean you're leaving?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Don't give me that, Pans," he said, rolling his eyes. "It was worse back in the war."

"I know but—"

"Don't worry," he said cutting her off. "I've been working with this team for more than a year. I _know_ we can do it"

"Alright," she said with a sigh. "Just take care and _do not_ get killed."

Ron almost spit out the food inside his mouth.

"Should I take that as a statement of concern or as a threat?"

Pansy smirked as she popped a cherry tomato into her mouth.

"Take it as both."

* * *

Ron threw himself into a couch and then he leaned back and stretched his legs. He really enjoyed these dinners with Pansy, especially at her place. Yes, Taffy could be a little too passionate over her job when he was around, but it usually turned out good.

Pansy took a seat on the couch adjacent to his. He was amazed with how much grace she had in everything she did. Growing up in a rich, pureblood family did do her some good.

"Chocolates?" she asked after conjuring a tray full of different kinds of chocolates in different shapes and colors with the flick of her wand.

"Oh damn, Pansy," Ron muttered as he held on to his full stomach. "One more of those and I will explode."

She simply laughed as she delicately took a bite into one.

"So," she said as she crossed her legs. "How was the date last week?"

Ron leaned further back into the soft material of the couch then closed his eyes. Pansy had this crazy idea to get him to see other girls after his break up with Hermione more than six months ago. He knew she was simply concerned but this wasn't working out for him. Ron went to the dates out of respect to his very insistent friend.

"Okay," he simply said.

"Just... okay?" Pansy asked.

Ron opened his eyes to look at her.

"Pansy, I know you are concerned and all but..." he paused as he searched for the right words to say. "I just... I mean, I'd see a girl once I become interested in one... I mean, on my own. I really appreciate your efforts—"

"It's alright, Won-won," she joked. "I understand. It's just that I think—"

Ron raised an eyebrow at her and she snapped her mouth shut.

"Sorry," she said softly.

She leaned over and took another chocolate from the silver tray she set down on the coffee table. Ron soon followed suit. He took two pieces of the square-shaped dark chocolate then popped these into his mouth.

"I thought you were full," Pansy said, almost in accusation.

"Hmm? They looked tempting," he said with a grin as he took another piece off the tray. "Who am I to say no?"

Pansy levitated the tray and moved it closer to Ron.

"What the— I swear, I can never have kids with you, Pans," he said with an amused look.

Pansy simply gaped at him as if he'd grown a second head. Did he just say that? Or were her ears playing tricks on her?

"You're gonna spoil them rotten," he continued as he took more chocolate from the tray. "Hey, Pans."

Pansy snapped her mouth shut when she realized that it was hanging open.

"I guess I just want to give them the best," she said rather weakly. Her heart was beating so hard. "The people I care for, I mean."

Ron smiled as he placed a piece of chocolate on her palm.

"Well then, I'm lucky to be one of them," he said with a wide grin as he stood up from the chair. "Guess I gotta go now. Thanks for the dinner."

Pansy simply nodded as she stood up.

"Do tell me if there's any news on Hermione," she said. "And be careful on that mission."

"I will," he said as he picked up his book from the table. "Thanks again for this, Pansy."

He leaned forward then placed a kiss on her forehead. He had done it before but each and every time he did, Pansy still felt weak in the knees.

"I'll see you on Friday," he said with a smile.

"I'll see you," she said softly.

Ron gave her one last smile before he Disapparated. Pansy stared at the space where he was for a few more moments before she walked back to the couch, where she slumped in a very un-ladylike way. If she kept this on, she would be forever stranded in this vicious cycle. She should stop this. She would never win him over this way. She could just _never_ win him over.

She sighed, and then realised that the chocolate he gave her was still on her hand. She looked at it and a smile formed on her face.

But then of course, she could always change her mind. She could always choose to remain here... and be forever stranded in the vicious cycle. Stupid, yes... but it simply felt good.

On her palm was a white, rose-shaped chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5: Sugar Rush

**A/N: **I was all giddy over a fic I was reading (I think it was "We Learned the Sea") when I wrote this. It's crazy, but I had fun writing it. If I wasn't mistaken, I finished writing this chapter the day before I turned twenty. A big thank-you card and a box of cyber chocolates for all the readers and those who reviewed so far (BlueIrishEyes, MsRisa, RahNee, reader85, DA4life, EM, theknightofkonaha, Hater-of-heartless-critics, DrumminTater, and pstibbons) and a much bigger box for my beta, Edenvirg, who hates me right now. Lol. Thanks for everything, girl. ;)

**Disclaimer:** If I own it, I wouldn't be here.

**Chapter Five: Sugar Rush**

Draco Malfoy was so freaking tired. Two weeks into this mess and he was ready to give up. He had to admit that he liked this Granger more than the old one, but she just drove him crazy with all her questions and the odd and uncharacteristic things she did.

"God, I'm gonna lose my mind," he muttered to himself as he mopped the floor.

"Of course you would," Tom said with a knowing look. "What with that hot woman alone with you in your room."

Draco simply shot him a glare.

"Admit it," Tom said as he paused to pop a chewing gum into his mouth. "I mean, if you don't even see that, I don't know what you are."

"You didn't go to school with her before," Draco said with a scowl. "So you don't know anything."

It was inevitable for Tom and Tracy not to meet Hermione. They became friends quite instantly, especially her and Tracy. After that, she started spending time at their flat, which also came as a relief for Draco at times. At least they didn't always have to spend time together and she didn't have to always spend the rest of the day alone while he was at work.

"Whatever," Tom said with a snort. "By the way, we're going to the new amusement park tomorrow. You guys might want to tag along."

Draco paused as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I'll ask her," he replied casually as he resumed his mopping.

"Now you have to ask her," Tom teased.

"Shut up."

Had this invitation come earlier this week, he would have said an utter "no." But now he was just so tired about it that he was willing to display her in public and wish that someone would recognize her and just take her away...

_But the bargain!_

"Who cares about that anymore?" he muttered under his breath.

"Huh? Didn't catch that."

He turned to Tom, who was giving him a quizzical look. He really should stop talking to himself.

"I said, is there anyone else coming with us?" he asked, looking away from his friend.

"Oh, that," he said with a note of excitement. "Tracy's going with her boyfriend. Henry, remember? And I've already invited Sally to accompany me. Which... leaves _you_ with—"

"Shut. Up."

He shot Tom a murderous look then continued mopping.

Tom waited for a while before he spoke again.

"Hey, Drake," he said in a low voice as he set his mop aside. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Draco said nothing. He went on with his work and didn't even bother to look up. Tom simply shrugged then picked up the glass cleaner and started to clean the windows. When Draco was finished, he took his mop, the metal pail and Tom's mop, and then left the grocery. Moments later, when Tom was about to be finished with the windows, he reappeared. He walked towards Tom's direction and without warning, punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Tom cried, holding on to his arm. "I said I was sorry."

"I know," Draco said with a smirk. "And I forgive you. However, you just can't get away with it."

Tom massaged his arm, which was surely bruised now. There was a smile on his face, however, when he looked at his friend.

"I wonder if you were also like this before," he said in amusement. "Back in your old place, I mean."

Draco laughed loudly then feigned a fierce look.

"Oh, Tom," he replied in a threatening calm. "I was worse. Much, much worse."

* * *

Draco massaged his left shoulder as he trudged up the stairs to his flat. He'd been working overtime ever since she came so he could pay the bills and buy the things they needed. Tom also went on overtime with him after he left his second job. He said he had already found a new one and he was supposed to talk with his new employer, which was why he didn't come home with him.

He dropped his right hand to his side then yawned openly. He only clapped his hand over his mouth when Hermione appeared from Tom and Tracy's flat.

"Hi," she greeted cheerfully as she skipped towards him.

_Skipped?_

Draco gave her a quizzical look.

"Hey," he said. "So how was your day?"

"Oh, Draco," she said excitedly as she joined him walk up the stairs. "Tracy told me they're going to this new amusement park tomorrow. Can we go?"

_Oh. That._

"Tom already told me about it," he answered, unable to hide the exhaustion in his voice. "We're going."

She gave a little shriek of excitement and suddenly threw her arms around him. Draco was taken aback and he almost lost his balance.

"What the— get off of me, Granger," he said in irritation.

"I'm sorry," she said as she pulled away, but there was still a trace of smile on her face. "And thanks. This will be exciting!"

She continued skipping while Draco walked wearily behind her. When they reached the door, she looked back at Draco then grinned.

"I already cooked dinner," she said. "And I also cleaned the house."

He simply nodded, took out his keys and opened the door. Hermione entered first and continued with her cheerful walk-skip while Draco closed the door behind him.

She set the food on the table as Draco slumped on a chair. Hermione finally noticed this and gave him a concerned look as she sat on the other chair across the table.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble," she said, the cheerfulness in her voice fading. "Maybe I should also help out."

"No need," Draco said in a much stronger voice as he dipped his spoon on the soup. "There's no need for that."

"But—"

"I told you, Granger, there's no need for that," he said as he brought the spoon to his mouth. "And that's final."

Hermione sighed in defeat. She could not accept that. Maybe she could ask Tracy if she could help her find a job that didn't require her leaving the house. She smiled inwardly. Then she would surprise him.

"What's funny?" he asked with his searching look.

Hermione simply shook her head then looked down at her plate.

The rest of the meal went on in silence until Hermione remembered something that happened earlier that day.

"Draco," she said hesitantly.

A grunt was the reply.

"Who is Neville?" she asked.

Draco almost spit out his food. _She remembered Longbottom? Of all people._ However, that was good news. It was the second time that she remembered something.

"He was our classmate," he answered after taking a sip of water. "Why? How did you remember?"

"I took a nap this afternoon and had a dream," she started. "I was in this strange-looking room... we were wearing this strange clothing... I think they were uniforms... We were younger, around eleven or twelve, I guess, and I was talking to him. I can't remember exactly what we were talking about... although I do remember asking about Trevor... Who is Trevor? Neville seemed to care about him."

Draco didn't know how to answer. To Muggles, having a toad for a pet was kind of... strange.

"His pet," he answered nonchalantly. "Is that all?"

"Oh, I remember now," she said with a smile. "He was looking for Trevor and I helped him look... He said a mean boy took him away... I went looking... but I suddenly fell in a pit... that was the end of the dream."

_Mean boy. Let me guess... Draco Malfoy?_

"Do tell me again if you remember anything," he said, and then he resumed with his meal.

It had been bothering Hermione for quite awhile now but she felt hesitant in telling Draco about it.

"Um... Draco?"

Draco looked up then raised an eyebrow.

"Am I... well, was I fascinated about... magic before?" she asked. "Because... I know it sounds weird but I get these... thoughts... and they have something to do with wands, potions and... magic."

Draco felt a headache starting behind his eyes. He took a sip of water then looked at the woman in front of him.

"Let's talk about that some other time," he said then he stood up. "I'm tired."

It was true. He was physically tired. At this state, he could not possibly think of the best way to tell Hermione Granger that she was a witch.

"Okay," she said, giving him a worried look. "I'll take care of these. Go and take a rest."

Draco nodded absentmindedly then walked to the bathroom. Before he opened the door, however, Hermione called to him.

"Want a massage?" she asked.

It was a sincere offer. However, Draco entered the bathroom without a second look and slammed the door behind him. Hermione took it as a "no."

* * *

Hermione insisted that night that he sleep on the bed this time and she'd be the one to sleep on the couch. Draco was too tired to argue so he did as she said. Draco was able to sleep comfortably and was very much recharged the following day when he woke up at around ten in the morning.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted as soon as he opened his eyes.

He squinted against the light then turned to her direction. She was lounging on the sofa and reading a book she probably borrowed from Tracy. She looked up from her book and smiled. Draco, owing probably to his better physical state, couldn't help smiling back.

He sat up from the bed then tried to peer at the cover of the book.

"What's that?" he asked.

She lifted the tattered paperback then showed him the cover. _The Count of Monte Cristo_.

"I remembered reading this before," she said as she resumed her reading. "So I borrowed it when I saw that Tracy had one."

Draco saw that she was engrossed in what she was reading so he simply watched her. She was wearing a plain white shirt, denim shorts and multi-colored toe-socks. He chuckled when he saw this.

"What's with the toe-socks, Granger?" he asked.

"They're comfy," she answered plainly without looking up from the book.

Draco smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. And with the light streaming down on her from the windows, she looked beautiful... even with her hair sticking out in every direction possible.

_A delight in disorder._

Draco suddenly blinked then shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts from his head. What the hell was he thinking? He scratched his head and then jumped off the bed. Maybe he needed a shower to clear his head.

He walked to his closet, which stood besides Hermione's, the one he and Tom made a few days ago. He opened it and took out a fresh change of clothes. After that, he closed the door then looked at Hermione. She was still on the sofa and reading the book. It was just the stress. Yes. That was it. He nodded to himself in reassurance and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Draco decided to go to Tom's flat as Hermione prepared for their little "date," as the red-haired baboon called it himself. He was dressed only in a plain black shirt and faded jeans. He also brought his denim jacket and didn't forget to put a cap on — just in case.

"Where's your _date_?" Tom teased after Tracy let him inside their flat.

"You want another bruise?" Draco asked in a challenging tone.

Tom rolled his eyes then laughed.

"Seriously, where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Getting dressed up," Draco answered nonchalantly. "Was in the shower when I left."

Suddenly, Tracy went all giddy.

"Can I have the keys, Drake?" she asked. "I wish I could fix her hair."

Draco shrugged and handed her the keys, which she grabbed before running out of the door.

"Girls," Tom scoffed.

"How about your _date_?" Draco asked. "Sandra? Sunny?"

"Sally," Tom corrected. "We agreed to meet her and Henry in the amusement park."

They didn't say anything more and merely waited for the two women. After what seemed like forever to Draco, Hermione arrived with Tracy. The two men stood up, out of instinct, when the door opened.

"Let's go," Tracy said as she skipped-walked toward Tom and took his arm.

Draco just shrugged and walked beside Hermione as they followed the two redheads. He glanced at her as they walked to the stairs and he couldn't help smiling. It was one of those rare times when he saw her hair somewhat _tamed_. Her hair was secured in a braid but wisps of curly hair managed to escape. He suddenly found himself reaching out and tucking a strand behind her ear.

Hermione was taken aback by the simple gesture. She said nothing but she felt her cheeks grew warm... somehow that said something.

If he had a dagger with him, he would have killed himself on the spot... or severed his hand. He placed his hands inside his jean pockets to keep them from doing anything stupid again.

Tom and Tracy didn't seem to mind them, much to Draco's relief. They were talking animatedly and laughing like he and Hermione didn't exist. Both of them didn't utter a word, even in the bus.

They arrived at the amusement park after a few moments. Tracy and Tom easily found their dates by the entrance. He trailed behind his companions then smiled to himself in amusement when he saw Hermione standing with the others.

Tracy and Tom resembled Ron and Ginny Weasley. Henry, the tall, dark-haired one, resembled Potter. Sally, on the other hand, with her blonde hair, resembled Lovegood.

_A reunion_.

With his dark hair, he wouldn't want to know who he was. He would die first before being associated, _in any way_, with that stupid, toad-loving Gryffindor.

"She's Drake's friend," he heard Tracy say.

Greetings and smiles were exchanged. After that, Tracy and Tom paired off with their _dates_. He looked at Hermione then motioned her to follow. He glanced at her direction while they were walking to the ticket booth. He cleared his throat then decided to start a conversation.

"Do you remember," he started, "going to an amusement park before?"

Hermione somehow felt the tension between them melt away.

"No," she answered. "But I might."

Draco was about to say something when they finally reached the ticket booth. Draco paid for his ticket and Hermione's. He handed the piece of paper to her and both of them followed their companions to the entrance.

They were welcomed by a variety of sounds coming from the people, the booths and the rides. The smell of popcorn, cotton candy and sweets wafted in the air. Hermione smiled as the place gave her a warm, uplifting feeling. As soon as they were inside, Tom turned to his companions.

"Let's split up," he said. "Then meet here at seven."

The two other couples didn't wait for Draco's nor Hermione's answer. They left in separate directions. Before disappearing into the crowd, however, Tom looked back at Draco then winked.

_The idiot_.

Draco tried to control his temper. He took a deep breath then looked toward his companion.

"So, Hermione, what do you want to do first?"

* * *

Draco had not been able to forget. Not in a long time. At that moment, however, he somehow did. He enjoyed himself. He laughed. _Really_ laughed a carefree laugh. Like his past never occurred. And what was funny was that he was sharing those moments with Hermione Granger.

He didn't know if the Hermione Granger he knew in Hogwarts was like this. She was an adventurer. She tried almost everything, no matter how new or strange it was to her. And Draco liked it.

After their ride in the rollercoaster, the cotton candy stand caught Draco's eye.

"Want one?" he asked Hermione, whose cheeks were still flushed from the screaming and laughing through the ride. More strands of brown curls escaped from her braid.

She nodded in reply and they started walking towards the stand.

"The pink one," he told the guy behind the counter. He paid for it then handed Hermione the cotton candy that matched the color of her shirt.

"Thanks," she said as she took it from his hand. She tore a small piece of the sweet then popped it into her mouth. She offered it to Draco who tore off a rather large chunk of the fluffy candy. They both laughed as Draco tried to stuff the whole thing into his mouth. At the back of his mind, he thought that this was something he'd never do in front of Granger, had she been in her right mind.

He checked his money then smiled. There was still enough for the booths. He motioned Hermione to follow him and they went to the shooting booth.

"You want that?" he asked, pointing towards the large white teddy bear on display.

Hermione merely shrugged.

"Just do it," she said then continued in a more challenging tone. "Let's see if you can."

He smirked then he gave his money to the man behind the counter. He took one of the guns then aimed towards the target.

"Let me hear some cheering, Granger," he said with a smile as his finger pressed on the trigger.

"Go, cotton candy man," she teased. "You can do it."

Draco laughed and his laughter intensified when he missed.

"You're cheering for somebody else," he said. "This is my last shot. Make it good."

Hermione rolled her eyes then laughed. She was seeing a different side of him and she felt as though she had to seize this moment. He might suddenly change back and it would take sometime before she would see him like this again.

"Okay," she laughed. "Hit the target, my dragon ferret."

Draco pulled the trigger as soon as the last word escaped her lips. The projectile flew from the gun then successfully knocked over the object he aimed at.

"Dragon ferret?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Draco — dragon... and one time, you called yourself a ferret, for whatever reason you said I'll be laughing at, once I regain my memory," she explained. She turned to the man who handed her the large stuffed toy. She took it with her free arm then she turned to Draco. "Thanks."

Draco just shrugged as he took the cotton candy from her right hand. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost seven.

"Let's try one last thing before we meet them," he told Hermione, who motioned for him to lead the way.

They walked toward the entrance but before they reached it, Draco stopped in front of a brightly lit machine. He dropped some tokens into the slot then aimed his hand at the large, red button in front of him.

"Hermione Jane Granger," he announced with a wide grin. "Get ready for a sugar rush."

He pushed the button just in time and he got the jackpot. Soon, different kinds of sweets rained down on the prize slot below the machine.

Hermione gasped, bent down and looked at the candies. She turned to her companion then gave Draco what he thought was the trademark Slytherin smirk.

"So, Mr. Sugar Rush, being the genius that you are, how do _you_ suppose we'll carry all these?"

* * *

Their companions sent them rather jealous looks when they saw Hermione with a large teddy bear in her arms and Draco with a large bag of sweets.

"You really enjoyed yourselves, huh?" Tom said with a knowing look that Hermione didn't catch.

"Yup," she said with a grin. "Thanks for inviting us to come along."

They decided to go to a pizza parlor for dinner, which was spent mostly narrating their experiences at the amusement park. After dinner, they said goodbye to their other companions. When Henry and Sally had left, they walked to the bus stop where they rode the bus to take them home.

"Let's do this again some other time," Hermione suggested as they climbed the stairs. "That was really fun."

"Sure," Tracy agreed. "We'll plan something next time."

When they reached the second floor, they said goodbye to the two redheads who walked to their flat as Draco and Hermione started to march up the stairs.

"I'm not yet tired, Draco," she said as he opened the door with a key. "Why don't we visit Crooks upstairs then eat those?"

"Okay," he said as he entered the flat. "But grab a jacket first and leave Sugar here."

Hermione nodded as she set the bear, which she named herself, down on the bedside table. She went to her closet then took out her jacket.

"Maybe we should bring some milk for Crooks," she told Draco.

He simply shrugged then took out a bowl where he poured some milk.

"Anything else, m'lady?" he asked as he held the bowl in one hand and the bag of sweets in the other.

Hermione shook her head in reply and took the bag of sweets from his hand. After that, they left the room then went to the rooftop.

As soon as they emerged from the door, Hermione saw the fat cat in a corner. It looked up at the pair by the door then lazily walked towards them. Draco set the bowl down then sat beside it. Hermione followed suit, opened the plastic bag and emptied the contents into the cold cement floor. They started to divide the candy among themselves. Later, they ended up with two evenly-distributed piles.

"Draco," Hermione said as she unwrapped a chocolate. "I think I remember someone warning me about sweets."

"Your parents, probably. I heard they're dentists," he said as he sucked on a strawberry lollipop. "Maybe they're reminding you to brush your teeth afterwards, or something."

"Really?" she said with a bit of a frown. "But you never told me before."

"You never asked," Draco said with a shrug.

He swept his black bangs away from his eyes then looked into the lights below.

"Also the reason why I was shocked to know that you smoke."

"I wish I could remember now," she said softly.

Draco frowned as he surveyed the contents of his candy pile.

"Be careful with what you wish for," he said quietly, almost ominously.

Crooks had already finished his bowl of milk. The ginger cat purred loudly then rubbed its head on Draco's leg.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing. I guess," Draco answered nonchalantly. "It's just that a lot of people want to forget to erase the horrible stuff that's happened to them."

Hermione fished for a lollipop in her pile.

"But you won't have peace of mind either," she argued. "It's frustrating, really."

Draco simply shrugged as he took the shiny-red lollipop out of his mouth.

"What will you do," he started to ask, "if you regained your memories then found out that you hated me before?"

Hermione laughed as she unwrapped her grape-flavored lollipop.

"How can I possibly hate you?" she asked.

"Ask yourself," Draco muttered, then replaced the lollipop inside his mouth.

"I did?" Hermione asked in disbelief and amazement.

Draco nodded.

"Changes a lot of things," he shrugged.

Hermione thought for a moment as she sucked on the lollipop and turned to him.

"But I don't hate you _now_," she said. "I guess that's all that matters."

"You don't?" Draco asked.

She shook her head then smiled.

"I actually feel as though we've been friends for a long time," she admitted. "That's why it sounds stupid to know now that I hated you before."

Draco said nothing. He just laid on his back and looked up at the night sky.

"The view's nice here," he said after a few moments.

Hermione shrugged then followed his lead. She felt Crooks brush against her leg as the cat lay down beside her.

"If ever there's a shooting star, what will you wish for?" Draco asked out of nowhere as he threw his lollipop stick into the darkness.

It didn't take Hermione that long to answer.

"I wish... I could remember not remembering," she answered as she stared at the stars. "I wanted to remember and to keep every piece of memory I had here. For me they are good and I don't want to just lose them."

She looked to her side and saw Draco staring at her.

"Do you mean that, Hermione?"

She nodded as she stared back into the gray-blue depths of his eyes.

"How about you, Draco?" she asked softly. "What will you wish for?"

"I... I wish you'll always be like this," he answered, never taking his eyes away from hers. "I mean, I like it and I guess I don't want to lose you, too."

"Do you mean that?" she echoed.

He nodded as he reached out to tuck a curl behind her ear. Hermione felt herself shiver as the cool tips of his slender fingers came in contact with her skin. She closed her eyes and felt his lips brush hers.

It must be the sweets, the clear night sky, the cool weather, the giddiness from all those rides, or maybe their fears and frustrations... they never knew. Her arms found their way around his neck as she pressed her lips against his. Draco then proceeded to deepen the kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her closer, never wanting to let go...

_What are you doing?_

He snapped his eyes open then abruptly pulled away from her. They both stared at each other in disbelief and wonder as they both tried to catch their breaths. Draco was the first to look away. He laid on his back as he looked back up at the sky and swallowed hard, the taste of strawberry and grape blending in his mouth.

He had _clearly_ lost his mind.

**A/N: **Eeeek! I hope you liked it.

"Delight in Disorder" is a poem by Robert Herrick. (Metaphysical and Restoration Lit!!! Wooo!!!) _The Count of Monte Cristo_ is one of my favorite novels. It's by Alexandre Dumas. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Angels and Magic

**A/N: **I really meant to post this chapter last week. I'm really sorry for the long wait. Hugs to my beta Edenvirg. I'm so glad I found you. :) To all the readers and reviewers, thank you. You guys keep me going.

**Disclaimer:** I don't even have a copy of the sixth book. Nope. I don't own it. :(

**Chapter Six: Angels and Magic**

"What did you do this time?" Tom asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice as he rolled out his sleeping bag on the floor.

"Nothing," Draco answered, trying to sound nonchalant. "I just suggested that she spend the night with Trace. I didn't know that sister of yours would send you here in exchange. If I had known, I would've just kept my mouth shut."

"Ha-ha," Tom said sarcastically as he stretched out on the floor. "No, really, what happened? You fought?"

Draco glared at the ceiling. _No. Not really._ But he had just ruined everything.

"Hey, Drake," Tom called from the floor after a while. "You asleep already?"

"Just shut up, will you?" he said, pulling the covers over his face. "I'm trying to sleep."

Draco heard a chuckle from below, but thank Merlin, Tom no longer pursued the topic. Soon he heard his companion snoring. He rolled his eyes this time then covered his head with a pillow. It reminded him a lot of being in his dormitory room back in Hogwarts, which he shared with Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. The latter snored so loudly that he couldn't imagine how he was able to get some sleep every single night of the six years he spent there.

He rolled to his side, away from where Tom was, and then stared out of the window. He wondered what she thought of him now. It mattered, of course, because he still had this plan... and that didn't include what happened on the rooftop.

He groaned in frustration and squeezed his eyes shut. This could wait until morning. He might as well ignore her and act as if nothing happened.

Only, something did.

* * *

Draco woke up covered in sweat and breathing hard the next morning, after having been haunted by the same nightmare. He swept his damp bangs from his eyes then glanced at the clock. Five-thirty in the morning.

He took another deep breath before sitting up and slipping out of bed. As the days passed, the effects the nightmare had on him intensified. This time, he felt the pain from all those curses. The pain quickly evaporated every time he was wide awake, but the knowledge that his own father could possibly do this to him one of these days convinced him to restore the wards he had set up before in his flat. He even did it in Tom's flat, just in case.

He had been tempted to use the Fidelius again, but it just wouldn't work. He wanted Potter to find him. Maybe even his father. Just so all of this could end — if not with Lucius' death, then certainly with his.

"Hey," he said in a loud voice as he shook Tom out of sleep. "It's five-thirty. You better get back to your flat."

Tom replied with a grunt, but soon after, he was already collecting his things and moving out of the door. Draco sighed in relief when it finally closed with a soft click.

He took his wand from his side and started to make breakfast. He wasn't really in the mood to cook the Muggle way. He might just ruin some good food and throw away money, which was quite hard to earn these days.

He set the plate of eggs and sausages on the table. He knew she was a little suspicious as to where he obtained some of his money or where the food came from. He had to admit that he didn't earn much in the grocery store even though he went on overtime everyday. He was already thinking of getting a second job. However, he also needed to look after Hermione. He could not be away from his flat all the time, especially with all those Death Eaters on the loose.

The door softly opened as soon as he pulled a shirt over his head. The naughty little girl didn't even bother to knock. He suppressed the urge to smirk. He was supposed to ignore her most of the time and act as if nothing happened.

He said nothing and only gave her a passing glance as he walked to the table.

"Sorry you had to cook," she said softly as she sat in her usual place. Ever since their first night on the rooftop, she had always cooked for him.

"It's okay," he said with a shrug. He started eating and nothing else was said until he was about to leave.

"About last night..." Hermione trailed off. She was standing by the table, just a few feet away from Draco.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

A blush crept up her cheeks and she looked down to her shoes.

"Forget it," she said. "I mean..."

"I fully understand, Granger," he said after a sigh of relief. "Now, as I've always said before I leave—"

"I know," she said, finally meeting his eyes. "And I'll see you later."

Draco nodded then turned to leave.

* * *

Ginny Weasley-Potter reread the letter for the tenth time since she received it that morning. After reading it, she heaved out a sigh then threw the parchment on the coffee table.

_Why now?_

She slumped on the sofa, and as she did, the tears came flowing down her cheeks. Had this happened in a different time, she might have Flooed everyone already to tell them the good news. Now it was more of a bad news... even an additional burden for her husband, with all those Death Eaters on the loose and Hermione missing.

She wiped the tears with the back of her hand. She crossed the room then took some Floo powder from a jar. She stepped into the fireplace, where she threw the powder on her hands and called in a clear voice, "The Burrow."

Molly Weasley was knitting when her youngest child and only daughter arrived at The Burrow. She gave her an affectionate smile before rising up from the sofa to give her a hug.

"What brought you here, Ginny?" she asked as she pulled away. There seemed to be something wrong. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thanks, Mum," Ginny said with a weak smile as she took a seat on the sofa adjacent to the one her mother occupied.

"Is Harry alright?" Molly asked again, rather worriedly this time.

"He is, somehow," Ginny answered with a sigh. "He had to work overtime again today."

"He just wants the best for everyone, dear," Molly said with a reassuring smile.

"I know that, Mum. And I understand."

Molly placed a hand over her daughter's.

"So what brought you here?" she asked, knowing that there was something her daughter wanted to say.

There was a long pause before Ginny could answer.

"I received the letter from St. Mungo's this morning," she said quietly.

"Is there something wrong?" Molly asked worriedly as she squeezed her daughter's hand. Ginny had not been feeling well for a couple of days, which was why she had accompanied her to the hospital the last time they met.

Before she could answer, a sob escaped Ginny's lips, and she started crying. Molly went closer then gathered her into a warm and comforting hug.

"I'm pregnant, Mum," Ginny said as she pulled away. "I'm... a bit scared, yes. But I'm happy about it... However, I don't know how Harry's going to take it. With the Death Eaters and Hermione... This will just be another burden for him."

"Ginny," Molly said in a rather scolding tone. "Harry will surely be happy about it."

Fresh tears flowed from Ginny's eyes.

"But—"

"Harry loves you, dear. He'll surely be thrilled about this," Molly said, cutting her off. "Now, why don't you go tell him the good news? It wouldn't be fair if he would be the last to know."

Ginny knew it was a lost battle. Besides, she wouldn't know until she tried. She nodded in reply then wiped her tears. Soon, she left The Burrow.

She brushed the soot off of her robes as she stepped out of the fireplace. She decided she would tell Harry as soon as he got home. She nodded to herself then smiled. When she looked up, however, she let out a gasp.

Standing in the middle of the living room was her husband, holding the parchment in his hand and a surprised look on his face. It took awhile before either of them moved. It was Harry who first did as he ran across the room to embrace his wife.

"I-I thought you'll be home—"

"Merlin, Ginny," Harry said excitedly as he pulled back. "This is _great_ news!"

"But, Harry—"

"Listen, I'll accompany you to the Healer tomorrow and—"

"Harry," Ginny said in frustration. "Aren't you even... scared... or worried?"

Harry gave her a puzzled look.

"Maybe I am, Ginny," he said softly. "I'm just... I'm so happy about this..." He smiled, imagining a little angel in his arms. His smile then faded into a thoughtful expression. "Now is there anything wrong?"

Ginny didn't say anything more. She threw her arms around her husband's neck then started crying again. Harry once again embraced her. Somehow, he understood how she felt.

* * *

"Oh, _you_ look fabulous in it," Tracy said, looking at Hermione with an expression of combined amazement, excitement and admiration.

"No, Trace," she replied. "_It_ looks fabulous... and I have nothing to do with it."

She looked down at the white dress then smiled to herself. _It really is beautiful._ A week ago, Tracy asked her to try on some of the clothes she designed for school in exchange for books. Hermione was quite uncomfortable with the idea but agreed for the sake of her new friend.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Tracy said, rolling her eyes as she placed small white flowers in her hair. "You are beautiful... and all the more with the dress." She gave her a wink then continued placing the flowers randomly on her curls. Later, when she was finished, she took a step back to take a better look at Hermione and beamed.

"Finished?" Hermione asked, rather hopefully.

Tracy nodded excitedly.

"Want to take a look?" she asked.

Hermione simply shrugged. Tracy smiled in return then fetched the mirror from the other side of the room.

She openly gasped when she saw her image in the mirror... or what she thought she was. It seemed as though she was looking at the breathtaking image of a beautiful ethereal creature, and not her own reflection.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tracy gushed. "Now I can't wait for Drake and Tom to see this."

Hermione turned around abruptly and faced the other woman.

"No way!" she exclaimed as she felt her cheeks grew warm.

Tracy only gave her a puzzled look.

"It's alright, Hermione," she said. "I'll make sure that Tom won't tease you and..." She paused and gave Hermione a knowing look. "It's Drake, isn't it?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"I knew it!" Tracy laughed as she crouched down to retrieve a white shawl from the floor. She went around the room and started to clean up.

"No, it's not like that. Not at all," Hermione said in defense as soon as she found her tongue. She didn't sound convincing, however, especially after that kiss.

"Hmm... yeah," Tracy said absently as she folded several pieces of fabric. "You guys want to stay here for dinner?"

Hermione thought for a while before answering.

"Maybe next time," she answered simply, staring down at her bare feet.

"Okay," Tracy shrugged. She didn't ask further questions, much to Hermione's relief. They just cannot be out in public. Not now that they... or at least _she_ doesn't feel comfortable around him.

She turned around and caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall.

_5:47 p.m._

She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. Draco would be home in a while and she still had not prepared dinner yet.

"Goodness, Trace! I have to go," she suddenly exclaimed. She hurriedly ran out of the door before Tracy could even stop her and remind her that she was still wearing the dress.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she heard his familiar footfalls from the stairs below. She looked down and realized that she was still wearing the dress.

_Maybe that could wait_.

She shook her head as the footfalls became louder and louder. She swiftly and noiselessly ran up the stairs so she could get to Draco's flat first. She was almost on the third floor when she missed a step and lost her balance...

Draco was just right below the stairs then. With his Seeker reflexes, he revealed his wand in a flash and halted Hermione's fall as an invisible shield enveloped her...

Hermione was about to scream, but when she realized what was happening, the scream lodged in her throat.

_She was floating in midair_.

She slowly turned and saw him looking up at her in surprise... and something else she couldn't put her finger on. He had this wooden stick out which he had pointed at her...

His expression suddenly intermingled with amazement and wonder. She was wearing this white dress and there were small white flowers on her hair. If not for the terrified look on her face, she almost looked like an angel.

_Not perfect, yes... But then again, she is._

One of the flowers on her hair fell on the dirty floor and woke him up from his trance. It was then that he realised his error. He had just revealed to her what he was... Well, actually, what _they_ were.

Hermione still had that terrified look on her face as Draco slowly eased her down on the floor. He noticed that she was barefooted. He took a hesitant step towards her and tried to calm her as he prayed to all the gods for her not to scream or do anything stupid.

"Hermione... I—"

Before he could say anything more, she fell and fainted on the floor.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a sharp pain on the right side of her head. She groaned then reached up for it. She realised that she was safe in her bed. She just had this _crazy_ dream.

She heard a movement from the kitchen. There she saw Draco with an ice bag in his hand. She looked down and almost gasped when she saw the dress on her.

"Wasn't a dream, Granger," he said, as if he read her mind. He sat down on a chair by the bed then carefully placed the ice bag over the bump on her head.

When the pain started to subside and she was back to her own clear-headed self, she faced the man sitting just a few inches from her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

She saw him sigh. He looked so tired.

"Magic is real," he replied in a bored sort of way, and then looked away.

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it again.

"So that means..."

"I'm a wizard," he said with a shrug.

"You're a _what_?" she exclaimed as she sat up from the bed.

"Correction, Granger," he said tiredly. "We are."

Before she could ask another question, he stood up then retrieved something from his drawer.

"I kept this for awhile," he said as he handed her what she supposed was her wand. "I guess you could have it now."

Hermione stared at the wand. Some would think it was foolish for her to believe him just like that. But somehow, she knew that what he was saying was true. She just... felt it. That familiar surge of energy when she held her wand. That warm feeling that spread out from her hands, to her heart, to the tips of her toes and the ends of her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, still staring at the wand.

He let out a snort.

"Think, Granger," he said. "Would you believe me if I told you about it before?"

She shook her head then looked at him.

There were still a few flowers in her head. She really is — Draco had to admit to himself — _beautiful_...

He suddenly realized that he was holding his breath and staring at her. He mentally slapped himself for it.

"I haven't made dinner, Draco," she said with an apologetic glance as she looked down at the dress, which was already a bit soiled. "I also ruined Tracy's dress."

"That's easy," he said with a bit of a smile. He stood up, walked towards the kitchen then pointed his wand at the table. In a flash, there was a large plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of orange juice.

"Wow," Hermione said in amazement. "Can I do that, too?"

He nodded in reply. She set her wand aside, slipped off the bed then walked towards Draco. Before she could even ask, he cleaned the dress for her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

She almost saw him smile back but then he turned his back on her and walked towards the table.

"We better eat now," he said, rather flatly as he sat on his chair. Hermione followed suit. "Then you can return that dress after dinner."

Hermione nodded then she started eating. So that explained some things... and yet also brought about more questions. She barely knew him and yet felt like she always did. Goodness! She had just kissed him last night...

"Um, Draco," she started after a few moments. "Could you... do you think I could still remember how to do it? Use magic, I mean."

He set down his glass on the table then nodded.

"You could definitely relearn it," he said, then looked up to her. "As I've said before, you are the smartest witch in our year... though I hated admitting that before."

Hermione laughed and felt her cheeks warm.

"And why did you?"

He shrugged then looked back to his plate, much to Hermione's disappointment. That meant the end of that thread of conversation... for now.

"So when do the lessons start?" she asked again as they were halfway through their dinner.

"I'll try to get you a few books tomorrow," he replied. "I can't be here to teach you, though I _know_ and I'm _sure_ that you could learn the basics on your own." He paused then took a sip of the juice. "You can ask me questions and show me what you've learned when I get back from work. Then on Saturdays, I teach you the more... complex things."

"Complex?"

"Defending yourself," he simply said.

"But why would I need that?" she asked again.

Draco sighed then rolled his eyes.

"You're smart, Granger," he said. "Why the hell do you think I'm still keeping you here?"

She looked into his stormy eyes then swallowed.

_My life is in danger_.

She wanted to know more and ask him the questions whirling around in her head, but decided that those could wait. He already looked very tired and was easily irritated. He was obviously not in the mood to answer any of those questions and enlighten her.

After dinner, she went to the bathroom to change. When she went out after a few minutes, he saw him already sleeping on the couch and snoring lightly. She tiptoed across the room and left as noiselessly as possible.


	7. Chapter 7: Teaching Miss Granger

**A/N: **I got sick last week, so I only got to update now. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Thanks to all the readers and those who review. They really mean a lot to me. I also want to thank my extraordinary beta, Edenvirg, for all the help. Several lines were borrowed from the movie "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Don't sue me!

**Chapter Seven: Teaching Miss Granger**

"_Aguamenti_," Hermione said, and a jet of water shot from her wand, putting out the fire she had conjured earlier.

She was able to finish and master all of the books he gave her in less than a week. Truly, Draco Malfoy was impressed. He looked at her beaming face and he couldn't help smiling back, which was a bit strange since _this_ was Hermione Granger.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" she asked after she had cleaned the mess on the floor and placed her books aside.

Draco almost forgot that it was Saturday the next day. He thought for a moment before answering her question.

"I think we should go on a field trip," he said with a smile. "As a treat."

Instead of smiling back, however, Hermione frowned at him.

"I thought my life was in danger?" she asked.

Draco sat on the couch beside her before answering.

"That's where the 'test' part comes in," he said with a bit of a smirk. "You have to disguise yourself."

Hermione's face lit up with the opportunity given for her to practice some of the charms she learned that week.

"Where are we going then?" she asked again.

"Diagon Alley," he answered, giving her a sideways glance. "Need to get you more books."

The last time he went there to buy her some secondhand books, he wasn't able to get his hands on a newspaper. It had been almost three weeks and he wanted to know what was going on in that other side of the world.

He saw her frown despite the fact that she was going to get more books and hence, learn more. What was bothering her?

"You don't need to do that, Draco," she said. "I mean, the money—"

"Money's not a problem," Draco said, cutting her off, the amusement in his voice earlier gone. He was staring down at his shoes and Hermione couldn't see the expression on his face. He stood up from the sofa then walked toward the door. When he was in front of it, he looked over his shoulder then spoke again. "You should go to sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but she was too late.

He was already out the door.

* * *

Hermione stared at the ceiling and sighed. Just a few weeks ago, she arrived here without a memory of her past. She started with a clean slate, which she started to fill everyday with some things she remembered from her past and some she experienced there. She wondered what could have happened if Draco hadn't found her instead. She was somehow fortunate that someone she knew found her. He had saved her life and Hermione felt that she would be forever indebted. 

He was still withholding many of things from her—about her life, and much more about his. Probably for her own good, like in the case where he didn't told her that they were magical people. It still frustrated her a lot, however. She hated to be left out and be kept ignorant, especially about things that concerned her.

She tried asking him the specific reason why her life was in danger. All he said was that the bad guys were after her so he had to keep her for a while. That was, until help came. She asked him who could help them and the only thing he said was that her friends would. A part of her wondered what was taking them so long. The other part secretly wished they would take their time in finding her. She knew that once they came, they would take her away from this place... and away from _him_.

But then, maybe her parents were already very worried about her. Draco didn't know much about them. All he knew was that they were Muggles and that they were dentists. Like Draco, she didn't have siblings. She asked Draco once if she could try to reach them, but he refused. He told her it was quite dangerous and that she would probably see them again anyway as soon as help came. If she were to decide, she would rather take the risk and at least let them know that she was in good hands. She could not do anything about it now, however, since she didn't know where her parents were.

Hermione knew that they were in the same year in Hogwarts before, though they were from different houses. That, he said, was one of the reasons why they didn't like each other before. He was in Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor. Two rival houses. However, three years had passed since they graduated, and Hermione knew that the walls of prejudice had long been broken. He proved it himself.

He inadvertently told her one night during dinner that he used to be from a wealthy family, but that he left his riches and the Wizarding world for some unknown reason. He just told her he was sick of it. After that, he looked down at his plate, and Hermione knew that was the end of that thread of conversation.

She did, however, learn a lot of things about the Wizarding world from one of the books Draco gave her. There were also books on spells and potions, which he thought would be useful. Hermione was a bit uncomfortable with the fact that he was using his own money, but he assured her that the books were very cheap. Secondhand and on sale, yes, yet they were very informative and useful, according to him.

She turned to her side then frowned. She was happy that she was uncovering the pieces of memories she lost, but every time she uncovered one, she would find out that there was a new portion in the puzzle she needed to fill with more pieces — all of them still missing. She hoped the trip to Diagon Alley the following morning could help her.

She yawned openly then closed her eyes.

* * *

He threw the cigarette butt on the ground then stomped on it. That would probably be his last for now. He dug one of his hands into his pocket and stared at the object he had retrieved. 

It was a large, golden signet ring that bore the Malfoy crest on it. It was the only thing of value he was able to bring with him. Just this and his wand. He lifted the ring to his face and closely stared at it.

_I'm losing my mind._

He blinked then closed his hand around the ring. In the four years he spent out here with Muggles, he never thought of selling this. Not even once. Not even during the time he almost starved to death. He let out a sarcastic laugh then placed the ring back inside his pocket.

_No. I've lost it._

What was the use of this stupid ring if he didn't have any plans to get back to his old life anyway? At least, if he sold it, he could use the money to start over after he had finished with this humanitarian deed he was handling at the moment.

"The first and the last," he reminded himself.

He stayed there for about an hour before he went back to his flat, where Hermione was already sleeping.

* * *

Hermione was the first to wake up the following morning. After taking a shower, she made breakfast the Muggle way. Draco woke up as soon as she started cooking. He said nothing to her until they were halfway through their breakfast. 

"Ready to change your look?" he asked with a hint of amusement that surprised Hermione.

"I-I guess," she stammered.

She almost thought he would be in a bit of a grumpy mood this morning. Contrary to what she had expected, however, he was not. _He's probably looking forward to going to that place._

After breakfast, Draco took out a mirror and he sat on the couch. Hermione sat next to him, eager to see how he would disguise himself and curious as to how he would look like after this.

"Can you hold the mirror for me?" he asked.

She nodded and did as he said. He was looking seriously at his reflection and was in deep concentration. He took his wand then pulled up the sleeves of his shirt a bit. He did it rather absently, forgetting about the scarred Mark on his left arm. A part of the dark tattoo, which deeply contrasted with his pale skin, was exposed for Hermione to see.

"W-what's that?" she asked as Draco was about to raise his wand to his face.

He followed Hermione's trail of vision and saw the Mark. He quickly pulled his left sleeve down and ignored Hermione's question.

"What was that, Draco?" she pressed on after Draco changed his eye color to brown.

"A tattoo gone wrong," he answered just for her to stop asking — and she did, to Draco's relief.

After only a few minutes, Hermione was looking at a different man. The only thing he kept was his hair color. He now had closely-cropped hair, a darker skin tone and a rather square jaw. There was also a hint of a scar on his left cheek.

"Amazing, isn't it?" he said as he stared at his reflection. "Now it's your turn."

He handed her the mirror then rose from the sofa. Hermione watched him as he crossed the room. He took some things from his closet and stuffed these inside his back pack. After he closed the door of the closet, he saw that Hermione wasn't starting yet.

"Don't worry," he said. "I can fix it, in case you mess up."

She felt her cheeks warm then she nodded. She first changed her eyes to blue, and then proceeded with straightening her hair and making it short. She replaced its color with blonde. After that, she altered her nose then made her skin a bit fairer than it really was. She stared at her new face in the mirror with pride and looked up at Draco for approval. He simply nodded at her. That meant it was good. And if the spell could last for six hours, as expected, it would be better.

They left after Draco made sure there was no one outside. When they were already in the hallway, he took out his wand and locked the door. After they took the turn towards the stairs, they met a few neighbors who threw curious glances at them. When she least expected it, Draco took Hermione's hand and pulled her a bit closer as they walked.

When they reached at the dark alley behind the building, he muttered a Muggle-repelling charm before turning to Hermione.

"Wait here," he said, then handed the bag to Hermione. "I won't be long."

Hermione was about to open her mouth to protest, but once again, Draco was gone after Disapparating with a resounding crack.

* * *

Draco appeared behind an antique shop. He looked down at himself and glanced disapprovingly at his clothes. After another Muggle-repelling charm, he changed his jacket, shirt and jeans into an expensive-looking suit, and his sneakers into leather shoes. He then walked casually toward the front of the shop. 

When he got inside the small and rather dimly-lit Muggle shop, he found a jolly-looking plump lady behind the counter.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" she asked politely as she set down the book she was reading.

Draco took the ring from his pocket then placed it on the counter.

"It's been with the family for years," he said as the woman took the ring and inspected it with an expression of pleasure and amazement. "Now I'm selling it."

"But why?" the woman asked with a bit of a frown as she continued to inspect the Malfoy heirloom.

Draco shrugged and decided to tell her half the truth.

"Brings back a lot of unpleasant memories," he said, to which he quickly added, "Don't worry, it isn't cursed or something... in case you believe in that."

"Alright," she finally said as she set the ring down on the counter again. "But are you sure you're going to give this up?"

Draco nodded with finality.

"So how much will you pay for it?" Draco asked, rather impatiently. Hermione was still waiting for him.

The woman quoted him the price and he almost did the most uncharacteristic thing for a Malfoy. He almost gasped and fainted in surprise.

"Are-are you sure?" he stammered.

She nodded and looked at the ring again.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked worriedly as soon as Draco appeared in front of her. 

"Sorry," he muttered, and then realised that he had apologized to Hermione Granger. Somehow, he was still alive. He took the bag from her then took out two green cloaks. "Here, wear this. Just to be safe. Some wizards could still see through the charm."

Hermione nodded then did as he said.

"Now, hold my hand, and I'll Apparate us to Diagon Alley," he said through his hood as he reached out a hand, which Hermione took. "Just a reminder," he added. "_Do not_ call me by my name."

Hermione nodded. She suddenly felt herself being swept by a strong force. Things seemed to spin in front of her so she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself in a _very_ busy marketplace. She felt quite dizzy after her _trip_, so she held on to Draco longer than she would have wanted to. It was only when she regained her composure that she was able to survey the things around her. She looked around in amazement as she saw a variety of stores and stands selling magical things under broad daylight. Only... there seemed to be something wrong. But before Hermione could take a closer look, she felt herself being pulled to the right.

"Come," Draco said in a low voice as he pulled her by the hand. "Stay close and don't let go."

She nodded and blushed slightly. She was thankful that the hood was covering her face. They kept walking down the street until they reached Flourish & Blotts. Once inside the bookstore, they went straight to the secondhand books section.

Draco thought of the first time he went to that section a few days ago to buy books for Hermione. Had he been his sixteen year-old self, he would not have set foot in that place or even thought about going there. Much more, he wouldn't bother spend his money on Granger... or maybe he would, for the purpose of harming her.

He shook these thoughts away then looked at Hermione through his hood. Things have really changed a lot. He sighed then walked toward the shelves of old, dusty books. He pulled Hermione along with him.

"You can release my hand now," she whispered. The place was not crowded anyway.

Draco did as she wished, and then he started taking out several books and inspecting them. Hermione also looked at a few titles that interested her. She took out a rather shabby-looking copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. Draco tried his best to hold back a snort.

"Is it okay if I take this, Patterson?" she asked, calling him by his fake last name. He hadn't told her that his real last name was Malfoy.

"Sure," he said, and then continued to look for books.

In the end, he bought her six not-so-new books. He also bought two books for himself and a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. He could feel her happiness and eagerness radiating from her as they walked out of the store and back to the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley.

"Want to get a drink before we go back home?" he asked after shrinking the books he purchased and keeping them inside his pocket.

She nodded in agreement, so he held her hand again and led her to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Draco took a table for two in the corner of the pub and ordered two butterbeers. He started to read the newspaper after that, so Hermione busied herself with studying the place and the people surrounding her. 

She saw a rather familiar-looking couple sitting a few tables away from them. The man was a well-built redhead with blue eyes. He seemed to be having a serious conversation with a beautiful dark-haired woman. She was about to ask Draco if he knew them, but their butterbeers came. She also noticed that he was very much absorbed in reading the newspaper with moving pictures that she decided to postpone the query.

She lifted the cold bottle of butterbeer to her lips then tasted the yellow-orange liquid. She recognized its sweet taste and the warm feeling it gave. She smiled to herself and gave the couple another glance. She thought that they looked good together, but their actions seemed to convey that they were only friends. Hermione realised what she was doing so she discontinued her examination of the couple and mentally scolded herself for meddling with other people's lives. She sighed then concentrated on her drink.

Draco didn't even notice that his bottle of butterbeer was already on the table. He was too engrossed with the newspaper article regarding the Death Eaters. There were rumors that they might have captured Hermione. According to the reports, Potter and Weasley were working on it, but they would not divulge their progress to the press.

Theodore Nott and Marcus Flint were captured last week. They were returned to Azkaban, but that didn't give Draco any relief. The elder and more powerful escapees were still out there, his father included.

After the capture of the two younger Death Eaters, there was an attack in Hogsmeade two days ago, where Goyle's father was killed by responding Aurors. Some claimed that Dolohov was badly wounded in the encounter, but he was able to escape together with three more Death Eaters. No one was killed but many were wounded.

Yesterday was the worst. They attacked a small town where Muggles and some wizards resided. Three Death Eaters were successfully captured. However, two Muggles, two wizards from the town and an Auror were killed.

Draco's fists tightened around the edges of the newspaper that when he was finished reading the articles, both sides of the paper were very much crumpled. His father was still out there and he himself was still considered a very dangerous and wanted man. He folded the paper then stuffed it inside his cloak. He then paid for their drinks, suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand and started to drag her towards the Apparition point.

Hermione was startled when Draco suddenly pulled her by the hand. Something wrong must have happened.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking back at their table, where an empty and an untouched bottle of butterbeer stood.

Draco said nothing and just tightened his grip around her hand to the point of eliciting pain.

"Patterson—"

"Shut up," he hissed. They Disapparated.

Hermione could no longer hide her irritation when they Apparated back to the alley behind the old building. She has had enough of his mood swings and his refusal to answer her questions.

"What is wrong with you, Draco?" she asked, rather angrily as she pulled her hood up to reveal her fake face.

Draco muttered a Muggle-repelling charm then tightened his grip on her hand further.

"You want to know what's wrong, Granger?" he asked with an icy glare that pierced through the shadow of his hood. "I just made a terrible mistake when I brought you out. The dangerous ones are still out there and they might be after you."

Draco suddenly released her hand then he took a deep, calming breath. He had just made another terrible mistake. He had just scared the person who was supposed to trust him.

"Sorry," he muttered, then pointed his wand at her swollen hand. In an instant, the pain and the swelling were gone. For the second time that day, he had apologized to her.

"It's—it's okay," she said, still a bit puzzled at his sudden change in mood. "Should I... change my face back?"

Draco nodded. Together, they removed their disguise and the cloaks covering them.

"I was thinking of treating you somewhere for lunch, but it was not safe there," he said as they walked back to his flat. He gave her a sideways glance then cleared his throat. "By the way, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"I said it's okay," she said as they trudged up the stairs. "And you don't have to, Draco. I'd rather we have lunch here." She looked around her and when she was certain there was no one listening, she inched closer to Draco. "So, are we still having _that_ lesson after lunch? I cannot wait to try something."

Draco saw the mischievous glint in her eyes that he raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"You'll soon find out," she answered with a smirk. "So, are we still having that?"

Draco rolled his eyes then nodded.

* * *

After a great lunch and a long lecture, Draco and a very excited Hermione went up to the rooftop of the building. Draco first cast a Muggle-repelling charm on the place. He then made an invisible room where he and Hermione could practice magic without anyone seeing or hearing them, and without anything being damaged. 

It was a small square room, much like the one he lived in. Inside, almost everything was white — the walls, the ceiling and the floor — save for two black couches and a small wooden table between them, all of which Draco had made unbreakable.

"Shall we start now?" she asked as Draco closed the door.

"Not yet," he said as he followed her to the center of the room. "Last minute reminders."

Hermione scowled at him and he laughed. After that, he let her have a go with the defense and attack spells she had learned from the books. In about an hour, she was able to remember and execute the spells.

"I guess we have to end here," he said, sinking into one of the couches. "The books we bought today will be your assignment for next week."

"That's it?" she asked as she sat on the other couch with a bit of a pout. "I don't get to _really_ fight you?"

Draco laughed.

"Tell me you're kidding, Granger," he said. He stood up, ready to leave.

"I'm not," she said stubbornly. "I want to _really_ try it. I mean, in a somewhat realistic situation where my opponent is sure to be stronger and much more experienced than I am."

Draco thought about it for a while. Somehow, she had a point. Despite the protests from the small voice in the back of his head, Draco agreed. Before they could start, however, Hermione made an offer.

"If you win, I would stop pestering you for the rest of the day until tomorrow," she said. "But if _I_ win, I get to try this spell I learned."

"And what is this spell, Ms. Granger?" he asked with a suspicious look.

Hermione twirled one of her curls around her finger then smiled slyly.

"Nothing dangerous, Mr. Patterson," she answered, then she reached out a hand. "So, is it a deal?"

"Deal," Draco said, taking her hand in his.

After that, they faced each other then took their positions.

"Scared, Granger?" he asked with a sneer that no longer carried the malice it used to.

Hermione giggled then lifted her wand, poised to attack. "You wish."

* * *

Of course she was a trained Auror. Positively one of the best since she was sent to capture those Death Eaters. She might have forgotten how to do it but she could be much stronger than Draco could possibly imagine. Yes, it was indeed an error and miscalculation on his part. 

Draco thought about this as he lay exhausted on the floor.

"You okay?" Hermione asked tiredly from his right.

"Just tired," he managed to say. "You?"

It took a moment before she could answer.

"Same," she said. He glanced at her and saw her sit up from the floor. "It was a draw, right?"

Draco nodded. He really felt like sleeping now. He felt so exhausted.

"Could I still try the spell?" she asked with renewed vigor in her eyes.

Draco sat up from the floor and swept his dark hair from his face.

"If you do that, you promise never to pester me until tomorrow," he said, meeting her brown eyes.

"Okay," Hermione said with a smile, then shifted closer to him. She raised her wand then pointed it to his head.

"That's my head, Granger," he warned. "Don't play around with it."

She giggled.

"Not exactly your head. It's your hair."

Before Draco could react, she muttered a spell. After that, her eyes grew wide in amazement.

"No! Tell me you didn't ruin it, Granger," he said, closing his eyes and expecting the worst.

"Nope," she replied. "I just restored its natural color."

Draco's eyes snapped open, and with a shock, he realised that he was blond again.

"You mentioned before that you had blond hair," she said. "I saw this spell a few days ago and I got curious as to how you would look like if you had your old hair color back."

Draco frowned at her.

"Remembered anything?" he asked, rather grumpily.

Hermione shook her head in reply.

"Does it remind you of anything?" she asked instead.

Draco sighed.

"Yes," he answered after a long pause. "It reminds me of my father. And many more horrible things from my past. So now that you got your wish, Granger, could you please get it back to how it was a few minutes ago?"

Hermione saw the pain in his eyes. She also saw the fear. Reluctantly, she raised her wand back to the top of his head.

"I'm really sorry, Draco," she said softly before she pronounced the spell. "But I just want you to know that..."

She stopped then muttered the spell. Soon, his hair was back to its black color.

"What?" he asked.

She removed her wand from his head then let her arm drop to her side.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or cause any harm," she said, looking down at her lap.

She felt him stand up and when she looked up, she saw that he was offering a hand, though he was looking away from her. She took it and he hoisted her up from the floor.

They didn't say anything more to each other as they left the room, even after he made it vanish. He was on his way down the stairs when he realized that Hermione wasn't following him. He went back to the rooftop and saw her sitting on the floor with the cat.

"Aren't you going back downstairs?" he asked.

She shook her head then tickled the cat behind his ears. The cat purred loudly in contentment.

"I'm not to disturb you, remember?" she said, thinking that she would ask him about the newspaper articles first thing on Monday. "I'll be fine up here. I'll go back to make dinner later."

Draco nodded then left her alone. Now he could have the room for his own even for just a while. She would be safe in the rooftop, anyway. He had already set safety wards there earlier that week.

Hermione smiled to herself when she was finally alone. She closed her eyes then recalled the image of the blond man she saw earlier. She sighed then opened her eyes again.

_He is beautiful._


	8. Chapter 8: The Search

**A/N: **Uh, no DHr again this chapter. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter_. My brain's not capable of coming up with such an amazing thing.

**Chapter Eight: The Search**

Harry Potter folded the note and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He decided to owl Ginny to let her know that he was working late, lest she sends him another Howler, like she did a few days ago when he was too engrossed in his search for his best friend that he forgot to inform his wife he wouldn't be home until dawn. Ginny used to be very patient with him, but now things were different. He partially blamed her pregnancy and all the stress surrounding her. He once suggested she should stay with her parents for a while until the situation improved but she would hear none of it.

He sighed as he opened the window for his owl. They were getting very close. He and Ron had listed nine possible places and they had crossed out more than half of it within the last week. His goal was to be able pinpoint her location within forty-eight hours—the faster they get to her, the better.

When Hedwig had left, he closed the window then walked over to his desk. His brother-in-law should have been here by now. He probably stopped by Parkinson's first.

He sat on the chair behind his desk and buried his face in his hands. This was entirely his fault. If it was not for him, Hermione would not be an Auror. It was not that she hated being one, but Harry and Ron knew that what she really wanted was to teach. Hermione wouldn't leave him and Ron, so she decided to become an Auror. After the war, she had the chance to leave and pursue teaching, but she didn't.

And _that_ task. He shouldn't have allowed her to do it. He knew very well the dangers that came with it, but then again, he also knew she was the only one capable and had time for the job. He had suspicions that the task had something to do with her disappearance, and now that they were getting close to finding out where she was, all he wished was that Hermione wasn't there... that she was somewhere else — safe.

She had been missing for almost a month now.He owled her parents a few weeks ago to let them know. They were very worried when Hermione wasn't able to visit them as she had promised before she went on that task with Seamus and the others, and she _never_ forgot about those visits.

Harry looked up when he heard a tapping on the window of his office. He opened it then let a brown barn owl inside. He took the letter on its leg and handed it a treat. It had already flown out of the window when Harry opened the note and saw Ron's untidy scrawl.

_I really need to talk to someone, mate. You can start without me._

_Ron_

He rolled his eyes and threw the note into the fire. He stopped by Parkinson's, for sure.

* * *

Ron started pacing in front of the door again after five minutes of sitting on the carpeted hallway. She didn't tell him she was going somewhere. Usually, at this time, Taffy had already gone back to her parents' house. With his eyes on the end of the hall, he leaned on the wall beside her door then crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

_What's taking her so long?_

He had owled Harry earlier to tell him not to wait, as he decided to do some investigating on his own. He discovered that Harry had assigned a secret task to Hermione a few months after the War. Both of them wouldn't tell him what it was. He pestered them about it, but they wouldn't budge. _Rules are rules_, they said. Even after Hermione disappeared, Harry wouldn't tell him. He just said he would tell him in time, even though he knew that Ron was anything but a patient person. He tried Ginny, but she didn't know either. He wondered if Pansy knew. There was a greater possibility that she didn't, but he thought it was worth the try.

Ron glanced at his watch after some time. He had been waiting here for around forty-five minutes already. He groaned in frustration and prepared to leave. He was about to walk away when he heard laughing coming from down the hallway, near the lift.

Ron stopped in his tracks when he realized who was laughing. He was about to call out to her when he heard the deep laugh of her companion. Soon, he was face to face with them — Pansy Pakinson and Blaise Zabini.

His eyes were first drawn to their entwined hands, their formal clothing, then to their flushed faces, probably from the laughing... or from something else. There was a rather painful grip inside his chest. Breathing suddenly became quite difficult, and his face became almost as pale as Malfoy's.

_Oh, bugger._

"Ron... hey," Pansy said after a moment of very uncomfortable silence.

"Weasley," Blaise said with a curt nod.

"Uh, hey," he managed to respond. "I was just, well, I was thinking of—"

"Let's just talk about this inside, Ron," she said, cutting him off. She turned to Blaise then smiled. "I really had a great time, Blaise. Thank you."

"It was a pleasure accompanying you tonight, Pansy," he said with a wink. Ron tried hard to hold down a snort. "I'll see you next week." He gave her a peck on the cheek and then left.

Pansy was still staring toward the end of the hall even though Blaise had already disappeared there a moment ago. Ron rolled his eyes and loudly cleared his throat.

"I'm still here, Pans," he said in irritation.

"I know," she said, rather dreamily, and then opened the door. The lights in the living room instantly flickered on. She dimmed them a bit with a flick of her wand as she entered, threw her purse and her shawl on a nearby couch, and then disappeared into the kitchen. Ron followed her inside and closed the door behind him.

"You didn't tell me you had a _date_," he said after collapsing on a couch. Why he always chose this particular couch every time he came here, he never knew. He leaned back and closed his eyes. It had been an exhausting day, much more since he hadn't had much sleep in three sodding days.

"Do I have to tell you everything, _Dad_?" she asked sarcastically, emerging from the kitchen with two glasses of water. "Why are you here anyway?"

"So it _is_ a date," he said, cracking open one eye. "How did it go?"

Pansy rolled her eyes then glared at him.

"Ronald, if you came here to interrogate me about my love life, I'm asking you to leave now," she said in a warning tone.

He just muttered something incoherent then took a sip from the glass Pansy had set down on the coffee table earlier.

"So what _really_ brought you here?" she asked again, sitting on the couch adjacent to where Ron was seated. She kicked off her red stilettos and massaged her heel.

"Why do you keep wearing that if it causes you pain?" Ron asked, his eyes on her small feet. He almost reached out to touch them but, thank Merlin, he was able to stop himself.

_What can I do? She has beautiful feet._

He almost hit himself when the thought crossed his mind. He looked up at her face and saw her glaring at him again.

"I hate repeating myself, Ron."

He sighed then looked away.

"I just came to ask if you knew anything about Hermione's secret task," he said, finally answering her question. "You know, the one Harry assigned her almost a year ago."

Ron looked at her again. If looks could kill, he would already be dead.

"Shouldn't _you_ have known? Don't ask _me_ because, _I_ am not close to _her_. On the other hand, _you_ are. Being her _ex-boyfriend_ and all."

"I was just—"

"_You_ came here just to pester _me_ with that _very_ stupid question?"

Ron could tell that she was _really_ angry now. After all, she had started to emphasize her words. Ron took a deep breath then let it out with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Pansy. I just, well... Sorry for wasting your time," he said, standing up to leave. He walked out of the door and never looked back. _Terrific. That went very well._ He might as well get his arse back to the Ministry to see Harry. Ginny might hex him if she discovered that her husband wasn't able to go home early because her brother slowed him down. He was almost at the lift when he heard the dull sound of her footfalls against the carpeted floor.

"Hey, Ronald," she called out as she ran towards him. He turned back and noted that she was barefooted. "I didn't tell you to leave yet."

"I thought—"

"Get back... in there," she ordered as she tried to catch her breath.

Ron said nothing. He simply followed her back to her flat, making sure that there were some three feet of distance between them. He noticed the limp in her step, which was probably caused by those shoes. Pansy waited for him by the door with her hands crossed in front of her chest. Her cheeks were flushed, and Ron could not help noticing how good she really looked in that small red dress, which accentuated her curves and showed off her long legs. When Ron was near the door, she took him by the wrist and pulled him back inside.

"I'm sorry, too," she said softly as she released his arm and closed the door behind her. "It's just... I'm just tired, you see. And we're not really close. You know that. I can't even remember the last time Hermione and I _really_ talked."

She returned to her place in the couch then winced as she continued massaging her heel.

"If I had known that we would be walking a lot, I would have never worn those—"

Before she could finish her sentence and before she could protest, Ron sat on the floor in front of her and took one of her sore feet in his hands. His long calloused fingers were warm and rather rough against the smooth, thin skin of her feet. Gently, he started to massage her right foot.

"Don't wear those shoes again," he said, eyeing the stilettos strewn on the carpeted floor. "They look more like deadly weapons to me."

Pansy laughed. _Expect Ron to say that._

"Yes, _Dad_," she said. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as the pain in her foot slowly subsided. "You know what you should do this for a living. You are really good."

She watched in amusement as the tips of his ears turned as red as his hair. He mumbled something about his Mum that she didn't quite catch. She was about to laugh at him again when the thought crossed her mind. She wondered if he did this for _her_ before...

"So, how was the search going?" she asked after a long silence.

"Harry's not telling me everything," he said in frustration. "I hate it when they leave me out. That's the reason why I decided to ask around myself. Anyway, Harry and I are making progress. Only four more places to check, probably three if he went on without me. Hopefully we could find her soon."

"You miss her?" she asked quietly as Ron set down her right foot then took the left one.

He just nodded.

"I didn't know you were dating Zabini," he said, changing the topic.

Pansy frowned a bit, but answered anyway.

"It wasn't really a date, you know," she said flatly. "Just a dinner between friends. I haven't seen him in a while."

Blaise was one of her Slytherin pals who joined her when she decided to help the Order. Ron had to admire her convincing power. It was because of her that several other students fought against their parents, their old selves and the very ideals they were raised to believe in.

"Oh," Ron said, frowning again. "He works in the Ministry, right? He said he'll see you next week. Are you going to accompany him to the ball?"

Ron looked up at her this time, and his blue eyes met her dark ones.

"No-nobody has asked me yet, Ron," she answered softly. She knew Blaise had his eye on someone else — Lavender Brown, one of his co-workers. And she, well... if he only knew.

"Do you... uh, you might want to... come with me," Ron stammered as he felt the rush of warmth to his cheeks.

Her foot was still cradled in his hands while he was sitting there looking up at her. Her heart was beating so fast, her breathing arduous, that she felt like she was going to faint. She just stared and gaped at him in surprise, as the color of his face changed from a pale, deathly white to a bright deep red.

"Are... are you sure?" she managed to ask.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Of course. Yes. Yes, I am," he said. "So, you coming with me?"

Pansy cannot suppress the smile that brightened up her face.

* * *

Harry didn't even look up when Ron entered the office they shared, two hours after he received his note. 

"How's Parkinson?" he asked without looking up as he crossed out one of the places on his list.

Ron was a bit baffled at first.

"And what gave you the bloody idea that I went there?" he asked.

Harry chuckled then looked up at Ron.

"I'm not stupid, Ron," he said with a knowing look. "You two have been spending a lot of time together recently."

"Well, yeah," Ron said with a huff as he occupied the chair in front of Harry's desk. "That's because you and Hermione always left me out of things since after the War."

The smirk on Harry's face disappeared.

"Well, you'll know about it soon, mate," he said. "No need to pester other people about it."

Ron said nothing and just peered at the list on Harry's desk. There were only three places left — two of which, he knew, were places she had been assigned to during the War. It was possible that she tried to warn someone about the Death Eaters, which was why she didn't Apparate straight to the Ministry. His blue eyes travelled down the parchment until it reached the last thing on the list. A question mark.

"So where will we go next?" Ron asked, eyeing the question mark with a frown.

"Wales," Harry answered, standing up from his chair.

* * *

Harry frowned as he crossed out the last town on the list. All were out of the question now, except for one. 

"So," Ron started with an eager look in his eyes. "I guess you should start telling me about it."

Eyes on the dreaded question mark, Harry sighed in defeat. _So she really went there_. She made a detour, probably to warn him.

"Just promise not to tell anyone," he said seriously. "Not a soul. Not even Parkinson."

Ron was about to say something about his friend's last statement, but he chose to ignore it and simply nodded just to get it over with.

Harry set down his quill then leaned back on his chair.

"I sent her to keep an eye on someone," he started. "She found him herself right after the War, when she visited a Muggle friend somewhere. She reported to me before making a move. She wanted him arrested immediately, but since he never bothered anyone since he disappeared, I suggested that she watch him first."

"What? You... no. Don't tell me it's _him_," Ron said, his face glowing in anger.

"She... found the Ferret hiding in a Muggle town," Harry said, confirming his suspicions.

"But, Harry," Ron said incredulously. "Why did you send her? And why didn't you send that bastard to Azkaban?"

Harry let out a sigh.

"I know... This is actually my _entire_ fault. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. You and I know that they were also after him. About Hermione, I didn't have a choice. She was the only one available for the job at that time," he answered.

"But still—"

"Look, do you want to hear the rest of it or not?" Harry asked with a glare.

Ron snapped his mouth shut and kept his hands on his knees. It took a moment for Harry to continue.

"According to her reports, he has been causing harm to no one, living peacefully as a Muggle, barely using magic and..." Harry paused dramatically before he continued. "He even has Muggle friends."

Ron let out a snort.

"Who would've thought," he said with a smirk. "I never thought he would go _that_ low, according to his standards, that is. Pansy will definitely flip once she hears about this."

Harry glared at him, reminding Ron of the agreement.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"We couldn't believe it at first," Harry continued. "But after months of watching him, Hermione was convinced that he was harmless. I didn't trust Malfoy at all, but because Hermione insisted, we left him alone. She volunteered to continue watching him, just in case." He leaned forward and took the list in his hands. "Ironic, isn't it? She wanted him arrested at first, and then later, she was the one who kept him from Azkaban."

Ron didn't question Harry's decision further. Knowing Hermione, nothing could stop her once she was determined to do something. Nothing could stop her but herself, and Ron knew that.

"Another one of her projects," Ron mumbled as he leaned back in his chair.

Silence reigned in the small room after that as Ron took in everything that has been said. Somehow, he understood why they had left him out of this. They probably knew he would definitely follow Hermione and maim the git till he cried for his mother... only, his mother was long dead.

"Do you really think she's there?" Ron asked with a frown, and a bit of a glare, as he stared at the back of the parchment Harry was holding.

"Probably," Harry said with a shrug as he threw the parchment back on his cluttered desk. "It's possible that she went there to warn Malfoy about his father. Why she never came back is the big question."

Ron clenched his fists.

"I swear I'll kill him if something happened to her." Still red in the face and boiling with anger, he stood up then took his cloak. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go and see if she's at Draco-sodding-Malfoy's place."

Harry didn't move in his seat. Their eyes met and Ron saw the worry in his friend's eyes.

"W-what's the problem?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Harry sighed. He removed his glasses then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That place is under a Fidelius," he answered wearily. "And Hermione's the Secret Keeper."

* * *

After a stream of expletives from Ron, silence reigned once more as the two contemplated their new problem. Ron fell back heavily on the chair. He was tired, but they have to do something, _anything,_ just to get their friend back as soon as possible. 

"B-but this is Hermione, mate!" Ron said after a few moments. "There must be something that could tell us where it is, in case something happens to her."

"You're right," Harry said, standing up to gather his things. "There _should_ be something."

Ron nodded, and he too stood up from his chair. Harry glanced at his watch then shook his head. This would mean no sleep for him again. He took some parchment and wrote another note for Ginny, explaining why he woouldn't be home until noon. He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, and when the owl had flown out of the window, he stood up to take his cloak.

"Where do you think we should start?" Ron asked his friend, who was already walking ahead of him to the door.

Harry smiled weakly and looked back to him before turning the knob.

"Hermione's flat."

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. :)

Oh, and before I forget, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far. To my beta, Edenvirg, I cannot thank you enough. Without you, this story's going to be a disaster. Till the next chapter, guys. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Closing In

**A/N: **Before anything else, I just want to say that this chapter's really special to me, since I wrote it while my friend and I were struggling with our undergraduate thesis. It was through writing that I was able to release all my frustrations during that time. This chapter's dedicated to my good friend and thesis partner, Rhenee, who also was the one who encouraged me to continue writing this fic. :)

**Disclaimer: **She knows how it will all end. J. K. Rowling owns it.

**Chapter Nine: Closing In**

_I never thought I'd live to see Draco Malfoy interacting with a Muggle. And not just that, but actually being friends with them. For months, I had tried to convince myself that it was just a trick. That he wasn't true about it. That it was probably just a front. But one afternoon, all of that changed..._

* * *

Hermione opened the door of the drier and started to put the dry clothes into a basket. When she was finished, she closed the door again then carried the basket to a nearby table, where Tracy was folding her clothes. 

"Where have you guys been yesterday?" she asked with a knowing look. "I wanted to tell you something, but you guys were out all afternoon."

"Uh, we just went out to buy something," Hermione answered awkwardly. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Tracy placed her pile of folded shirts aside and then started to fold her socks.

"I got you a job," she said excitedly. "Someone's looking for a tutor for her kid. Lives just nearby, two blocks from here. You get to work for two hours each day for the whole week, except Sunday. It doesn't pay much, but at least somehow, you get something. I already talked to her, and if you'd decide to go for it, you could start tomorrow."

Hermione was thrilled. Finally, she would be able to help Draco with the bills. She'd been staying with him for a month, and it would be too much if she wouldn't even try to help. As for the danger she could face while outside — well, she had already proven that she could somehow defend herself if ever anything untoward happens.

"Thanks, Trace," she said. She dropped what she was doing and gave her friend a hug. When she pulled back, the smile faded from her lips. "But... Drake mustn't know, okay?"

Tracy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why? I mean, there's nothing wrong—"

"I... I wanted to... uh, surprise him, yeah," Hermione said with a rather nervous expression. She cleared her throat loudly and gave Tracy a stern look. "So don't tell him, okay?"

"Oh. Okay, then," Tracy said with a shrug. "That would mean Tom mustn't know, too. That brother of mine could only keep a secret for ten seconds."

Both of them laughed then resumed with what they were doing. When they were finished, they walked back together from the basement. Hermione first brought her clothes back to Draco's flat and went back downstairs to Tracy and Tom's. Draco was also there, watching television with Tom.

"What are you guys watching?" she asked as she sat on the sofa beside Draco.

Draco gave her a sideways glance and raised an eyebrow at her. _Right. Must not talk._ She sighed then switched her attention to the game they were watching.

"Hey, I remember watching this—"

"Shhh!"

Both men shushed her and with irritated looks on their faces, they returned their focus to the football game.

"They're always like that," Tracy whispered beside her.

Hermione looked up at her. She was standing beside the sofa and was carrying a tray of food, which she set down on the coffee table. Tom and Draco only gave a grunt. Hermione supposed that meant "Thanks."

Tracy then motioned for Hermione to follow her to the kitchen. Hermione did and when she got there, Tracy placed some food on the table for her.

"Every time the two of them get glued to that TV and they're watching a football game, not even God Himself could disturb them," she said as she picked up her sandwich.

"I could see that," Hermione said with a bit of irritation in her voice. "Men."

Tracy laughed and took a sip of orange juice.

"So, I heard you remembered something?" Tracy asked.

"Oh... uh, nothing much," she said with a shrug. "I just remembered seeing that team before."

"So that's progress," Tracy said with a smile.

"Yes. Yes, that's progress."

The two women continued eating in silence. The only sounds that could be heard in the kitchen were the cheering and the groans from the men in the living room, underlined by the faint hum of the telly they were watching.

After a while, Hermione said goodbye to Tracy and returned to Draco's flat. She read some of her new books, and then later prepared a dinner for her and Draco. At seven that evening, she decided to go ahead and eat without him. It would be very uncomfortable if they would be eating together.

She was almost finished with her dinner when Draco arrived. There was a glow in his face and a smile on his lips. Hermione had never seen him so happy... and at peace. Hermione bit her lip and kept herself from talking or smiling. They had a deal. She finished her dinner and she was about to stand up when Draco took a seat on the chair on the other side of the table.

"I won the bet," he said with a smirk.

Hermione gaped at him for a while before she spoke.

"I'm not supposed to speak to you, so I'll just stand up and ignore what you said."

She stood up and took her plate to the sink, but when she got there, both of them suddenly burst out laughing.

"Tom is so dead. Tracy will kill him," Hermione said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know." Draco laughed. "Don't worry I'll just torture him for a day."

Hermione turned to him and smirked.

"You are evil."

The grin on Draco's face faded a bit. After a while, he laughed again.

"Say that to me again when you regain your memories," he said in amusement as he started with his dinner.

"Remind me if I don't remember," Hermione said, and she burst out laughing again. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you, you know," she repeated as she wiped her hands dry.

"I talked first, so it's okay," Draco said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back. He really was in a very good mood.

"Alright, now I'll go back to my books. Enjoy your dinner, Patterson."

She turned her back to him and walked toward the sofa. After only a few steps, he spoke again.

"It's Malfoy," he suddenly said in a more serious tone. "My real last name's Malfoy."

Hermione slowly turned to him then she gave him a small smile.

"Enjoy your dinner, then, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

_I never thought he would go so far for them. His friend's sister got sick and she was brought to the hospital. His friend did not have enough money, so he asked Malfoy for help. I thought he would drive him away and refuse to help, but to my utter surprise, he did. He gave him money, which I knew was supposed to be allotted for his food. I watched him as he went to bed that night without eating his dinner, and for the first time in my life, I felt sorry for him._

* * *

"You're doing great, Timmy," Hermione said with a smile to the blond eight-year-old beaming up at her. "You got it all perfect. Congratulations." 

"Thanks, Hermione," Tim said, blushing. "But I really owe it all to you."

Hermione smiled then patted his head.

"You did all the work, little man. I just guided you in the right direction," she said. She stood up and gathered her things. "I guess that's all for today. We'll do more of the Math tomorrow, okay?"

Tim nodded, then he started to put his things back inside his bag.

"I am so glad Tracy recommended you," Mrs. Chandler, Tim's mother, said from the door to the library. "Look, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Oh, I would love to, Mrs. Chandler but I..." Hermione paused and looked at the clock on the wall. A quarter of an hour before six. "I really _have_ to go. Maybe next time."

"Alright," Mrs. Chandler said, her voice tinged with disappointment. She handed Hermione a brown envelope and then she smiled. "With a bonus, because Timmy had a perfect score in their exams."

"Mrs. Chandler, you didn't have to—"

"Take it, Hermione," Mrs. Chandler said with a smile.

Hermione thanked her, left the Chandlers and walked back home. She had been working there for the past week. So far, she was having a lot of progress with Tim. She couldn't have asked for better student. Truly, she was quite lucky with this one. She walked faster, and was almost running when she reached the apartment building. Draco was going to be home soon and she still had not fixed dinner. He passed by Tom and Tracy's first, where she dropped off her things, and then she ran upstairs to Draco's flat.

She was gasping for air when she reached the third floor, sighing in relief when she found the room empty. She closed the door softly behind her and then started to cook dinner.

She didn't even hear him enter. She only realised his presence when she felt his painful grip on her shoulder as he twisted her around to meet his stormy eyes and grim expression.

"D-draco?"

He clenched his jaw and then tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"What were you doing there?"

Hermione cowered under his intense gaze.

"Is- is there... Draco, that's painful."

His other hand found her other shoulder, and he shook her violently.

"What were you doing in that Muggle's house?" he exclaimed in anger. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Tears started to prick the corner of her eyes. She couldn't even look at him directly.

"Draco, I just—"

"And I thought you were smart," he said spitefully then he suddenly released her.

"I told you, I just—"

"Stop it, Granger," he yelled. He took a deep breath, and then continued in a rather dangerously calm tone. "Now tell me. What are you going to do if they attacked you and those Muggles, huh? Can you protect them by yourself, you stubborn know-it-all?"

"I don't know, alright," Hermione said, her voice meeting the timbre of his. She never thought he could be this angry. "I just wanted to help."

Draco let out a mirthless laugh and kicked one of the chairs.

"_Help_," he scoffed. "The only way you can _help_, Granger, is to keep yourself alive until your stupid friends come here to get you. Now if something, _anything_ happens to you, they will surely blame _me_ even if I have _nothing_ to do with it. Don't you realise that?"

"Maybe I would if you would tell me _everything_," she replied with a glare.

Hermione didn't say anything more. Neither did Draco. He walked away from the kitchen, slumped on the sofa and covered his face with his hands. She took a deep, calming breath, and resumed with what she was doing. At least, she could think of something else.

When she turned again to where he sat, she saw that he was no longer there. She set the food on the table but didn't eat. She had already lost her appetite. Maybe he did, too, but she still left the food there just in case. It was when she laid on the bed that she started to cry. She blamed herself for making the wrong decisions. She blamed herself for always making a mistake. Most of all, she blamed herself for forgetting.

It was already dark and she was almost asleep when Draco returned, slamming the door shut behind him. He hobbled around in the semi-darkness, bumping onto furniture and even breaking a glass when he tried to pour some water for himself. Hermione carefully peeked from under the covers.

"Oh... hell... shit," Draco said, his voice slurred. He was about to take his wand from his side, but Hermione was faster than him.

"_Accio wand._" When she got the wand, she opened the lights and walked towards the very drunk Draco. She repaired the glass and then faced Draco, who was now grinning at her like a lunatic.

"Hello, Granger," he drawled. "What are you doing in my place?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and kept the two wands.

"You are drunk, Draco," she said, rather sternly as she pushed him to the bed. She went for her stack of books, in search for the right spell. When she found it, she used it on Draco. In an instant, he was sober again.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Draco said with a glare when he realised what had happened.

Hermione sat on the sofa and faced him.

"I am sorry, alright," she said, trying to keep on looking at his anger-filled eyes. "I never meant to cause any harm. I just wanted to help you with the expenses. I know I did the wrong thing. But no harm's been done. I am alright, and the Muggles, too. Besides, I've already proven to you that I can do it, haven't I?"

There was a pregnant silence before Draco spoke again.

"Whatever, Granger. I really don't care anymore," he said flatly as he looked away from her eyes. He stood up again and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"None of your business."

Hermione was about to remind him about his wand, but he had already slammed the door shut.

* * *

_I watched him today as he was working and decided to test him. I disguised myself as an old woman, and then dropped my purse intentionally where I knew he could find it. Once again, he surprised me by returning it. He even helped me out in carrying the rest of the bags of groceries to the car. He was so nice and polite that I had to remind myself again and again that the man in front of me was Draco Malfoy. I watched him return to the store before I left. Maybe he's no longer _that_ Malfoy I know. Maybe... maybe he wasn't _him_ anymore._

* * *

Hermione thought it was no use following him, so she just left his wand on one of the bedside tables and tried to sleep. When she opened her eyes again in the morning, she found him watching her from where he sat on the sofa. She sat up and then rubbed her swollen eyes. 

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, rather tiredly.

He didn't say anything. He just handed some newspapers to Hermione, which she recognized were the ones from the Wizarding world. He stood up and left after that. Hermione looked toward the door with a puzzled look, and then back at the newspapers. The one on top had a story about her disappearance on the front page. There was even a picture of herself there, which one could mistake for a Muggle picture, had it not been blinking every now and then.

She kept reading until she got to the article on the wanted Death Eaters. She gasped loudly when she saw his name there. In one of the newspapers, there was an article about the Malfoys. It said that he disappeared four years ago, after an attempt to kill Hogwarts' former headmaster. His mother died not long after that because of grief. Nothing was heard of him since, but there were rumors that he was already dead. However, many still believed that he fought on Voldemort's side during the war. It was also during the war that his father, Lucius Malfoy, escaped Azkaban. He was captured when the war ended, but just about a month ago, he escaped again.

It was during that instant that Draco reentered the room. Hermione gave him a look that was a mixture of fear, confusion, anger... and maybe even pity. Draco grimaced a bit from the latter.

"You have a lot to explain," she said, her grip on the newspapers tightening as he walked closer.

"I have all day," Draco said with a tinge of weariness in his voice. "You have my wand. Ask all you want."

Hermione turned and saw that his wand was indeed still there where she had left it. She took it and motioned for Draco to sit down on the sofa.

"So it's the Mark on your arm," she said detachedly when Draco was seated.

Draco nodded and pulled his left sleeve up. Hermione had seen the Dark Mark in one of the books she had read. It was indeed the Mark on his arm — only, it was scarred, like he tried to remove it before.

"You slashed it," she observed, wincing a bit, as though she was the one in pain.

"Repeatedly, yes," he said flatly, and then he covered it again. "Any more questions?"

There was a long silence before Hermione spoke again.

"You... tried to kill Dumbledore," she said, almost in accusation. She regretted that when she saw his eyes again.

"Yes. I did," he said calmly. "But I couldn't do it. That's why they tried to kill me instead. That's why I ran away. That's why I'm hiding here."

"You mean..."

"They don't know what they are talking about," Draco said bitterly as he looked away from Hermione. "I never fought in that stupid war. I was just here all along. The coward who ran away and hid in the Muggle world. I did everything to survive. As you know, I am wanted on both sides."

He chanced a look at her and the pity in her eyes was scarring.

"Don't look at me like that, Granger."

"Why, then?" she asked, when gray eyes met brown. "I want to know. Why are you still keeping me here? Why are you protecting me, teaching me... providing for me?"

Draco thought for a moment before answering.

"I have a lot of sins to atone for, Hermione," he answered wearily. "I also need something from your friend. Potter."

"And what is that?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I need to clear my name," he said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. "And after that, I need his help so I could start over here."

Hermione followed him with her eyes as he served food on the table.

"Here?" she echoed.

Draco looked up from the table and then raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? You think I would go back there?" he asked. "And live my entire life in a world that is virtually a prison?"

"So all of this... is just... just so you could get what you want."

He stopped and looked up from what he was doing to look once again at her.

"You might as well eat first, Granger," he said. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

_I've waited for something like this to happen for months... for someone to provoke him. For someone to pull the mask from his face... to expose him... that side of him he's been hiding for so long..._

_He was on his way home last night when a group of men stopped him. They were asking for his money, but Malfoy wouldn't budge. I realised then that if he was going to hurt that Muggle, it would be an opportunity for me to arrest him and to finally lock up a wanted Death Eater in Azkaban. Although part of me realised that if that would happen, I would be quite disappointed. I've been watching him for months and am almost convinced that he has really changed, and that he's quite harmless. Contrary to what I expected, he never fought back. They all hit him pretty badly, but he never fought back. He just gave them a defiant stare, and nothing else. It was so hard to keep myself from interfering and telling him that he was the most stupid person I know. In the end, the group of men was successful in getting his hard-earned money and beating him to a pulp. It took sometime for him to get back on his feet and stagger back home. He was a sorry sight. As much as I wanted to help, I could not. I've never felt so helpless and so angry at myself for feeling sorry for him. I shouldn't have accepted this job. I hate it that I'm starting to feel attached to him. Most of all, I hate the fact that he makes me tear down the walls I've built against him and erase all the lines I have long drawn between us._

_When he got back to his flat, I saw him in his most vulnerable state. He was crying as he cleaned the grime and the blood from his arms and his swollen face. It was very painful to watch him, but still I stayed until he was asleep, his wounds and bruises unattended. I was about to leave when I felt it. I tried to hold it back until I was back home but I failed. First came the painful and unbearable grip inside my chest, which I fought hard against until I could no longer breathe. I tried my best, but in the end, I collapsed into a heap of pain, pity and anger, just outside his door._

_For the first time in my life, I cried for Draco Malfoy._

* * *

From the other side of the sofa, Hermione looked at Draco. 

"Second to the last question?"

Draco turned to look at her then nodded. It was only midday, but he was already very tired. He had told her almost everything in as much detail as possible.

"Your mother," she started. "I'm sorry... I mean—"

He nodded and looked away, but Hermione saw a trace of sadness in his eyes.

"I was working in a farm, miles from home. I couldn't even attend her funeral. Last time I saw her was that summer before I went back to Hogwarts. She was very worried about me, I could tell."

"Do you miss her?" she asked.

Draco leaned back on the sofa then nodded.

"Yeah, maybe," he said. "She spoiled me a lot before so, yeah."

"No, seriously," Hermione said with a bit of a chuckle as she gave him a playful push.

That was the first time she reached out and touched him that day, and also the first time she smiled. And laughed. Draco gave her a look of surprise. Hermione just laughed more at his reaction. _She's back. The crazy Hermione is back._ Draco rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"Yes. Yes, I do," he answered with sincerity.

Silence followed as Hermione watched him. He was staring ahead, his arms crossed in front of his chest. She wondered what would have happened if he was given a chance to decide that night... if he chose to join them. Would they have been friends? Would he turn into the Draco she knew now? She bit her lip as she pondered on her last question.

"Draco," she said, rather hesitantly. "Do you... what would you have done, if you were given a chance to change things?"

Slowly, he faced her.

"Is that your last question?"

She nodded, and then waited patiently for his answer.

"I'd live my life all over again," he answered as he looked away from her. "Because my whole life has been a string of regrets and mistakes I wish I could have corrected. I would have questioned everything my father has told me. I would not have followed him blindly, and I would not have taken this stupid Mark." He paused and looked back at her. "That's what I would have done."

"I wish they would give you a chance," she said. She reached out and touched his arm. "You... you really have changed."

Draco looked at her hand, and then at her face. She pulled back her hand and looked away from him.

"You said they were coming soon," Hermione said after a moment of silence. She could not deny the feeling of dread rising up her chest. She would have to leave this place and the people she had known here. She would be brought to a new place, where she would have to adjust all over again and get to know new people, until her memory entirely came back.

"I think so," Draco said. "Surely, they have ways of finding you."

He looked at Hermione and saw it in her eyes.

"Are you scared?" he asked. He saw how confused and scared she was when she woke up on her first day in his place.

Hermione nodded.

This time, it was Draco who reached out through the space between them. He placed a hand on hers. Hermione looked down at her hand in surprise, and then looked at Draco, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't be."

* * *

_Harry asked me for his address this morning, but I didn't give it. I didn't know why, but I felt that it would be better that way. That we just watch him from a distance. He's living a new life now and I don't think it's right to just barge in and disturb his peace. He did a lot of wrong things before, but he had also been through a lot. He was forced to live amongst people he was taught to hate, and he came to that new world, completely different from the one he knew, with nothing. Still, I do trust Harry, which is why I left something for him, so he could find Draco and watch him... just in case something happens to me._

* * *

Harry cursed loudly and slapped his forehead. Ron looked at him in surprise. 

"How could I be so _bloody_ stupid?" he exclaimed. "It was just here!"

"W-what?" Ron asked, a bit bewildered by his friend's sudden outburst. He looked around the mess that used to be Hermione's flat. _So where is what?_

Harry suddenly laughed like a lunatic, and Ron thought his best friend had finally lost it.

"I asked for it twice. Twice, she refused and told me to stop bothering about it and just read page 1013 instead. I did and found nothing. This might be it, Ron!" Harry said as he shook Ron by the shoulders.

He released his best friend and then crossed the room to look at Hermione's bookshelf. He scanned the spines of the books, and after a moment, found what he was looking for at the very bottom. He took out Hermione's old copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and turned to page 1013. As he had guessed, he found a folded parchment there. Ron sat beside him on the floor and together, they read the letter.

_Harry,_

_This letter is charmed so only you and Ron could read it, and if you are doing that right now, something might have happened to me. Harry, I know you asked for this before, but I guess now is the right time to give it to you._

Both men stopped reading and looked at each other. This was it.

Slowly, the rest of the letter was revealed to them, stating the exact location of Draco Malfoy. Harry looked up at Ron, who had already stood up and was already heading for the door. He quickly folded the letter then placed it inside his pocket.

"What are you waiting for, mate?" Ron asked, looking back to Harry as he was about to turn the knob. "We have a large ferret to find."

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank my sister for giving me a random page number. :) I also wanted to thank the people who continue to follow this story, especially those who review. Wee!! You guys are awesome! Hugs to all of you. Of course, I wouldn't forget my wonderful beta, Edenvirg, who never fails to amaze me with her talents. Without her help, this story's probably still stored here in my computer. Anyway, this would probably be my last update before book seven comes out. I'll update again a week or two after the book's released.


	10. Chapter 10: Visitors

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Harry Potter_, the last book would have a different ending.

**Chapter Ten: Visitors**

_Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in a dark, dank room, which was unfamiliar— and for her, unsafe. She squinted and tried to make out something out of the darkness. She gingerly took a step forward and then realised that her movements were fluid, as though she was submerged underwater. Dark, cold water._

Is this a dream?

_She heard a sound nearby and she followed it cautiously. She peeked from behind a grimy wall, and through a faint light coming from someone's wand, she saw hooded figures circled around something... or someone._

"_No more running now." She almost gasped loudly at the sound of the spine-chilling voice. The owner of the voice was still concealed behind the shadow of his hood, but she knew who it was. _

Lucius Malfoy.

"_No more running now, Draco."_

Draco.

_The name rang in her ears. _Draco. He's in trouble._ Hermione needed to help him but she couldn't move. She watched in terror as Lucius revealed his face. He wielded a wand in the air, and then he suddenly broke it into two. She knew it was Draco's._

_The broken wand fell on the cold stone floor with a loud clatter. Hermione tried to run to him, to save him, but she was rooted to the spot. Tears streamed down her face as she tried everything... to no avail. She watched in terror as Lucius Malfoy tortured his own son... his own flesh and blood. _

"_Crucio."_

"_No!" Hermione screamed. But she heard nothing, as if a Silencing Charm was used on her. All she heard was Lucius' maniacal laugh. She didn't even hear Draco cry out in pain._

"_Avada Kedavra."_

_Hermione saw it all, the green light from Lucius' wand hitting Draco squarely in the chest, Draco bathed in his own blood, his own father cackling merrily over his only son's death. Everything happened both slowly and swiftly, it was all nauseating. _

_She suddenly found herself sitting by Draco's side. She looked into his unseeing gray eyes, his limp and lifeless body. She blinked and her tears fell onto his pale skin. With shaking fingers, she wiped them away and brushed his blond hair away from his face... and then with her hands, she gently closed his eyes. _

_His face was serene. In a different situation, she would have been happy to just see him like this. But this was different. He was gone._

He's gone...

_She suddenly felt a painful yank at her hair. Her head was forcefully thrown back and she found herself face to face with Lucius Malfoy. She wanted to tear him apart with her own bare hands, but she could not move. She just looked at him with all the vileness and abhorrence she could muster. Lucius, however, kept a calm face, and then smiled in satisfaction._

"_You're next, Mudblood."_

* * *

Ron had to look at the address ten times before he was convinced that this was really the place. He looked up at the decrepit building and let out a low whistle.

"Never thought he'd stoop this bloody low," he said, giving the letter back to Harry.

Harry took the letter and absentmindedly placed it inside his pocket. He had heard of it from Hermione, but it was something he had to see for himself.

"Come on," he said as he approached the entrance. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

He needed some space after more than half a day of answering all her questions. She decided to take a nap earlier, so he went to the rooftop to be by himself.

He reached into the front pocket of his denim jacket and then fished out his last cigarette. He promised himself that he would not smoke anymore after finishing this pack. This was the last. Nothing more after this.

He placed the cigarette between his lips as he fumbled through the jacket pockets for the cheap lighter Tom gave him. He found it in the pocket where he kept his wand, took it, and then lit the cigarette.

In a way, it felt good to have it all off his chest. Other than that, it felt good that she accepted him despite of everything. He knew her views could change once she regained her memories, but for now, it was good to know that someone understood... and that someone had forgiven him.

He was still confused as to how he really felt about her. He always tried to elude the issue every time it crossed his mind. It was like he got to know her all over again. This time, however, their prejudices and their pasts were flushed down the drain. He got to know her in a new light... and this time, he felt like he also started to feel for her.

It was the first time he felt this way, and it was frustrating and great at the same time. Sometimes he felt like he just wanted to take her away somewhere, where no one knew them and there start anew. But there were also times when he just wanted to push her away, forget everything and be alone again.

He took the cigarette from his lips and expelled the light gray smoke in annoyance. He was Draco Malfoy. He was not supposed to be close to her, much more to feel this way towards her. He'd probably mess up again and hurt her later on. Besides, he had plans for himself... for a better life... and those didn't include her.

They would take her away soon. He felt it. He should distance himself from her. He was not supposed to feel lonely, angry, or wanting when she leaves. She was not part of the plan and it _should_ stay that way. He would give her back to Potter, try to make a bargain with him, and then he would move on with his life.

_As simple as that._

He let out a snort and then frowned. _It never is simple._ It never was. Especially for him.

He sighed, dropped the half-finished cigarette to the ground, and then stomped on it. If only it was that easy to extinguish one's feelings... To just stomp on it and move on like nothing happened.

But things were always hard for him. He _is_ Draco Malfoy. Life was a bitch and he had to deal with all of these.

* * *

When the sun had set below the horizon, Draco decided to go back to his flat. He knocked softly and waited for her to answer the door. When she didn't, he invited himself in, thinking she might be in the bathroom or was too busy over something.

"I'm here, Herm—"

He was not able to finish his sentence after he was thrown back by a muddle of unruly curls. He smacked the back of his head on the wall and was about to yell at her when he realised that she was crying. She had thrown herself at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried against his chest. He was still a bit shocked and confused about what happened, but he did what first came to his mind: he wrapped his arms around her.

He was about to open his mouth to ask her what was wrong, when she suddenly pulled back and looked up to him.

"Oh, God," she said with a terrified expression. "I-I really thought you were gone."

"What... what happened? Did somebody—"

"No," she took a step back and disentangled herself from his grasp. "No... I mean, I know it was just a dream, but it was so terrifying and-and it all... it all felt so real."

Draco froze.

"A dream?"

Hermione looked up at him and blinked.

"A horrible one."

Draco suddenly felt the throbbing pain from the back of his head. He ran a hand over the knot then looked at Hermione in disbelief. Before he could voice out his fears, Hermione spoke them out for him.

"He was there. Lucius," she said. "He killed you first then he... he told me I was next." She paused and took in his reaction. When Draco didn't say anything about it, she let out a nervous laugh. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Hermione looked into his eyes. He didn't... and that was a bad thing. She was about to ask him if he was having the same dreams when he suddenly revealed his wand. He ran to his closet, took out the cloaks they used before, and stuffed them inside his bag.

"Bring your wand, Granger," he said in urgency. "I have to take you to Potter myself."

"B-but—"

"I already told you how dangerous he is," Draco said, with a bit of frustration in his voice. "He wants me killed... he wants all of us killed."

"But I thought—"

There was a sharp knock at the door, and both of them froze. This was followed by another knock, its sound piercing the silence. They looked at each other. For a while it seemed as though the world had stopped. Hermione cautiously took out her wand as if a single sudden movement would make such noise. He also slowly and quietly walked back to the door. She then gave Draco a determined look. He nodded then pointed the tip of his wand on the doorknob.

Draco muttered the unlocking spell, and then with his other hand, grasped the cold metal. He turned the knob and heard the faint click. He swallowed then raised his wand as he inched the door open. Soon, his eyes met the glasses, the red hair, the glares and the scar. He rolled his eyes, let out a snort, and then opened the door wider.

"Finally, Potter," Draco drawled when he saw who the visitors were. "It took you more than a month. I actually thought you could do better than that."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Milli, but no, I can't take care of the cat tonight."

Pansy was crouched in front of the fireplace, where Millicent Crabbe's head was. Her friend Flooed her to ask if she could take care of her cat, because she and Vincent were going to attend the Ministry ball, and Millicent's mother, who would be taking care of their son, was allergic to cats. Millicent smirked, and then gave Pansy a knowing look.

"Going to the ball, too?" she asked as she took in her friend's appearance. She didn't even wait for Pansy's answer before asking another question. "With whom?"

"Ron," she answered indifferently. "He doesn't have a companion and I have nothing better to do, anyway. Besides, I haven't been to that ball in ages."

"Alright," Millicent said, rolling her eyes. "I'll just ask Daphne. I'll see you there later."

Pansy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, see you."

Pansy stood up and walked back to the couch where she was sitting before Millicent Flooed her. That she got a bit excited was an understatement, because it was only six o'clock and she was ready to go. She decided to spend the remaining hour reading a magazine. Ron promised to pick her up at seven, sharp, but she still decided to owl him that morning, lest he forgot.

She looked down at the dark green dress robes she bought the day before. She fell in love with it the moment she saw it. She smoothed down the cool, smooth fabric then smiled to herself. She hoped he'd like it too.

She glanced at the clock in the living room. There were still forty-five minutes to go. She focused her attention back to the magazine, admiring the periwinkle blue robes the witch was wearing. She looked up at the clock again.

_Forty-four minutes_.

And then she waited.

* * *

Harry and Ron were both gaping at him like idiots when they finally saw him. They were quite surprised to know that he was expecting them, but all the more, they were surprised to see how he looked like. Four years in the Muggle world had changed him. There was still the same smirk, the same pale skin, and the same irritating drawl that they remembered. However, the black hair, the plain Muggle clothes, the old sneakers, and the dingy apartment did not go together with Draco Malfoy.

Harry's trail of vision travelled down to his left arm, which was covered by the sleeve of his shirt. Hermione told him that Malfoy had accepted the Mark. He wanted to see it for himself, so he stared as if through that he would be able to see through the fabric.

"It's still there, Potter," Malfoy said with a sneer.

That snapped him off his trance, so he looked up to his face and reminded himself why they were here in the first place.

"We just have a few questions for you, Malfoy," Harry said. He looked at Ron, who was already red in anger but was trying to keep himself from throttling the former school bully.

"Who's there Draco?"

Hermione was standing behind Draco and his back was blocking her view of the door. When they heard her voice, Harry and Ron's eyes lit up. They looked at Draco again.

"Let's talk about this inside," Draco said.

He took a step back and let them inside the room. He took a look at the hallway first, and when he saw that it was empty, he closed the door and locked it using magic. He was about to turn towards the other people in the room when he felt a sharp pain on his jaw. The force threw him a few feet from where he was standing. It took him a while to realise what had happened. Scarhead had hit him.

"What was that about?" he snapped as he massaged his now painful jaw.

Hermione was about to approach Draco but the two other men had already took out their wands and blocked her path.

"What have you done to her?" Harry asked angrily.

Draco shifted his focus to Hermione, who was dumbly staring at them, her face still flushed and her eyes still swollen from crying. _What a great timing._ Now they thought he was hurting their friend.

"I have a lot to explain," he said with a sigh.

"You bet, Malfoy," Ron said hotly.

He cleared his throat then looked at Hermione.

"Maybe we should take a seat first and talk about this like civilized people," he said. Harry was about to say something but he beat him to it. "You can ask her yourself. I did nothing."

Both men focused their attention now to their friend.

"I... it was just a bad dream, I mean—"

Before she could finish, both Harry and Ron were suddenly hugging her while she gave Draco a nervous and confused look. They started to bombard her with questions at the same time, and Draco thought they should stop wasting time. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat loudly again.

"Maybe we should take a seat first," he said, and he held back a snort because he sounded like his old self again. Like he was rich, like he was on top of the world... like he was still a Malfoy and the name still carried with it the prestige and power he used to flaunt.

The two men disentangled themselves from a harassed-looking Hermione, but they only stood there and gave him a look of distrust. He sighed. He held out his wand to Potter but Weasley grabbed it roughly from him. He was about to give him a scathing remark regarding his manners when he saw Hermione, who was giving him a pleading look. He just looked away. No reassurance. No support. No comfort. After that, Ron, who handed Draco's wand to Harry, walked with Harry to the sofa, while Hermione sighed in defeat and took a seat beside Ron. Draco just stood in front of them.

"Where's the _Veritaserum_, Potter?" he asked impatiently.

Harry glared at him and muttered something about gits, but he stood up once again and handed him the flask of clear liquid. Draco had a few drops of it and then handed the flask back to Harry, who promptly returned to his seat.

Draco sat on the bed and faced them. Hermione had read about the truth serum before and immediately, she saw its effects on him. She saw his glassy eyes and the vacant expression on his face.

"I want to know what happened here, Malfoy," Harry demanded. He knew that at this moment, he has the upper hand.

"I found out that she was in an encounter against Death Eaters before she came here," Draco started. "Why she came here of all places, I don't know."

"Why didn't you ask her?" Ron cut in.

He gave him a glare then continued.

"I wanted to, Weasley," Draco said slowly, as if he was talking to a child. "Unfortunately, your friend here lost her memories, and after knowing that my father had escaped Azkaban, I decided to keep her here with me first. I knew that if I brought her to you personally, I might be replacing Lucius in Azkaban instead."

Both of them looked at Hermione now, and she shrank under their scrutinizing stares.

"So you... you don't remember us?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

"B-but Draco had already told me about you," she said, and she saw them wince openly when she called him by his first name. "I do remember some things and some people, however... and he taught me again how to use magic."

This time, it was Draco who received the attention. He looked away then frowned. _This is bad for my image._

"But you could have returned her sooner," Ron said, breaking the silence. "Surely, there were ways."

This time, Draco smirked.

"I needed something, Weasley," he answered sarcastically. "Not from you, however." He shifted his attention to Harry. "Anyway, what took you so long, Potter?" he asked, changing the topic. "It was brilliant that you defeated the Dark Lord, but this place wasn't very hard to find. And surely, you had ways of knowing where she was."

Harry looked at Ron then sighed.

"Maybe I should tell you about everything first," Harry said in a business-like tone. Draco just raised an eyebrow at him, so he continued. "If you're thinking it was you who found her, you're wrong, because, Malfoy, she found you first. She found you here about a year ago when she visited a Muggle friend from a nearby town. She wanted to arrest you, but since we hadn't heard from you since you ran away, I decided that it was better to observe you first. See if you're still in touch with the wanted Death Eaters and if we can use you to catch them."

Draco gave Hermione a piercing stare.

"So she's been watching me in the past year."

Harry nodded.

"After a few months, she was convinced that you were not in contact with them and that you were not doing anything wrong here, so we decided not to arrest you. However, I still didn't trust you, so I asked her once again to continue watching you."

"So you just believed everything she said and decided not to put me in prison," Draco said in a tone of disbelief.

"She was quite persuasive," Harry said, and he couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips.

Draco then looked at Ron.

"And what's your part here, Weasley?" he asked.

Ron suddenly turned as red as his hair as he scowled at him.

"As I've guessed," Draco said with a smirk. "Continue, Potter."

Harry looked at Ron and then at Draco, and shook his head. He should be the one asking the questions here. There must be something wrong with the _Veritaserum_.

"She reported to me one day that a Death Eater was able to track you down. She got rid of him before he got to you, then she decided to put this place under the Fidelius, with her being the Secret-Keeper. It was only earlier that we found the note she left for us, where she wrote your location."

"So that was the reason why no one bothered me in the past year," Draco said as the pieces of the puzzle came together. She watched him while he was outside his flat and when he was inside, he was well-protected and well-concealed by the charm. He pondered on this, and then later furrowed his eyebrows. "How come I could tell Muggles freely about my location?" He glanced at Hermione, but she was looking down at her lap.

"She made adjustments, so that it won't interfere with your everyday living," Harry answered. "Only magical people were barred from knowing your location."

This time, Hermione looked up, and Draco saw her pale and nervous face. All of these might have been too much for her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and almost slapped himself in front of the golden trio. He didn't mean to sound like he cared.

Hermione just nodded.

"So... am I leaving with them now?" she asked in a small voice.

Draco nodded, then looked at Harry and Ron.

"Maybe Weasley can take her back," he said, looking at Harry. "I need to talk with you, Potter."

Before Harry could answer, there was a knock at the door. Harry pointed his wand at Draco and motioned for him to stand up and open it. Draco rolled his eyes but did it anyway.

"Easy with the wand, Potter," Draco said with a glare when the tip of the wand was pushed into his back.

Harry said nothing, and just poked his back harder. Draco got the message. _Now I've got two bruises from Scarhead._

"Hey, Drake," Tracy said cheerfully as soon as Draco opened the door. Harry hid himself behind the door. His wand was still pointed at Draco, but the Slytherin acted casually.

"Hey," Draco said with a smile. "Are you going to kidnap Hermione again?"

Tracy laughed and then nodded. He looked back at Ron and Hermione, who were now standing up.

"You and Weasley can stay with Trace while I talk to Potter," Draco said.

Hermione looked at Ron, and then motioned for him to follow her. Draco stepped back and gave way for them.

"I didn't know you had company," Tracy said with an apologetic look. "Maybe I should just go."

"No, Trace, it's alright," Hermione said with a reassuring smile. "By the way, this is my friend, Ron. Ron, this is Tracy. She's our friend here. She lives with her brother down at the second floor."

Ron smiled and held out his hand to Tracy, which she took.

"Nice to meet you, Ron," she said, facing Draco afterwards. "Aren't you going to join us?"

Draco shook his head.

"I'll just go and get them later," he said. After closing the door behind him, he opened it again and called Ron back.

"Stay there for a while, Weasley," Draco said in a low voice when the redhead reached him. "I'll call you back when you're needed."

Ron was about to lash at him, but Draco suddenly slammed the door at his face.

When he was sure that nothing else was overlooked, he walked away from the door and looked at Harry. "Now, let's talk."

He walked towards the kitchen and then sat on one of the chairs. It was only then that Harry was able to inspect his flat. The room and the furnishings were quite old, but everything seemed to be in order. He was roaming his eyes around when his focus suddenly rested on something sitting on top of Draco's bed.

"Sleeping with stuffed bears now, Malfoy?" Harry asked and he could not suppress the smile on his lips.

"That belongs to her," Draco replied sharply.

"Of course," Harry said with a chuckle as he sat on the other chair. Draco shot him a murderous look, so Harry cleared his throat loudly and wiped the smile from his face. "So what are we going to talk about?" he asked, seriously this time.

"I need something from you, Potter," Draco answered directly. "Maybe what I did for Granger wouldn't count anymore, since it turned out that she did something for me first." He paused and bent closer to the table. "I'm proposing a bargain," he said, in a demanding voice. "I'll help you with those Death Eaters, and then you'll give me what I need."

* * *

Harry looked at Draco from the other side of the table. It was an offer he couldn't resist. He took care of Hermione and kept her safe. Now he was also offering to help catch the remaining Death Eaters. To his surprise, all he asked for return was a new identity in the Muggle world, a better place to live in and probably a better job.

"Are-are you sure that's all?" he asked in disbelief. "You don't want to come back?"

"There?" Draco scoffed. "You could probably clear me of the crimes I was accused of, but you can't force the people there to trust me. I'll be more content here, believe it or not. I don't care what you do with the Manor and my father's money. I just need a life away from all of that."

Harry watched him again. He had given him Veritaserum almost an hour ago and he was quite sure that it still hadn't wore off. This wasn't a trap. He was actually making a sincere offer and he truly wasn't interested in anything else other than what he had asked for.

"Alright," Harry said after a long pause, as everything sank in. "We'll give everything you asked for after these Death Eaters are arrested."

"Good," Draco said, and Harry saw a hint of a smile on his face. He stood up and walked toward the door. "Come in, Weasley."

The redhead was scowling deeply when he reentered Draco's flat. He stood beside the chair Harry was occupying and glared at Draco, who seated himself on the other chair.

"Now what, Malfoy?" Ron asked rudely.

"We need a Bonder," Draco answered shortly.

Ron gaped at Harry as if he had grown extra arms and an extra head.

"You can't trust him," he said with a stern look.

"I do," Harry said calmly. "It'll be alright, Ron."

Although Ron was still doubtful regarding his best friend's decision, they proceeded with performing the Unbreakable Vow. Both of them swore and agreed to perform their part of the bargain. After the Unbreakable Vow was done, Harry gave Draco a hesitant look. Nevertheless, he extended a hand across the table. Draco looked at it for a while and then gave him a quick handshake, like it was something to seal the agreement.

"Now that's done, you can go follow Granger," Draco told Ron. "It's Room 205. I'm sure you're old enough to find your way around."

Ron said nothing. He just huffed on his way out. When Ron had closed the door behind him, Draco faced Harry again.

"I still have questions," he said in a more civil tone. "I'm sure you also have a lot for me. If you're not convinced about my answers, I'm giving you the permission to explore my mind."

It sounded fair enough for Harry.

"Start asking then," he said as he folded his hands on top of the table. "I'll try to answer as much as I can."

* * *

"Was he always like that before?" Hermione asked Ron when Tracy left for a while to prepare dinner for them.

Ron looked away from the telly, shifted in his seat, and then faced her.

"Are you trying to tell me he was all _nice_ to you when you were with him?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione chuckled at his expression.

"Well, there were times when he was like that. There had also been a time when he got very angry," she answered. "But he was usually... _nice_ to me."

He saw how Malfoy interacted with that Muggle, and it was quite hard for him to believe that he really was like that now. Pansy would definitely flip.

She looked toward the kitchen. Tracy wouldn't probably reappear any time soon.

"So, how are my parents?" she asked in a low voice. "Draco wasn't able to tell me much about them."

"They're alright. Very worried, but they're fine," Ron answered with a smile, and then gave her a look of concern. "How about you? I mean, I know you don't remember a lot of things and that's hard."

Hermione nodded.

"Good thing Draco found me," she said. "I don't know what would have happened to me if someone else did."

Ron was about to say something when he caught a glimpse of the clock. It was already eight-thirty. Eight-thirty. An hour and thirty minutes. The ball. Pansy. He was _so_ dead.

"Oh, fuck," he said loudly. Realising what he did, he gave Hermione an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I just... I'll be back, alright?"

He stood up and ran out of the door just as Tracy was about to enter the living room.

"What happened?" she asked Hermione, who was looking as confused as she was.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "He probably forgot something important."

"Should we wait for him?" Tracy asked.

Hermione looked toward the door.

"He probably won't mind if we don't," she said. "Besides, I'm starving."

"Me too," Tracy said with a laugh. "Come on."

* * *

"I really have no idea about that," Harry answered. "All I know is that she found a way of letting you know about it and getting your consent, so she could be able perform the Fidelius. I'm guessing you do know this, at least subconsciously."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the table as if he could find the answer there.

"So we wouldn't know until she regained her memories," he said rather absently.

Harry nodded. He glanced at his watch and thought that they should end their meeting now.

"Is that your last question?" he asked hastily.

"Yes," Draco answered and stood up from his chair.

Harry returned Draco's wand after that. For the first time in years, they gave each other a rather hesitant, nonetheless sincere smile. No matter how hard it was for Harry to admit it, he knew he wasn't the same Draco Malfoy he knew before. This was good, of course, especially now that he knew which side he really was on.

"Maybe we should go get them now before Tracy turns Weasley into someone else we wouldn't be able to recognise," Draco said as he walked towards the door.

Harry nodded and followed him.

**A/N: **I'm back! So how did you guys find HPDH? Hope all of you would continue to read this fic despite the outcome of the last book.

Now for the thank-you's. First of all, I would like to thank my beta, Edenvirg for helping me out with this chapter and for agreeing to correct it twice. Without her, this would be a total disaster. To all the readers who have this story on alert and/or their favorites, to the people who added this to their C2's, and to everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH. You guys are amazing. :D


	11. Chapter 11: No Goodbyes

**A/N: **I'm really sorry, guys. I meant to update sooner, but stuff happened. Anyway, here's Chapter Eleven. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own a study lamp, several books, a pile of notebooks, two sharpeners, and a ton of pens and pencils. I do not own _Harry Potter_, though.

**Chapter Eleven: No Goodbyes**

Ronald Weasley had never felt so stupid and helpless. There was no way he could reach Pansy from this place and he couldn't just leave Hermione alone. Harry expected him to stay with her. Ron kept pacing outside the door, thinking of a way out of this mess. He asked her out himself and now he stood her up. That was just plain rude, and Pansy was probably thinking of mutilating him right now.

He knew that Pansy would definitely throw a fit. He also knew that she might resort to doing something drastic. He should be ready.

He took a deep breath, and while walking about in the hallway, started to rehearse what he was going to say.

"Uh, Pansy," he started, whispering frantically to himself. "I know that what I did was very wrong and before you resort to anything drastic, I want you to know how sorry I am. I... Harry and I, we found Hermione! We should celebrate. I'll-I'll make it up—"

"Talking to yourself now, Weasley?"

Ron suddenly spun around and flushed when he saw Malfoy and Harry watching him. But his anger soon resurfaced when he saw the smirk on his mortal enemy's face and the look of amusement his best friend wore.

"She's inside," he said with a glare. "Having dinner with Tracy."

Harry looked at Malfoy.

"Maybe you should talk to her first," Harry said, to Ron's utter disbelief. "We'll go back to the other side and..." Harry cleared his throat before continuing. "We'll just have things prepared for her there."

Draco looked at the two men first, and after a long pause, he nodded.

"We'll be back in an hour or two," Harry said in assurance.

He turned to leave, and after a few paces past Ron, he realised that his friend was not following him.

"Ron," he called to the redhead, who was now gawking at him as if he had grown another head, "let's go. We have a lot of things to do."

He heard Malfoy snicker behind him but Ron chose to ignore the git this time. He grudgingly followed Harry, but didn't say anything. It was only when they had descended the stairs that he did.

"Why are we leaving her there with Malfoy?" he asked in annoyance. "Can't we take her back now?"

Harry frowned then looked at Ron.

"I guess she should have a bit more time to say goodbye to them... the Muggles, I mean," he answered. "Besides, her apartment's a mess!"

Ron flinched. Indeed it was. Because of their excitement over the letter, they forgot to return Hermione's things in order. Hermione might not be angry at them for it, but surely, his mother would be.

"But maybe you should owl her parents first," Harry added as they walked to the dark alley behind the building. "I'll go ahead to her flat."

Ron was thanking all deities in existence after Harry gave him his task. Two birds in one stone, or so Hermione would say. Owl the Grangers and then owl Pansy.

"Alright," he said, and he could not help the smile forming on his lips.

Both men soon Disapparated to different places.

* * *

Draco stared at the door. He should take her back now. No goodbyes. No promises of returning. She would just disappear and they would move on as if nothing happened. Tom and Tracy would ask, and he'd tell them she returned to where she belonged. No further questions. No tears. No comfort. 

He raised his fist and knocked twice. Tracy soon answered the door. She looked so happy and he somehow felt guilty that he had to ruin it for her.

"Hey, we just started eating," she said as he pulled him inside. She closed the door then started to lead him to the kitchen. "So your guests had left?"

"Yeah," Draco answered flatly.

"I was just telling Hermione about Tom's date last night," she said with a giggle. "I haven't told you about it, right?"

Draco cleared his throat then stopped in his tracks. Tracy turned to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt you guys, but I have to get Hermione back."

Tracy dropped his hand then fully faced him.

"Is there something wrong, Drake?" she asked worriedly.

Draco shook his head then plastered a smile on his face.

"I just wish to talk to her," he answered nonchalantly. "You could kidnap her tomorrow, instead."

Tracy nodded then sighed in disappointment.

"Alright," she said. "I'll just call her."

She disappeared into the kitchen and returned after a while with Hermione.

"Tomorrow, okay?" Tracy said as she gave Hermione's hand to Draco.

Hermione gave Draco a look, but he simply looked away. Expect Granger to push the guilt further into his gut.

"Goodnight, Tracy," Draco said as he pulled Hermione to the door.

"Goodnight, guys," the redhead said with a smile.

"Bye, Tracy."

Hermione looked back to smile at her, but Draco didn't. He kept on walking. No looking back. Hermione groaned in frustration. He couldn't just do this. Didn't she matter to him? _Doesn't he care? Even just a bit? _

When they were about to climb the stairs, Hermione stopped in rebellion then pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"What's the matter, Granger?" Draco hissed.

"I should be asking you that, Draco," she said with a glare. "Aren't you even going to tell them? Can't I properly say goodbye?"

Draco just turned around and continued to walk back to his flat. Hermione bit her lip and tried to suppress the tears which were starting to cloud her vision.

"Just say it, Draco," she said, without even thinking twice. "Just say it and I'll stay."

"You ought to listen to yourself, Granger," he said coldly over his shoulder after a long pause. He turned away again then disappeared as he walked up the next flight of stairs.

Hermione ran up and followed him. She wanted to say more but some of their neighbors were in the hallway. He left the door open for her and when she entered his flat, she slammed it shut.

"So that's just it?" she said bitterly. "You made the bargain, you got what you want, and so we flush everything down the drain."

Draco turned around and faced her.

"Why?" he drawled. "Were you expecting more, Granger?"

Her face fell and she started to cry. Draco kept his hands on his sides and tried his best not to look at her. It was better this way. She wouldn't have any desire to come back after this. She would disappear and their lives would go on as if nothing happened.

"I just... I don't want to go, Draco, _please_."

"You don't belong here, alright?" he said angrily. "Is that hard to understand?"

"Can't I at least talk to Tracy first?" she asked again with a pleading look.

"There's no need for that," he said, turning his back on her. "Take your wand and the clothes you had when you came. Everything else, leave them here." He leaned on the wall and looked out of the open window.

Hermione was about to say something but she kept it to herself. Instead, she opened her closet and took her clothes. She soon disappeared into the bathroom, and it was only then that Draco was able to release the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

He breathed in and out slowly and focused on the darkness outside, dotted by the occasional lights from the houses and establishments below. A slight breeze blew from outside and it somehow soothed him, though temporarily.

"I know what you're trying to do, Draco."

He almost jumped in fright when he spun around and saw her standing close to him. _How was she able to do that?_ He didn't even hear the bathroom door open. He took in her appearance and for a while he thought she was back to being what she was. The Hermione Granger he knew from Hogwarts. The Hermione Granger whose life he made miserable. The Hermione Granger who despised him... only, that wasn't what her eyes said.

"I know what you are trying to do but you are _not_ going to succeed," she said determinedly.

He sighed then looked back out the window.

"I also know what you are trying to do... but you are _most definitely not_ going to succeed."

She walked closer and joined him by the window. Draco tried to keep the few inches of distance between them. He dared not move, though doing so made him feel uncomfortable. They just stood there in silence for a few minutes, and Draco tried his best not to be the first one to speak. With that, he succeeded.

"I'm going to miss all of this," she said, staring ahead. "I just... I want you to know that."

He chanced a glance toward her direction and looked away quickly when he saw that she was watching him this time.

"Don't wait for a reply to that. I don't have one."

She laughed. He had never seen or heard her laugh like that, but he thought it felt good... felt good to hear, felt good to see, felt good to feel. He wanted to throw himself out of the window for thinking that way, but it was something that could not be helped — just like a lot of things that concerned her.

"Nothing's funny, Granger," he said with a straight face.

"I know," she said with a smile, and then she looked back out the window. "I'm going to leave today, Draco, but you can't push me away just like that. I could come back whenever I want to."

"Don't."

Hermione turned and saw that he was looking at her.

"End it now. Don't come back."

"But why?" she asked, facing him fully.

Draco sighed in frustration.

"Because you cannot combine this and your previous life. They don't come together," he answered. "And I have plans. Plans that don't include you."

"So—"

"Don't make things more complicated, Granger. Just let it go. You'll forget about this, anyway."

Hermione scowled.

"Says who?" she said with a defiant stare. "What if I do remember this... this and the past?"

There was a long pause before Draco answered.

"Then you'll hate me more."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and kept herself from hitting him.

"Who are you to assume these things? To decide for me?"

She raised her voice and inched closer to him. He had to turn away from the window and face her to preserve the space between them. To keep that invisible line that separated them.

"Because I know!" he replied, matching the timbre of her voice.

She only shook her head and glared at him. He took several deep breaths to keep himself from hitting her and shaking her violently until she regained her senses and her memories.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked in frustration. "I don't want you here. You came here without any reason and disturbed my peace. I have tried _so_ hard to forget. Now, _please_, I beg you. Get out of my life!"

She knew he didn't mean everything he said, and still his words hurt. It would have been better if he took out a knife and stabbed her repeatedly. She bit her lip and kept herself from crying. It was just stupid because she felt so attached to him. She didn't know why, but leaving this place felt like dying, or at least the part of her that dwelled here. She didn't want this part of her to die. That was the only coherent thing she had right now. It was foolish to throw away a part of the puzzle she had already solved. Most of all, it was unfair to be forced to do so.

"I know what you are trying to do, Draco Malfoy," she said boldly. "I know what you are trying to do and as long as this part of me exists you are _never_ going to succeed."

* * *

"Have you finished?" Harry asked Ron. 

He had just finished cleaning Hermione's bedroom and living room. It was apparent, however, that Ron was yet to be finished with the kitchen.

"What's taking Pig so long?" he asked again as Ron placed the clean cutlery in a cupboard.

The stack of plates almost slipped from Ron's grasp in his surprise. He composed himself then answered his friend's query.

"You know that bird," he answered indifferently. "He'll be—"

Before he could finish his sentence, they both heard a rapid and frenzied tapping on the living room window. Harry was about to get it, but Ron suddenly pushed him aside and ran to the living room. He opened the window for his owl and then took two notes from the bird's leg.

The first he opened was that from Hermione's parents. They were very happy that Hermione had already been found. They also expressed their eagerness to see her as soon as possible. Ron handed this note to Harry.

"Maybe you should go get them now, mate," he said. "I'll do the rest here."

Harry took the note from him but he eyed the other one his friend was holding.

"What about the other one?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Ron answered abruptly, placing the rolled parchment inside his pocket. "Just go, Harry. I could manage here."

Harry looked towards the kitchen. He could surely finish cleaning the room soon.

"Alright," he said. "I'll get the Grangers. I'll bring them to The Burrow and tell others the news. I'll also get Hermione myself and get someone else to arrange the other things. After you finish here, report to The Burrow, okay?"

Ron nodded. Things were surely going his way. As soon as Harry Disapparated, he returned to the kitchen to finish his job there. The note could probably wait for a while. He could make a detour to Pansy's flat first to apologize again. After that, they could probably go to The Burrow together.

He was able to finish cleaning in half the time he expected. He smiled to himself and decided to finally read Pansy's reply. He took the note from his pocket and slowly opened it. After the parchment was fully revealed to him, however, he frowned.

_Shit_.

He ran to the living room. Good thing he had left his wand in the kitchen or else he would have burned the bloody bird himself.

"Pig!" he bellowed and the owl flew away from him in fright. "You stupid bird! I told you to deliver this!"

If the poor bird could only talk, he would have been able to tell Ron what really happened. However, it could not. Ron, when he had calmed down a bit, beckoned the bird to him. He tied the parchment again to its leg.

"Now, deliver this to Pansy," he said firmly. "Be sure to ask for a reply. I'll be waiting here."

The bird seemed to have glared at him, but it still flew out of the window when he opened it.

Ron sighed and watched as his owl disappeared into the darkness. When it did, he walked away from the window and collapsed on a nearby sofa.

* * *

No words need to be said. No matter how each of them reasoned against the other's decision, no one would admit defeat. It would take them forever arguing. In the end, they both decided to say nothing about it. 

Draco turned the sofa toward the other window and sat there instead. Hermione soon felt tired of standing and also sat there. Like when they were standing by the window, they kept distant from each other. They sat on opposite ends of the old sofa.

After a few minutes, Hermione opened the window. A gentle wind blew in and it somehow lessened the tension inside the room.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked, after what seemed like forever to Hermione. He swept his bangs from his eyes then looked at her. "I haven't eaten dinner and I bet what you had at Tracy's wasn't enough."

Hermione had to agree. She was really starving, but having been preoccupied by other things, she seemed to have forgotten about it until Draco reminded her.

She nodded and was about to rise when Draco raised a restraining hand.

"I'll do it," he said.

He rose from the sofa then went to the kitchen. Hermione watched him for a while, but he almost caught her staring so she focused her attention on the night sky instead. She was about to turn back to Draco and ask if he needed any help when she saw him walking back towards the sofa. He placed down the tray he was holding on the space between them and returned to his prior position.

"Thanks," Hermione said. He took one of the sandwiches he prepared.

"This will be the last," he said before taking a bite.

"Says who?" she scoffed.

Draco didn't answer her. He was too hungry to argue right now. He continued to attack his sandwich then gulped down half of his juice. She tried to stifle her laughter but she could not help herself. She placed her sandwich back on the plate and laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked after swallowing the contents of his mouth.

"You eat like Ron!" she laughed. "Who would have thought?"

Draco felt his cheeks redden. The last thing he would want was to be compared to that smelly, red-haired weasel.

"Good thing you remembered how your ex-boyfriend eats," he said with a scowl, and then he continued to eat.

He congratulated himself when Hermione's laughing ceased.

"He was?" she asked in disbelief.

Draco nodded. He finished the rest of his dinner before he spoke again.

"You have a funny taste in men, Granger," he said with a sarcastic smile.

"I know," she said after a pause.

His eyes met hers.

"Why, do you remember the others now?" he asked coolly.

"No," she answered after taking a sip of the juice. "But I do remember two of them. I guess that's enough."

He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Who's the other one?" he asked.

Hermione picked up her sandwich and continued to eat. Draco almost thought the subject was dropped. He turned back to the window and savored the cool night air.

"The other one was a stupid bastard who was trying to kick me out of his life as if I could forget everything with a snap of a finger." She frowned deeply then continued. "Yes, I had amnesia, but what he was asking me to do was ridiculous."

Draco let out a mirthless laugh.

"You fancy _me_, Granger?"

He faced her. She was giving him a look of pure venom and he almost thought she would hex him then and there.

"Yes, Draco," she said, and she could not keep her voice from shaking. "It sounds so laughable and it doesn't make much sense, but _yes_. I _fancy_ you, useless and ugly slug that you are."

He didn't know what to say after that. She had just confessed her feelings for him. That was the last thing he expected her to do.

_Why here? Why now? And why her?_

Hermione felt sick. That was so stupid and embarrassing. All she wanted right now was to melt away and disappear.

"Have you hit your head?" he asked, even though he knew she didn't. He just could no longer stand the deafening silence.

Tears started to prick her eyes, but she did all she could to keep herself from crying.

"Of course not," she said angrily. She turned away and looked towards the window.

Draco sighed.

"The useless and ugly slug wants to know why you fancy him."

Hermione angrily brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe because the slug was nice to me. He was the only one who seemed to have understood me. He was the only bridge I had to the past. But now..."

She was not able to finish the sentence. She was so upset with Draco, much more with herself, that she started to cry again. Guilt gripped Draco's heart, but he tried to ignore it. Soon, it became too painful that he couldn't breathe. He looked at the crying girl in front of him and did what first came to his mind. He reached out a hand and bridged the distance between them. He rested that hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him in surprise. She watched as he pushed the tray closer to her and pulled her to his side. Before she could even absorb what was happening, she found herself enveloped in his embrace.

She slightly pulled back and gave him an inquiring look. He wiped her tears first before looking into her brown eyes and answering her unspoken question.

"The slug wishes to apologize for being such a git," he answered. "He also wants the stubborn, know-it-all otter to know that he _fancies_ her too."

It was told rather jokingly, but she knew he was sincere. She could see it in his eyes. She smiled and cupped the side of his face. He smiled back and pulled her closer. He knew this was insane because he jumped into this pit out of gut feeling. But it felt right... and it felt good.

He further closed the distance between them when he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly and pressed herself closer to him, wanting to feel more of him. He felt like exploding after what seemed like a thousand of sensations overcame him. He couldn't believe he just did the thing he least wanted himself to do.

_But it was something that could not be helped — just like a lot of things that concerned her._

He held her close when the kiss ended. He was still quite giddy, and he had to blame it on the lack of oxygen when he started laughing like an idiot. It just came to him, a warm and pleasant feeling that spread from his chest to his limbs and lastly, to his head. He decided to release it and he found himself laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a smile.

He shook his head.

"I just..." He paused and took a deep breath. "I feel happy."

"Draco Malfoy feels happy," she chuckled. "What's the next shock of the century?"

Draco acted as if he was thinking and then smirked.

"Hermione Granger fancies Draco Malfoy."

"Ha-ha," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She paused for a while then smirked. "So does that mean I win the argument?"

Draco smiled then kissed her on the forehead.

"No."

He received a very painful blow on his shoulder after that.

* * *

Ron must have fallen asleep. He opened his eyes and found Pig pecking his hand like a maniac. 

"Ow!" he exclaimed, snatching his hand away. "You didn't have to do that."

The owl only offered its leg. He took the parchment and opened it. It was still the note he sent earlier, only this time there were stains of what he assumed was wine on it. He looked up at Pig and saw that the bird was drenched.

"Sorry," he muttered.

He went to the kitchen for his wand and dried the feathers of the poor owl. After that, he searched his pocket for owl treats. He found one and gave it to Pig.

"You can go now," he said. "I'll just see her myself."

The owl hooted then flew out of the open window. Ron sighed and then he Apparated to Pansy's flat. When he got there, he once again felt the nervousness he felt earlier. He should be ready. He took a deep breath.

_I can do this. I've faced worse._

He raised his fist then knocked twice. There was no answer so he knocked again. After two more attempts, he tried the door knob. He was surprised to see it unlocked, and when it all sank in, he started to worry.

_What if the Death Eaters came and took her away?_

After taking out his wand, Ron opened the door then stormed into her flat.

"Pansy?" he called loudly.

He looked around and when he didn't see her, he decided to search the other rooms. He was about to walk towards her bedroom when he heard a loud purr from a far corner in the living room. He carefully approached it.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners, Weasley?" she asked as she stroked the fat cat on her lap.

He let out a sigh of relief then returned his wand to his pocket. She was sitting on the floor, with Millicent's cat on her lap and a glass of wine in her hand

"I almost thought—"

"You don't just enter private property if you're not invited in." she said, cutting him off. She didn't look at him. She simply stared at the space in front of her.

"But—"

"The person didn't answer the door?" she asked sarcastically. "What you must do then, Weasley, is leave. It means you are not wanted."

"I'm sor—"

"What are you still doing here?" she said with a glare. "Leave my property. Now!"

Ron didn't flinch, however. He had to apologize and explain it to her. He wouldn't leave until everything was in order.

"Just let me explain, Pansy," he said as he walked closer to her. "I'm really, really sorry."

"I looked like an idiot, Ron," she said bitterly, taking a sip of wine. "I almost thought something happened to you. I was worried like shit. It was so funny, you should have seen me."

She looked up at him and saw the confusion on his face.

"I owled you five times," she said. "All of them returned to me."

"B-but—"

"So I decided to do the same with your stupid bird," she continued. "It was quite persistent and even tried to bite me. I had to spill wine on it for it to stop."

"It was something very important, okay," he explained patiently. "I didn't send back the owls. They just didn't find me."

She scoffed then looked away.

"I even owled several people at the ball if they had seen you," she continued, as if she never heard what he said. "They must be laughing at me right now."

Ron was about to open his mouth but she beat him to it.

"What was so important?" she demanded. "There were no Death Eater attacks tonight, as far as I know."

Ron crouched in front of her.

"We found Hermione."

The sneer from her face melted away.

"Oh."

Ron sighed.

"I didn't mean to forget it, Pans," he said. "But... I got so excited. Hermione's back."

She took the bottle of wine then refilled her glass.

"Hermione's back," she repeated, and a sneer once more marred her features. "Hermione's back, so you sent back all the owls."

Ron clenched his jaw. He snatched the glass from Pansy.

"I _didn't_ send back the owls!" he said in exasperation.

Pansy gave him a murderous look and snatched the wine glass back.

"Do not touch my things, you filthy Weasel."

Ron knew she was quite drunk already, but he lost his temper. He suddenly took her by the shoulders then pinned her to the wall. She was shocked by his actions that she dropped the wineglass, spilling the crimson liquid down her front and on Millicent's cat.

It took her a while to recover and Ron took advantage of it. He took out his wand again then pointed it at her.

"_Efficio Siccus_."

The cloud over her dark eyes suddenly disappeared. With a quick _Scourgify_, he removed the wine stains from her shirt and also dried the cat. He was about to face her again when he felt the stinging pain on his left cheek. She slapped him so strongly that he lost hearing on his left ear for a few seconds.

"What was that about?" he asked angrily. He ran a hand over his sore cheek.

"I told you to get out moments ago," she said with a glare. She revealed her wand. "Or do I have to hex you, Weasley?"

"I told you, I'm sorry," he said in a much calmer voice. "Could you just listen to me for a while? I will tell you about everything that happened."

She stood up then walked to the door. She opened it wider and faced him again.

"You can leave," she said in a low voice.

Ron was about to open his mouth to plead, but she suddenly pointed her wand at him.

"I said leave!" she shrieked.

He raised his hands in front of him as he stood up and walked to the door. What a stupid miscalculation. A sober Pansy was much more dangerous, much scarier and much worse than a semi-drunk one. He stopped by the doorway and looked at her. He might as well drop the bomb before he left.

"I tol—"

"We also found him," he said seriously, cutting her off. "We found your long lost _friend_."

Pansy lowered her wand. For a few seconds, she thought she heard wrong.

"You're lying," she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"He _was_ Hermione's secret project. She kept him from us with a Fidelius."

A tension-filled silence reigned over them. When it all finally sank in, Pansy regained her senses.

"Leave now, Weasley," she said rather tiredly.

Ron nodded, then willingly stepped off to the hallway. She gave him one last look then without warning, slammed the door in front of his face. The noise resounded on the still hallway. He heard a door open to his left as one of Pansy's neighbors peeked out and looked curiously at him. He sighed and turned away. He dug his hands inside his pockets and walked toward the lift. He might as well take a long walk before facing his friends and family. Maybe he would talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

"Do not forget to return this to Seamus Finnigan," he said as he gave Hermione the cloak she was wearing when she first arrived in his place. "I believe this belongs to him." 

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I won't _forget_."

At that moment, they heard a knock at the door. _That should be Potter_. Draco opened the door himself.

"Is she ready?" Potter asked.

Draco nodded. He looked toward Hermione, who was still holding the folded cloak in her hands. He nodded, then she started to walk towards him.

"I'm ready," she told Harry with a smile.

"That's good," Harry said, smiling back. "Everyone's waiting for you at The Burrow."

She took two more steps and was already outside his flat. She turned back towards Draco.

"Thanks for everything," she said with an unreadable expression.

Draco nodded then faced Harry.

"Tell _them_ I'm alright," he said without thinking.

Harry was quite surprised by the sudden request. For a while, he did forget that Draco had friends from school that he still saw on a regular basis.

"I will," he answered shortly. He took Hermione's arm then urged her to go.

She didn't say goodbye. She told him earlier that she wouldn't and he shouldn't.

_No goodbyes, Draco. I'll see you soon._

He watched as they walked away. When they finally took a turn and disappeared from his sight, he went back inside his flat and closed the door behind him.

She had left. After a month of disturbing his peace and beating the shit out of him, she had left. He had been anticipating this but he never imagined how he would feel.

_No goodbyes. I'll see you soon._

Draco suddenly felt cold inside the small room. He was alone again here. His eyes travelled around and then rested on the two widely opened windows. _That must be it._ He crossed the room and closed them both. He was about to return the sofa to its original position when a sudden, frantic knocking disturbed the silence inside his flat. He suddenly spun around as a dozen of assumptions spun around his head. Something bad must have happened.

He took out his wand then ran to the door. He opened it slightly but whoever was outside suddenly pushed it. The edge of the door sharply hit his forehead.

"Holy mother of—" He ran a hand over the sore spot as he stepped away from the door.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm _so_ sorry, Draco!"

He opened an eye when he heard her voice. She was standing in front of him, an apologetic and worried look on her face. She took out her wand then went closer to him.

"No, don't even think about it," he hissed. He raised his wand to his forehead then muttered the spell. The blinding pain was soon gone. She could have cracked his skull open. He turned towards her and glared. Granger would _definitely_ be the death of him. "What now, woman?"

She laughed, and then bit her lip when he sent her a murderous look in return.

"I forgot something," she said in a small voice.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have your clothes, your wand, and Finnigan's cloak," he said. "What else do you need?"

"Sugar!" she answered with a grin. She walked toward the bed then took the large, white stuffed toy. "You gave her to me, right?"

Draco nodded.

"Is there anything else?" he asked in mock politeness. "If there's none, you're free to go." He opened the door widely then motioned her to leave.

She hugged the stuffed toy and walked towards him.

"I'm really sorry," she said with a rather sad smile. She stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

He nodded, his features softened.

"I'll see you soon."

He watched her again as she walked away. When she was about to take a turn towards the stairs, she looked back towards him. She raised a hand and gave him a small wave. She also raised one of Sugar's arms and the fluffy, white bear also waved goodbye to him. He smiled and waved back, though a part of him thought it was an idiotic thing to do. But then again, he really was an idiot. He was given the chance to push her away forever, but he chose to keep her in his life.

_No goodbyes._

She finally disappeared. Gone, but not entirely. Gone, but not forever. He smiled to himself before he went back inside his flat.

_I'll see you soon, Hermione._

**A/N: **I'm not sure if there really is a sobriety spell, so I made one up. _Efficio Siccus _means (well, according to the online translator) "to make sober."

Updates may be less frequent after this chapter. I just started working and I don't always have the time to write like before. But don't worry because I will _surely_ finish this fic.

As always, thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and to those who take the time to leave a review. I also want to thank my beta Edenvirg for the help, encouragement and feedback. :)


	12. Chapter 12: The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: **An update?! Yeah. I finished earlier than expected. Took me around three months to finish this one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Now is the twelfth time I'm gonna say it. I do not own _Harry Potter_.

**Chapter Twelve: The Calm Before the Storm**

It rained the following Monday.

Draco looked out the glass window and frowned in disapproval. If this was Nature's way of taunting him, he got the message loud and clear.

He woke up that morning with a very bad headache. For a moment, he was convinced that all the events in the past month were all but a dream—a long, crazy and laughable dream. As reality seeped back into his head, however, the headache worsened, and so did his mood. Draco was in that vicious mood when Nature and Fate decided to gang up on him. On his way to work, he was greeted by the bleak weather, which worsened as the day wore on.

_Perfect. Just perfect._

He sighed and banged his head on the glass.

"You forgot to bring an umbrella too?" Tom suddenly asked from his right.

Draco straightened up and resumed with mopping the floor. When he didn't answer, Tom furrowed his eyebrows and scrutinised his friend.

"You and Hermione fought again?" Tom asked once more.

_No. I actually told her I fancy her._

"Go away," Draco said flatly, his eyes never leaving the floor.

Tom was about to question Draco further when a customer asked for the latter's assistance. Unwillingly, he walked away and helped the said customer.

Later that day, Tom decided to leave as soon as his shift ended. He knew Drake would prefer to be alone. It was very rare for him to draw back and give Drake space in such a situation, but this time, Tom thought he deserved it.

Tracy told him last night about the men who came to see Hermione and Drake. He and his sister had the feeling that they came to take Hermione away, back to where she really belonged. He assumed that it was the reason why Drake was in such a dull mood that day.

It was raining hard when Tom left the grocery store. It was only around five in the afternoon, but it was already so dark. He pulled up the hood of his raincoat and started to briskly walk home. He was quite jolly in nature, but the freezing wind and the ominous clouds above were enough to depress anyone—and that included him. He hated this kind of weather, and all he wanted right then was to get back home where it was warm and dry.

There were a few people walking on the street at that time. Tom didn't normally take notice of them, but this time, someone caught his attention. It was a very pale man dressed strangely and in all black, which highlighted the color of his skin and his hair. The man stopped by every shop and establishment window. He looked in as though he was in search for something or someone important. Tom could not understand why, but he had a bad feeling about the man.

_He's too... cold._

Tom dragged his eyes away from the stranger. He continued to walk, faster this time, with his head down and his eyes on the ground. Just a few more blocks and he would be home.

Two blocks from his destination, his steady stride was halted when he was pulled back by a powerful and painful grip on his arm. He looked down and saw a pale, claw-like hand. The hand was so cold, but the strong grip gave him a feeling as if it was burning into his skin. He tried to free himself, but to no avail. He was about to open his mouth and yell at the owner of the hand, when he came face to face with the strange man. At that moment, all emotions left him—except fear.

"Where is he?" the man hissed as his grip on Tom's arm tightened.

"I-I... W-what are you talking about?" Tom stammered, as he desperately tried to pull his arm free.

The man was really strong. But that was not the reason why Tom was scared. One look into the man's bloodshot grey eyes was enough to freeze his blood.

"S-sir... I-I don't know what you are t-talking about," he said, looking away from those eyes. "Y-you could ask the police or... or—"

He was shocked when the man suddenly released him. Tom fell hard on the wet pavement, and his teeth chattered from both the cold and his fear. All he could do then was watch as the stranger walked away from him without another look. The man merely continued his search as if the past few minutes didn't occur.

It took a while before he was certain that his knees could support him. He was still shaking, and his heart was rattling inside his chest when he finally got up from the ground. After a few more deep breaths, he was sure he could walk properly again. Only this time he didn't walk.

He ran.

* * *

Tom was sick with flu the next day, which was fine with Draco because that meant more work for him to do. He was less cranky that morning, but he still felt... _lacking_. It was quite strange now to not have her around even though she usually bugged the hell out of him. Yes, he _missed_ her.

It was a warm and pleasant morning, an immense contrast from the dreadful weather the day before. He was quite grateful for the consolation.

He was on his way to work, when he came across a rather clumsy-looking old lady who spilled the contents of her basket all over the concrete sidewalk. Draco jogged towards her and started to pick up the things she dropped. He was picking up a couple of potatoes when he felt a slight movement beside his ear. He looked up and realized it was Potter's owl.

_How very cautious._

The lady didn't seem to have noticed this, so he quickly snatched the note dropped by the owl. After helping the old lady, he quickly ran to work. Admittedly, he was anxious to know Potter's message and whatever it was that happened in the Wizarding world. Once he was safe inside the workers' lounge, he opened the note and read it.

_I'll come on Saturday afternoon. Be home. The Auror I told you about will start watching you today and will not at all interfere with your daily activities, as promised. – HP_

_P.S. I'm sure you'll like this person._

Draco frowned then placed the note inside his pocket. He wondered which idiot Potter was able to trick into watching him. He was not _at all_ comfortable with the idea, since he was able to take care of himself for four years. They talked about it the other day and Potter argued that the Auror could help him, just in case a group of Death Eaters found him.

_As if I couldn't run away._

While working, he looked around for anything or anyone peculiar. So far, there was none, except for the fact that they had a very clumsy and careless customer who left a trail of disordered piles and shelves inside the store. He was replacing a few packs of chips on the shelf when he heard a crash from a nearby aisle.

_This is definitely the little troublemaker._

He was expecting to see some stupid kid who thought it was a great idea for a practical joke. Instead, he found a tall, slender woman with bright orange hair. She was picking up several soda bottles—some of which were broken—from the floor. Draco was about to crouch down and help her when he saw what was written on her t-shirt.

_The Weird Sisters?_

"Potter sent you?" he asked in a low voice as he bent down beside her.

The woman looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"I volunteered," she answered. She took out her wand, pointed it at the security camera nearby, and then repaired the broken bottles.

"Volunteered?" he asked with a smirk as he watched what the Auror was doing.

She nodded.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that," she said with a shrug. She pointed her wand at the security camera again and faced Draco. "We're cousins, after all."

Draco almost dropped the bottles he was holding.

"Yeah," Tonks said, grinning when she saw her cousin's reaction. "Our mothers were—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Draco said with a dismissive wave.

Narcissa had told him the story of her Aunt Andromeda when he was very young. Draco had never met her nor her family, so this was actually the first time he met his cousin. He did, however, remember reading the news about her wedding to his former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor a few months ago.

"Nymphadora, right?" he asked, carrying the grocery basket for her lest she dropped those again.

"Just Tonks," she said with a grimace. Draco noticed how the shade of her hair darkened when he mentioned her given name. "Moody actually wanted to do this himself, but he's too... you know."

_Strange. Ugly. Suspicious-looking._

He placed the basket by the checkout counter and faced his cousin.

"I consider myself lucky then," he said trying to sound nonchalant as he tried to erase the terrible memory from his fourth year at Hogwarts. It really wasn't Moody then, but still... "Anyway, I have work to do. I'll see you around, I guess."

Tonks watched in amusement as her cousin walked away from her. Just like she had originally thought, this was going to be fun.

_

* * *

_

Hermione closed the door and sighed.

_Very chaotic._

In the four days she spent back home, she had not had time to be alone and at peace. On her first night back, a large party was thrown for her by her friends. It was at that party that she met her parents and the rest of her friends. Early the following day, Harry briefed her on what to tell and what not to tell the press. She had to lie about Draco and the place where she stayed. Just after she mastered the script, they promptly threw her into the lion's den. She had spent most of that day answering the never ending questions from the reporters. They decided to give her a "break" the next day, but Luna and Neville unexpectedly arrived from China.

That was why when her parents asked her to spend some time with them, she didn't even think twice. She packed her things and Disapparated from the Wizarding world as fast as she could. Little did she know that another party was waiting for her at her parents' house.

Hermione collapsed into the bed and sighed again. She was so tired, but she had trouble sleeping ever since she came back. She thought it was probably part of the adjustment.

_I wonder what he's doing right now._

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. After almost half an hour of tossing and turning in bed, she dressed up and trudged her way downstairs where her parents were lounging. Her parents looked up from the books they were reading when she entered the living room.

"What is it, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked with a look of concern. "Is there something you need?"

"Um... I," she started rather hesitantly. She was about to lie about it, but she decided to tell her parents the truth. "I wanted to visit my friend... the one who helped me while I was gone."

"At this time of the night?" Mr. Granger asked with a stern look. "You could probably see your friend tomorrow morning."

"But I promised Ron I'll watch this—" She paused and smiled as an idea struck her. "I'm watching this Quidditch game with my friends and I would like to invite him to watch it with us."

Her mother glanced at her father, who shook his head.

"I promise to be back as soon as I can," she said with a pleading look.

"Alright, Honey," her mother said with a sigh. She knew that her daughter would find a way to get to her friend, whether they allowed her or not. Other than that, she was no longer a child. "Just be back in thirty minutes."

"Thank you!" she said excitedly, giving each of her parents a quick hug.

"Thirty minutes," Mr. Granger reminded as Hermione quickly ran up the stairs.

"That's more than I need!" she said rather breathlessly before she closed her bedroom door.

Hermione understood her parents' concerns. They had been very worried when she suddenly disappeared, so they were trying their best to keep her safe and within their sight now that she was with them.

She was about to Disapparate when someone knocked at the door. It was her mother.

"This is for your friend," Mrs. Granger said with a smile as she handed Hermione a small box. "Tell him that we're forever grateful for what he has done for you."

Hermione stared at her mum in surprise. Ever since she came back, no one ever talked about Draco. No one ever thanked him. No one ever recognised what he had done for her. Now for the first time, someone did. What her mother did may be a simple gesture, but she could not stop herself from crying. It was something extremely significant to her.

"Thanks, Mum," she said, giving her mother a hug. "He'll surely appreciate this."

"Go on now," Mrs. Granger said as she pulled back. "It's getting late."

Hermione nodded as she wiped her tears away, and as soon as Mrs. Granger closed the door, she Disapparated.

* * *

Draco closed his eyes and tried to sleep for the nth time that night. After a few minutes, he groaned in frustration and turned to his side.

He worked himself to death that day and even dropped by Tom and Tracy's flat to chat with them. He tried drinking a warm glass of milk. He tried reading Hermione's copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. He even thought of making a Sleeping Draught, only to realise that he didn't have the necessary potion ingredients.

He didn't care anymore if he had to go through the recurring nightmares. He didn't care if he had to endure his father's tortures all night. He just wanted to sleep. He was _that_ desperate.

He couldn't sleep properly ever since she left. It was as if he only closed his eyes and was never really able to fall asleep. It was okay to feel that he missed her. He really did. However, _this_ was an entirely different thing.

"You're going to pay for this, Granger," he muttered in annoyance as he turned to his other side.

After about an hour of twisting and turning in bed, sleep finally came to him. Not long after that, however, his peaceful slumber was disturbed by a sudden knock on the door.

Draco cursed loudly as he dragged himself out of the bed. Whoever it was, that person was going to pay. He glanced at his watch and, when he saw how late it was, he took his wand from the nightstand and carefully approached the door.

He almost thought he was dreaming when he saw who it was. She was the last person he expected to be there.

"Tell me this is a nightmare," he said flatly as he opened the door widely.

Hermione only arched an eyebrow.

"It's late," he said indifferently.

"I know," she answered with a weak smile.

He watched her in the semi-darkness and he smirked when he saw her blush.

"Can't sleep?" he asked casually as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She nodded and handed him a small white box.

"From my Mum and Dad," she said as Draco hesitantly took the box from her. "It's a thank-you gift," she added with a tone of irritation when he continued to stare at the box sceptically.

He stopped staring at it as though there were Dungbombs inside. This time, however, he simply stood there and watched her.

"Your manners, Malfoy," she said with a scowl when she figured out what he was doing.

"Of course," he said with a sly grin. He backed away from the door, took hold of her wrist, and then pulled her inside. "But maybe you should also remember yours." He closed the door and turned on the light.

Hermione bit her lip and tried to contain her laugh when she saw his sleep-dishevelled hair and the sleep mark running down his left cheek.

"Go on, laugh," he said in annoyance. He released her arm and placed the box on the dining table. He quickly opened it and when he saw its contents, he smiled.

_Chocolate cake._

"I'm really sorry for coming this late, but I'm a very busy woman now, Draco," she said as she sat on one of the chairs.

"Parties and interviews?" he asked as he took two plates and two forks from the cupboard.

"_Tons_ of parties and interviews," she said with a sigh. "Anyway, what happened here while I was gone?"

Draco placed a slice of cake on each plate, and then sat on the other chair.

"To me, nothing," he answered as he stabbed the cake with his fork. "Tom got sick yesterday, but he's feeling better now."

"Do they know?" Hermione asked.

"As if I could hide it from them," he said with a snort. "Don't worry, I told them you were fine and that you were coming back."

"Great," she said with a smile. "I'll visit one of these days."

_Looking forward to that._

"So I assume you're staying with your parents?" he asked, changing the topic.

She nodded in reply.

"I wanted to get away from all the chaos in the Wizarding world," she said with a frown. "I thought I could get away... but I was wrong."

Draco was staring at her with an inscrutable expression. What he was doing made her feel quite uncomfortable, so she looked away.

"You can always come here," he said, staring down this time at the scratched surface of the table. "Just choose a better time."

Silence reigned in the room after that. He continued to stare at the table while she studied her fingernails. Both of them had wanted to see each other during the time they were apart, but now that they were together, they couldn't say what they wanted to say nor do what they wanted to do. It was quite uncomfortable, annoying and unnerving.

"Won't your parents worry?" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

That seemed to have roused Hermione out of her stupor. She quickly glanced at her watch and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she still had ten minutes left.

"I still have time," she answered, willing herself to look at him. "By the way, do you... are you free on Friday?"

Draco leaned back on his chair.

"I have work," he answered. After a while, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you... are you _trying_ to ask me out?" he asked incredulously.

"You know what, I have to go," she said, giving him a withering look.

She stood up abruptly and swiftly walked to the door. Her hand was already on the doorknob when he caught her by the wrist and turned her towards him. Merlin, she wanted to hit him _so_ badly when she saw him smiling triumphantly.

"So where are we going?" he asked rather cheerfully, annoying her more.

She tried to free her arm from his grasp, but she couldn't.

"Forget it," she mumbled, staring down at her feet.

"Okay," he said with a shrug, as he loosened his grip on her arm. "Just tell your mother the cake was great."

She nodded, but she still refused to look at him.

"I'll see you soon?" he asked as she opened the door.

Finally, she looked up to him with a brave look on her face.

_Here goes everything._

"I'll pick you up on Friday afternoon at the Apparition point at five sharp," she said in one breath. "If you're not there, I'll leave."

_Damn. She's _really_ asking me out._

"Five-thirty," he said after a long pause, his face unreadable again. When Hermione didn't say anything, he smiled and suddenly kissed her. He had really wanted to do that earlier. He tried his best not to laugh when her face turned as red as Weasley's hair. "I have work, remember?"

"Oh... um okay," Hermione answered lamely. It probably wouldn't hurt if they were a bit late. "It's a date, then," she said rather shyly as she walked out into the hallway.

"It's a date," Draco repeated. He might appear all cool and collected outside, but inside, he was engulfed by a muddle of emotions. "I... I could walk you to the Apparition point if you want."

She took another step outside and realised that he was still holding her arm.

"I'll be okay," she said in assurance. "I've already given you a lot of trouble. Thanks for the offer, anyway."

"If you say so," he said, and he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. He released her arm although he really wanted to pull her back in. "Goodnight, Hermione."

She continued to move away from the door, though part of her really wanted to go back inside.

"Goodnight, Draco."

He closed the door and remained where he was. He closed his eyes and pictured her standing out there in the hallway. Pictured her face, her smile, her eyes.

Swearing under his breath, he opened the door again. This time, however, he found the hallway empty.

She had left.

_

* * *

_

Draco tried to keep a calm disposition as an elderly couple blocked the stairs. He had no other choice but to wait patiently as they sauntered downstairs. He couldn't Disapparate from the building, perform magic in the presence of these Muggles, nor could he send an owl asking Granger to rescue him. All he could do then was wish fervently that she wasn't serious when she told him she would leave if he was late.

After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the second floor, where he was able to surpass the couple. As soon as he did, he ran as if Voldemort himself was on his heels.

He was in a very foul mood that day, owing to the fact that he had not had enough sleep over the two previous nights—all thanks to Granger. Tom had also decided that it was the best time to infuriate him. It was that baboon's entire fault that he was late.

He was roused from his stupor when he almost collided with a pink-haired Tonks just outside the building.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, when Tonks caught up with him.

"She's still there, don't worry," Tonks said with a calm smile as she eyed the unfrequented alley.

"How'd you—"

Before he could finish his question, she suddenly stopped. Draco thought at first that she tripped over something and landed face first on the pavement. He stopped in his tracks and looked back, only to see his cousin calmly standing on the sidewalk and urging him to go on. He rolled his eyes and continued to run.

_She really is weird._

He wouldn't dare admit it, but he felt immensely relieved when he caught a glimpse of Hermione's unruly hair as he took a turn at the alley. He was twenty minutes late, and yet she was still there.

"I thought – I thought you were leaving without me," he managed to say as he gasped for breath.

Hermione looked up and blinked. She almost forgot that she had owled him that morning and asked him to disguise himself. He was wearing the same face he used when they went to Diagon Alley.

"What?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

Hermione cleared her throat then reached out a hand to him.

"It's okay," she answered as Draco took her hand. "I chose seats away from Harry and Ron."

Before he could even ask, complain, or react, she had Apparated them near the entrance to the Quidditch pitch. He was about to make a snide comment about her friends when he suddenly realised where he was.

"Quidditch?" he asked dumbly, looking at the players flying above them.

"I supposed you haven't watched a game in ages," she said excitedly as he dragged him to the entrance. "I must have watched a lot of games before, but... for now, this would be my first time."

_Her first date and her first Quidditch game_. Draco stifled a snort. It was funny that she had to experience things for the first time all over again. What was even funnier was the fact that he was with her through most of her firsts.

"Harry told me you used to play, back in Hogwarts," she said waving to Harry and Ron who were seated just a few rows from them.

"Is that all he said?" he asked sarcastically, glaring at Potter.

Hermione laughed.

"Well, he also mentioned kicking your arse most of the time."

Draco frowned deeply and concentrated on the game instead. It still felt surreal to him how he was out in a public place, seated there next to Hermione Granger, watching Quidditch, and holding her hand without a care of the world.

It was a fine day for Quidditch and she could not have chosen a better game. It was the kind of game that left the audience at the edge of their seats the whole time. If he could not get the adrenaline rush from playing himself, at least from that, he could.

"I bet the Tornados would win," she suddenly said in a challenging tone as one of the Tornados' Chasers scored a goal.

He shook his head.

"No, the Cannons would," he said with a smirk.

He didn't have to look at her to see the amused smile on her face. He was actually betting on the worst team in the league.

"You'll pay for dinner if I win."

He paused and pretended to think for a while. Hermione didn't like the sly grin on his face.

"You'll spend the night with me if I win."

She gave him a disgusted look, which he returned with a laugh.

"Look who's got a dirty mind," he said teasingly. He looked at the scoreboard. The Tornados were leading 230-100. "Deal?" he asked, holding out a hand towards her direction.

"Deal."

As soon as Hermione said that, the Cannons' Seeker caught the Snitch.

* * *

"We're having dinner with Mal—ow!"

Ron glared at Harry after the latter suddenly elbowed him on the ribs.

"You don't have to say it loudly," Harry muttered as they came to meet Hermione and Draco just outside the Quidditch pitch. "Yes, we are. I'm going to talk to him today."

"But—"

"You don't have to talk to him, Ron," Harry said patiently, waving at Hermione to catch her attention. "It's also a Muggle restaurant, so he surely wouldn't make a scene."

Ron simply grumbled to himself since he knew he couldn't dissuade Harry. He invited him and Hermione to watch the Quidditch game so they could have time together. Expect Malfoy to ruin it for him. This wasn't the first time Harry and Hermione made plans that he wasn't aware of. _If only Pansy..._

Ron sighed to himself as he grudgingly followed Harry, who was walking towards Hermione and the disguised Malfoy. He had not had the chance to talk again to Pansy after that night. He sent another owl to her, but like what happened that night, it just returned to him sealed and unread. He even tried seeing her in her flat, but a very depressed Taffy told him that her mistress was staying with her parents again. Ron knew then that she just didn't want to see him... At least not yet.

"Where are we going?" he heard Malfoy ask Harry.

"Hermione chose the restaurant," Harry answered. "I guess you and Ron have to Apparate Side-Along."

Hermione chose an Italian restaurant near her flat, and while there, Ron tried his best to keep his temper and his tongue in check. As Harry had told him, he really didn't have to talk to Malfoy. After they had placed their orders, Harry used the _Muffliato _on Ron, Hermione and the other people in the nearby tables. They also moved their chairs farther from Ron and Hermione's so they would not be disturbed. Ron really had no other choice, and thought it would be best if he'd just talk to Hermione.

"Enjoyed the game, 'Mione?" Ron asked Hermione when their food came.

Hermione suddenly looked up from her plate and then gave Ron an apologetic look.

"Um, sorry... what was it you were saying?" she asked.

"What're you thinking about?" he enquired good-naturedly. "I asked if you enjoyed the game."

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly.

"Of course," she answered. "Thanks for inviting me... and, um, I'm sorry if I forgot to tell you about Draco."

"That's okay," Ron said with a shrug, plastering a smile on his face. "So what—"

Ron was not able to finish his question. He glanced over Hermione's shoulder and saw her there, eating alone. He had to blink a couple of times, just to be sure.

_Pansy._

She turned just in time and their eyes met. He thought she was about to smile, but for some reason, she suddenly turned away, gathered her things and walked out of the restaurant. Ron hurriedly stood up, knocking over his chair in the process. Without looking back, he ran out of the restaurant and chased Pansy.

He caught a glimpse of her purple dress when she took a turn at a nearby street.

"Pansy!" he called to her.

Ron ran faster and tried to catch up with her before she could get to a secluded place and Disapparate. Pansy, on the other hand, ran from him as fast as she could, even though her high-heeled shoes were making it quite difficult.

"Hey, Pansy, let's just talk," Ron pleaded.

He caught up with her in an empty alley before she could even Disapparate. He grabbed her wrist and suddenly turned her towards him. Ron really meant to reprimand her, but when he saw her tear-stained face, his grip on her arm relaxed.

"What's—"

"Let go of me!" Pansy shrieked.

She yanked her arm away from Ron's hand and angrily brushed the tears from her face.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly as he felt a painful grip inside him.

"What do you think, Weasley?" she asked with a sneer.

Ron let out a sigh.

"Look, I'm really sorry about—"

"Ron?"

Ron spun around and saw Hermione.

"Hermione, why did you... you should have stayed there," he said with a stern look.

Hermione looked curiously at Ron and his companion.

"I just got worried because you suddenly left," she said quietly. "I might as well—"

"_You_ might as well escort her back to the restaurant, Weasley," Pansy said sharply.

Before Ron could even react, she Disapparated, leaving him there with a very confused Hermione. She left him again, and he didn't even have the chance to talk to her properly. It really was too much for him to take. He groaned in frustration and kicked a nearby wall as hard as he could. It was terribly painful, but it was not enough to overpower the pain inside his chest.

* * *

"You knew he already saw the Snitch, you devious fiend," Hermione grumbled as they both walked down the deserted hallway.

Draco couldn't help chuckling. He knew she had been seething since they left the Quidditch pitch. Unfortunately for her, she had to suppress her anger throughout dinner because of Potter and Weasley. Potter decided to talk to him then, saying he would be busy that weekend. With a quick _Muffliato_, he and Draco were able to talk privately in the Muggle restaurant. This gesture further annoyed Hermione since she was stuck with Ron, who was not at all in the mood to talk after he ran out of the restaurant and made a scene. All she could do then was shoot glares toward Draco's direction.

"Yup," he said coolly as he fumbled for his keys inside his pocket. "But I wasn't the one who proposed a bet."

He thought he heard her mutter something about Slytherins under her breath while he was unlocking the door.

"Let's just say I was asking you indirectly," he said, opening the door for her.

"No," Hermione snapped. "That was cheating." She entered his flat and looked back at him. After a long pause, she let out a sigh and he noticed how her features softened. "You didn't have to do that. Y-you could have just asked. I – You know I wouldn't say no."

"Actually, I don't," Draco said bluntly, as he closed the door. "It's not like you can always say yes whenever I ask you to see me. It doesn't work that way now, Granger."

"What makes you think so?" she asked, crossing the room and walking towards the sofa. "I'm no longer a kid. I could be safe in this place. I could be safe with you."

She Transfigured the sofa into a small bed and then sat on it. Draco simply leaned back against the door and watched her.

"What if I do hurt you?" he asked after a long pause.

He knew his flaws. He also knew what he could be capable of. This was one of the reasons why he tried to push her away before. He might do something wrong again and hurt her.

"You won't, Draco," she said softly. "I know you won't."

He looked into her eyes, and his heart swelled with gratitude when he saw how much she trusted him.

"Maybe we should go to bed now," he said after a pregnant silence enveloped the room. "You must be very tired."

* * *

"_You're really pathetic," said someone from his right._

_Draco looked around him blearily and laughed. He thought he just heard Granger talking to him. He must be really drunk now. He took his glass with shaking hands and downed his drink, though most of it spilled from the side of his mouth._

_He felt a movement beside him, and when he looked again, he saw Granger there. Had he not been drunk, he would have drawn out his wand and hexed her before he could run away. Fortunately for her, he _was_ very drunk._

"_Fancy seeing you here, Granger," he said with a smirk. "Came to arrest me?"_

"_Unfortunately, no," she said, glaring at him. "I just have something to discuss with you."_

_Draco felt something wrong about it, yet he had just finished his drink and thought it was a great idea to ask Granger to buy him one._

"_Awright," he said, shoving his glass towards her direction. "But buy me a drink first."_

_Granger rolled her eyes yet complied. When he finally got what he asked for, she spoke again._

"_A Death Eater found you this morning," she said in a low voice. "But I got to him first."_

_Draco narrowed his eyes at her and sipped his drink._

"_Do I need to thank you?"_

_Granger let out a frustrated sigh._

"_No," she bit out. "But I... I think I have to put your flat under the Fidelius. I need to do this to keep you safe."_

_Draco almost spit out his drink._

"_Why? Aren't you supposed to drag me to Azkaban?"_

"_Let's just say that things have changed."_

_Draco wanted to ask her more questions, but he could tell that it would be better if he didn't._

"_If I let you do that," he started after an idea struck him. "Would you buy me another drink?"_

"_Yes, I will," she said, and he saw the relief in her eyes. "I'll buy you more till you get very drunk, you wouldn't even remember this."_

"_Even if I forget your good deed?" he said, downing his drink afterwards. "Anyway, how could you even do that? You can't just lock me up inside my flat."_

_Granger asked the barman to refill Draco's glass._

"_I can make adjustments," she patiently explained. "Only magical people will be barred from your place. You can freely give the Muggles your location, and while you're outside your flat I can keep an eye on you."_

_Draco considered this for a while._

"_That's really nice, but why are you doing all of this, Granger?" he asked. "After all I've done to you and your friends?"_

_He saw her put something into his drink, but he didn't protest. He simply watched her, and when she finally handed her the drink, he gave her a quizzical look._

"_I told you that things have changed," she answered. "Drink that up. It'll help with the hangover."_

_Draco looked sceptically at the dark liquid swirling inside the glass. He looked at the woman in front of him and back at the glass again._

"_If this is poison, Granger, thank you for saving my life."_

_He downed the drink in one gulp, and then suddenly, everything went black._

* * *

Draco opened his eyes, and it took a while for him to absorb what he had just seen. He turned and looked at the woman sleeping soundly on the bed next to his. That was the day he had an argument with Tom. He went to that bar, got drunk, and he couldn't remember how he got home. He also had a _very_ bad hangover the next morning. He sighed and stared at the ceiling.

_The devious fiend._

* * *

"Good morning," Hermione greeted him cheerfully.

Just like the previous night, it took a while before he realised what was going on. He turned his head toward Granger's bed, which was now transformed back into his tattered sofa.

"How'd you got here?" he asked, peering curiously at her.

She chuckled and laid her head on his outstretched arm.

"You won't wake up," she answered. "The alarm went off fifteen minutes ago."

"It's Saturday," he said flatly, yet he held her close.

"Yeah, I just remembered," she said and laughed.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when a sudden knock at the door interrupted her. Her eyes met Draco's and together, they drew out their wands and approached the door carefully.

"Potter," Draco greeted with a confused look when he cracked the door open. An obviously sleep-deprived Harry Potter was standing outside. "I thought—"

"Is she still here?" he asked brusquely, pushing the door open and inviting himself in.

"Of course," Draco said, resisting the urge to make a snide remark as he closed the door. "You said you would pick her up."

"Something happened last night," Harry said grimly. He paused and looked at Hermione. "I'm afraid you should stay here for a while, Hermione."

A dozen assumptions spun in her head, and before she could even voice out her concerns, Harry raised a restraining hand.

"Don't worry. Your parents are safe," he said calmly. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and sighed before looking toward Draco. "It's actually your friends, Malfoy. Some of them were killed last night."

**A/N: **I'm not sure when I'll update again since I haven't started writing Chapter Thirteen. I'm still adjusting to the night shift, so I hadn't had time to write. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been following this story and giving their feedbacks. I also want to thank my beta extraordinaire, Edenvirg, for helping me out despite her busy schedule.


	13. Chapter 13: The Tempest

**A/N: **I know that I promised to update sooner, but I've been very busy at work and my computer monitor also decided to die when I finally had the time to post the chapter. To make the long story short, I was lucky enough to get five days of vacation and I was finally able to replace the stupid monitor.

Hope you guys will like this chapter. It was quite difficult to write. Hehe. Enjoy:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter_. I don't have a lot of time to write.

**Chapter Thirteen: The Tempest**

5:56 am

"Potter," Draco greeted with a confused look when he cracked the door open. An obviously sleep-deprived Harry Potter was standing outside. "I thought—"

"Is she still here?" he asked brusquely, pushing the door open and inviting himself in.

"Of course," Draco said, resisting the urge to make a snide remark as he closed the door. "You said you'll pick her up."

"Something happened last night," Harry said grimly. He paused and looked at Hermione. "I'm afraid you should stay here for a while, Hermione."

A dozen of assumptions spun around inside her head, and before she could even voice out her concerns, Harry raised a restraining hand.

"Don't worry. Your parents are safe," he said calmly. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and sighed before looking toward Draco. "It's actually your friends, Malfoy. Some of them were killed last night."

_

* * *

8:35 pm_

_She had been staring at her horrible reflection on the mirror for the past hour. Had the mirror not been unbreakable, she would have broken it into pieces with her own bare hands. All she wanted then was to vanish from the face of the earth._

_Pansy Parkinson was having a rather peaceful and quiet day before it happened. Her mother had finally convinced her to go back to her flat and to go out after almost a week of locking herself inside her parents' house. She had shopped for clothes, shoes, and some books. She had also watched a movie, and at the end of the day, decided to eat dinner at this Muggle Italian restaurant which Daphne recommended._

_He was the last person she expected to see there. She was just thinking about owling him when she caught a glimpse of his face. Right then and there she wanted to forget about everything—just wanted to swallow her pride, walk over to that table and talk to him. That was until she saw whom he was with._

_She didn't know why she had to act so stupidly then, and she hated herself for it. The first thing that came to her mind was to leave the restaurant, which she really shouldn't have done. Jealousy got the best of her, and now she was paying the price._

_Pansy suppressed a sob and wiped a stray tear with the back of her hand, smearing her pale face with black streaks from her mascara._

_She went straight to her flat after that. She needed to be alone. She needed a dark and secluded place where she could simply disappear._

I wish I could just fade away... disappear...

"Be careful with what you wish for..."

_Fresh tears flowed down her pale cheeks when she was reminded of what Draco used to say whenever she wished for something that she might eventually regret. After Ron saw her crying, however, she wanted that wish to come true. She wondered what he thought those tears meant._

"_Nox."_

_Pansy's room was enveloped in darkness as the only source of light there was extinguished. She stared into the mirror where her reflection was reduced into a pallid mask, with dark hollows for eyes. She blinked and watched as another black tear flowed down the mask._

If you couldn't see me, I'd rather disappear.

_She was about to light her wand once again when an owl flew through her open window and dropped a note onto her lap. It flew out of the room as quickly as it came._

"_Lumos."_

_She didn't even recognize her voice. It sounded as if it came from another person. The note was definitely not from Ron. She quickly opened it and saw that the hastily written note was from Millicent._

Run away, Pansy! They're after us.

_Before the message even sank in, a sudden crash resounded from outside her room. She willed herself to move, but she simply sat there in front of her dresser, her right hand tightly clutching her wand and her left hand holding what was possibly her friend's last warning._

_She heard footsteps approaching and knew to whom they belonged to before they even blasted her door open. She just sat there and watched their reflection on the mirror. Four men entered the room, and unlike before, they dared not hide their faces._

"_Pansy," Lucius Malfoy greeted with a sneer. "It's been a while."_

_She simply stared. She knew what was coming._

"_You know too well what we do with traitors."_

_She closed her eyes and accepted her fate._

"Be careful with what you wish for..."

_There was a blinding flash of green, a scream, and then darkness._

* * *

6:07 am 

An ominous stillness enveloped the room after Harry's announcement. Draco felt as though the floor they were standing on had collapsed and he was falling into a dark abyss. What Potter had said cannot be possible. His friends... the brother and sister he never had. He looked helplessly at Hermione and back again at Harry.

"B—but how? That—that's impossible!"

After he found out that his father had escaped Azkaban, he had done the necessary actions to protect Tom and Tracy. He even went as far as modifying their memories so that whoever would try to look into them would see a fake face on Drake Patterson.

Harry looked puzzled at first and then realised what Malfoy was thinking of.

"No! The Muggles are safe, Malfoy," he said quickly in assurance. Harry walked over to the sofa and sat there before pulling a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ from his pocket and handing it to Draco and Hermione.

Draco need not read the whole article to see who the Death Eaters had killed. The pictures of those who died were printed on the front page.

"They're after the traitors, as you can see," Harry said. "That's why I thought it would be better if Hermione would stay here for a while. She's the only one who can tell where you're located."

Draco continued to stare at the faces on the newspaper. He was not even able to talk to them for the last time. He didn't even know if they knew what happened to him. His anger towards his father and the Death Eaters, much more toward himself, intensified. He was such a coward.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione suddenly held his free hand. For a while, they even forgot that Harry was there, watching them. Draco looked at her pale face. She didn't need to say those words of comfort and reassurance. What her eyes said was enough for him. He smiled weakly and gave her hand a squeeze.

Harry had to clear his throat loudly to remind them of his presence. He looked away from their entwined hands and stood up from the sofa. He could talk to Malfoy about that later.

"I have to see how the others are doing," he said as he hurriedly crossed the room to get to the door. He had promised Ginny that he would to back to the Burrow after warning Malfoy. "I'll be back with news."

_

* * *

8:03 pm_

"_It's tomorrow, Milli," Vincent Crabbe told his wife._

_Millicent looked up from the vest she was knitting. At first she was puzzled by Vincent's statement, but when she finally figured out what was significant about the following day, she threw him a worried glance._

"_It's been three years," he continued when she didn't say anything._

"_Do you... are you ready to visit him?" Millicent asked worriedly._

"_I don't know," he answered with a shrug. "But I can try."_

_Millicent watched her husband for a while. _Maybe he's ready.

"_Let's leave early. Malcolm can stay with Mum tonight until tomorrow afternoon," she said as she put her knitting aside. "It'll be better so we won't be bothering her early tomorrow morning."_

_She was about to stand up and prepare their son's things when Vincent caught her hand. She looked back at him in surprise, but he only smiled at her._

"_Thank you."_

_Millicent knew how important this was for Vincent. Three years ago, Vincent was forced to kill Gregory Goyle, who was one of the Slytherins who chose to follow Voldemort. He blamed himself for Greg's death even though he just defended himself from the crazed Death Eater that his friend had become. The nightmares that plagued him had stopped a year ago, but he had not been to Greg's grave. Millicent thought that after being able to go there, he might finally be able to move on._

"_Are you sure you can manage?" Vincent asked later on as he handed her the bag containing Malcolm's things. The child was already asleep._

_Millicent nodded._

"_I won't be long," she said. After Vincent gave her and Malcolm a hug, she Disapparated._

_While waiting for her to come back, Vincent tried to contact their other friends through Floo to tell them about Greg's death anniversary the following day. He was not able to contact Blaise, Pansy, nor Daphne. All of them were not yet home. He was about to try and contact Blaise again when he heard a crack from the kitchen. _That must be Milli.

_As soon as he got into the kitchen, however, the lights in the house suddenly went out and three other men Apparated into his house. Before he could even take his wand out, one of them threw him against the wall and bound him there with ropes. The unmasked Death Eaters lit their wands and the one nearest to him, summoned his wand out of him. It was his father._

"_F-father—"_

"_Don't you dare call me that, _Traitor_," the elder Crabbe said and then he spat on his son's face. "My true son died fighting for the Dark Lord. Goyle should have been here to punish you, but he was killed by your lot."_

_Vincent was about to say something, but Dolohov suddenly cast the Cruciatus curse on him. The pain was unbearable, but he didn't really care if he died there. He was more worried about Millicent. She would be back soon._

"_Where's your wife, Traitor?" Macnair asked, jabbing Vincent hard on the chest with his wand. "Not going to answer are you? _Crucio!_"_

_Millicent Apparated back to their room at that moment. Vincent's screams of pain drowned out the sound of her Apparition. She realised that the Death Eaters had come. She scribbled a quick note to her mother, telling her to go to a safe place with Malcolm. She also wrote one for Pansy, telling her to run away. She knew how much Pansy was hated for being the first one to help the Order of the Phoenix. She opened the window for the owl, and she knew then that the Death Eaters downstairs had heard her._

"_Take care of the bitch," Lucius Malfoy told Dolohov. He wanted to finish this as soon as possible. They still had Parkinson to take care of._

"_NO! No, just kill me... DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Vincent called out to Dolohov who started to walk up the stairs. "Milli, run away! NOW!"_

_Millicent heard Vincent screaming again before Dolohov got inside their room. She tried to Stun him, but he was able to dodge the spell. _

"_Think you can get me with that? _Expelliarmus!_" After he had successfully disarmed her, he broke her wand into two and threw it into the darkness. "Traitors like you don't even need that."_

_Now wandless, Millicent could not do anything as Dolohov roughly dragged her downstairs. She only wished her son was safe and that Pansy got her message._

"_This is taking so long," Malfoy drawled when Millicent was brought into the room and shoved next to her husband. "Kill them now."_

_Millicent saw the first Killing Curse directed towards her. She closed her eyes and held her husband's hand. The next moment, she was gone._

_Vincent continued to hold on to her hand. _This is probably it. _He looked at his father first, whose wand was directed at him._

"_Any last words?" he heard Macnair asked as the ropes binding him disappeared._

"_I'm sorry, Father," he murmured as though they were the only ones in the room. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you because I did the right thing."_

"_Why you—" His father's face scrunched up in rage. Despite this, Vincent only gave him a serene look. After a few seconds of hesitation, however, his hatred towards his defiant son took control over him. "_Avada Kedavra!_"_

_He closed his eyes against the glare of green. He would probably see him again. He could finally ask for forgiveness for what he had done. His wife would also be there, holding his hand. As for his son and his other friends, time would come and they would all be reunited._

_He fell next to his wife after he was hit by the curse. He was still holding her hand, and in death, his face was serene. He had finally moved on._

_

* * *

8:13 pm_

"_He's not here," Dolohov said after they had searched Zabini's place. He looked at Crabbe and sneered. "Maybe we should try your son's place first."_

_Crabbe looked angrily at Dolohov, but before he could even retort, Malfoy stopped them._

"_We can go back for Zabini later," he said, his eyes roaming around Blaise Zabini's room. They had just been from Daphne Greengrass' flat, and she was not home either. He was about to command the others to leave when a brilliant idea struck him._

"_We could use this against her," he said with a delighted smile. "We could make her watch a fake memory of his bloody death."_

"_Sounds good," Crabbe said, but he was still glaring at Dolohov._

"_Yes, it would work. We would need another detour, but it would work," Lucius said loudly to himself. "She'd feel so guilty; we don't need to dirty our hands with her _disgusting_ blood."_

"_What do you mean?" Macnair asked with a puzzled expression._

_Lucius glanced at Macnair and then turned his attention to a framed picture of five Hogwarts students on Blaise's nightstand._

"_She'd kill herself," he answered with a smirk._

_

* * *

9:00 pm_

_Pansy opened her eyes and found herself inside her room. She was lying facedown on the floor, and when she tried to raise her head, she felt that her left cheek was wet. _

Blood...

_A puzzled expression crossed her face, but before she could even try to find out what was going on, severe pain coursed through her body. Unthinking, she screamed out _his_ name for help, but it was no use. She was alone and helpless against them. When the bout of pain ended, she looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy staring at her menacingly._

"_Think it would be quick and easy, didn't you?" he jeered. "I'm afraid you don't deserve it."_

_Pansy opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out._

"_It was all because of your brainwashing that many of the Slytherins turned against us," he continued in a dangerously calm tone. "Now it was because of you that all of them died painful deaths."_

_Pansy tried to raise herself from the floor, but Dolohov stamped on her head. She gasped in pain and started crying again._

"_You lie," she said, trying her best to keep her voice steady. She knew that Blaise was somewhere safe that night. She had talked to him that morning._

_Lucius let out a bloodcurdling laugh._

"_You could see for yourself."_

_He kicked her on the side and forcefully turned her over to face him. Despite the tears, she still had that defiant look on her face, which he knew would soon disappear._

_She tried her best to keep him out of his mind, but she was powerless against him. Lucius started to force the memories into her, and one by one she watched them die._

She watched Milli and Vincent being tortured in their house. Vincent asked them to let his family go, but the Death Eaters simply laughed at his plea for mercy. She raised her hand, which she realised was Lucius Malfoy's, and killed Millicent. The instant her friend dropped dead on the floor, she heard the baby crying upstairs...

"_No," she whispered in terror. Milli was still able to warn her. The baby must have been safe._

"_Oh, yes," Crabbe spat out. "That little monster was too noisy, so Macnair finished him."_

_Rage reigned inside of her when she heard Crabbe casually talk about his own grandson's death._

"_You monster!" she shrieked. "That was you grandson!"_

_Crabbe's face contorted in rage. He grabbed a handful of Pansy's hair and forcefully pulled her head closer to his._

"_My family died in the war, you bitch," he bit out. "All of them died then because of you."_

_She was about to say something when another memory was forced into her mind._

Daphne was being tortured by Lucius, and in a way, by Pansy who was looking through his eyes. Daphne was able to remove the ropes binding her and run to the door; however, Lucius caught her by the hair, pulled her across the room and pushed her out of the open window. Pansy was forced to watch her friend as she fell into the darkness, a look of terror in her face, her eyes...

Blaise was lying on the floor of his room, his face almost unrecognizable because of the long and deep gashes she knew the Death Eaters had caused. There were more on his body, and blood was all over the place. She felt so sick, but try as she might, she just could not close her eyes, not even for a second. She painfully watched as she raised her wand and she uttered a curse, causing the wounds to open up and pour out more of his blood on the floor...

"_Make it stop!" Pansy screeched. "Make it stop!"_

_The Death Eaters all laughed at her._

"_But I was just starting, Parkinson," Lucius said, smiling maniacally._

_Try as she might, she could not push him out of her mind and the memories continued to come to her._

Draco was lying on the stone floor and bathing in his own blood. She was laughing in triumph and when she looked down, she saw Draco looking up to her, his eyes dull and unseeing...

_She saw everything from Lucius's point-of-view. It was as if she was the one who caused them harm, killed them brutally. Guilt ate away her hope and her will to live. Her wand was lying on the floor to her right, only a few feet from her hand, but she lost the will to summon it and defend herself. She looked up and through the haze of tears and remorse, she saw Lucius slowly counting his fingers. He paused when he got to "six."_

"_Ah," he uttered in slight surprise. Pansy didn't miss the inhuman glint in his eyes. "There's another one left. I know you wouldn't want to miss this one."_

_

* * *

8:30 pm_

"_Well, you can tell him to go home," Ginny whispered loud enough for Ron to hear. She had had enough of him going to the Burrow just to brood and affect the mood of everyone around him._

_Harry looked hesitantly at Ron, who was seated in a far corner in the sitting room, and then at Ginny, who was seated beside him in the sofa and staring daggers into her brother's head._

"_This is also his home, Gin," Harry whispered back. "Do you want to—"_

"_For the love of Merlin, Ronald, just talk to her!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed when Ron started to pace around the room._

"_How do you suggest would I do that?" Ron asked with a scowl. He had had enough of her pestering him every time he went to the Burrow to clear his mind._

_Harry sighed and stood up from the sofa. He had had enough of them fighting every time he went to the Burrow to see Ginny._

"_Do you want me to call your mother to fix this?" he asked sarcastically. Mrs. Weasley was just in the other room, but ever since this vicious cycle started, she never tried to interfere._

"_There is no need for that." Ginny stood up from the sofa and stomped out of the room._

_The two men waited for the resounding bang when she shut the door to her room upstairs. That was how it always ended. At least for that night. _

"_I'm getting tired of this," Harry said wearily. "Just go talk to her. Don't tell me you're scared to get hexed by Parkinson."_

_Ron stared out of the window. He was. Apparently, Harry had never seen her when she was very angry._

"_I'll do that if you can get your arse upstairs and calm her down," he said in a challenging tone._

_Harry pondered about this. If that was all it took to get him to do it..._

"_Alright," he said with a shrug. "I'll even get her back here, if you want."_

"_Deal."_

"_Deal."_

_As soon as Harry left the room, Ron collapsed into the couch where he was seated a while ago. There was a lot of stuff going around his head, especially after what happened in the restaurant. He wondered what caused her to run away like that. Was it something he did?_

_His thoughts were disturbed when he heard them walking back to the sitting room. Harry walked back in with Ginny, who was holding his arm._

"_You were going somewhere else, right?" Ginny asked with a smile when Ron didn't stir in his seat._

"_Cheaters," Ron said, scowling as he stood up and made his way out of the sitting room._

_Harry and Ginny glanced at each other behind Ron's back and smirked. Mrs. Weasley had just left the kitchen when Ron, followed by Harry and Ginny, walked out of the sitting room._

"_Bring this to her," she said casually, shoving a package into her son's arms. "And do not forget to ask her to come over to dinner next weekend."_

_Ron stared at her in surprise and then turned around to glare at his best friend and his sister._

"_Go now, before that gets cold," Ginny said with a sly grin. "Or do we have to push you out of the house?"_

_Ron rolled his eyes and left, making sure he had slammed the door as forcefully as he could._

"_Do you think he'll finally get to ask her out this time?" Harry asked, breaking the silence which followed his brother-in-law's departure._

_Ginny looked at Harry and Mrs. Weasley and chuckled._

"_I don't think so. Maybe next week."_

_

* * *

9:30 pm_

Who else was left?

_Apparently, her parents were against the decisions she made then. They did suffer for it, of course, but due to the fact that they weren't totally involved with the Death Eaters, it wasn't hard for them to escape imprisonment in Azkaban._

Who else was left?

_Draco, whom she thought was safe, was already gone. She thought Hermione had done things to protect him. Unfortunately, she had failed. With an inkling of hatred towards her, she even thought it was possible that they stopped protecting him after they got what they wanted. She knew Harry and his friends were not the type of people to do that, but she could not help feeling that way towards Hermione after what happened in the restaurant._

"_Do you want to see it now?" Lucius asked, disrupting her thoughts. He was obviously not asking for permission, because the moment he finished the question, he forced another memory into Pansy's mind._

Ron was walking down a familiar street. To Pansy's horror, she realized that he was on his way to her place. He carefully held a package in one hand as he muttered nervously to himself. She felt herself drift towards him as three other hooded figures appeared around him. In a flash, he dropped the package and took out his wand. She could see the worry etched on his face and felt remorse for thinking that he was selfish and that he never cared about her. At first he was able to defend himself, but soon, having four powerful opponents seemed too much for him. She pointed her wand at his back, and the orange flash, which burst out of his wand, caused a deep slash which ran across his back, from his left shoulder to his right waist. Blood copiously flowed from the wound, and the pain forced him down to his knees. After just a few moments, however, he stood up again and continued to fight...

"_No!" Pansy screamed out, as she tried to push Lucius away from her head. "This isn't real."_

"_What is this then?"_

_A necklace she had given Ron during the war dangled from Lucius's long, pale fingers. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt a movement beside her and realised that Lucius crouched down beside her and held the necklace closer to her face._

"_You could inspect it yourself."_

_He forced Pansy to sit up and threw the silver necklace into her bloodstained hands. Pansy didn't need to inspect it closely to know that it was the real necklace. She held it tight as her tears mingled with her blood and his. This was just too much..._

_Lucius smirked and reached inside his robes. He took out a small silver dagger and threw it in front of her. Pansy heard the faint thud of the metal on the carpeted floor. The dagger glinted from the light of Macnair and Crabbe's wands. She stared at it long and hard._

"_I'll be leaving you with that," Lucius said. "You know how to use it."_

_Her free hand reached out towards the weapon. The cool metal against her skin felt good. She clutched the dagger's hilt, where a serpent's head was engraved. She held it up to her face and continued to stare at it._

"_We should go now," Dolohov said. They have to really deal with the other traitors they haven't killed._

_Lucius nodded in consent. They all walked out of the room, leaving Pansy alone in the darkness._

It was the only way to disappear...

_Still holding the necklace, her other hand came in contact with the dagger's handle. The tears had stopped to flow. It was her only option so far, now that they were all gone. She held the dagger in front of her and aimed the blade towards her chest._

_

* * *

9:55 pm_

"_Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly as she followed Harry, who hurriedly ran downstairs. He received an owl from someone and then suddenly stormed out of her old room in the Burrow._

"_Mrs. Bulstrode will be Apparating here with Malcolm Crabbe and Daphne Greengrass," he explained absently. _

_Mrs. Weasley was awakened by the commotion and went out of her room to see what was happening. She heard Harry's hasty explanation and followed Ginny and Harry to the door._

"_Was there an attack?" she asked worriedly._

_Harry nodded, his face grim._

"_Stay here alright?" he said, to Ginny especially. "I'll go and check on Zabini. He was supposed to be in the Ministry with Seamus and Zacharias. After that, I'll check if Ron got to Pansy on time."_

"_Be careful, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, putting an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Do get back as soon as you can."_

"_I will," he said with a nod. He held Ginny's hand and quickly released it before she could pull him back and stop him._

_Ginny watched him turn his back on her and walk out of the house. Soon, she heard him Disapparate._

"_Come, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said pulling her daughter away from the door before she could even forget what they were supposed to do. "We have work to do."_

_

* * *

9:45 pm_

_Ron decided to Apparate in an alley, a few blocks from Pansy's place. That way, he could compose himself and think before he faced her. It was also a way to postpone meeting her._

_He went to his place first when he realised that he was not wearing the necklace she gave him. She sometimes got irritated when she discovered that he was not wearing it, and this was not really the time to further infuriate her. After almost half an hour of looking for it, he found the necklace on the kitchen counter though he was sure he left it in his room the previous night. He found that odd, but decided not to dwell on the matter. He had other pressing concerns at the moment._

_He looked up at the clear sky and was about to walk on when he saw, in glaring contrast to the darkness, the Dark Mark. It glowed in the sky just above the building where Pansy's flat was. The people who were still outdoors that night noticed it too. They all started to run away or Disapparate from that place._

_Ron Disapparated from the streets and Apparated just outside her door. His heart was hammering hard against his chest, especially when he saw that her door was blasted open. He didn't think twice and stormed into her flat._

"_Pansy! Pansy, where are you?"_

_He flung aside the package he was holding and turned on all the lights inside her flat. He scanned the living room and the kitchen as he continued to call out her name._

"_Pansy! Pansy, answer—" He stopped short as soon as he flung her bedroom door open._

_She was lying unconscious on the floor, blood flowing from the wound on her chest. A bloodstained dagger was on her right hand, and he saw that she was clutching a silver chain on her left hand. Ron ran to her side and was partly relieved when he saw that she was still breathing._

"_Pansy, Pansy wake up." He shook her gently and took out his wand to levitate the dagger out of her hand._

_Her eyes fluttered open and when they came to focus on his face, he smiled though tears were actually flowing down his cheeks._

"_Pans, I'll get you to St. Mungo's. Just hold on—"_

_He stopped when he saw recognition, shock, and then remorse in her eyes. She was about to say something, but he placed a finger on his lips._

"_We'll—we'll talk later," he said as he scooped up her frail figure. _

"_Ron—"_

"_Hold on, okay? Hold on."_

_He Apparated to the lobby of St. Mungo's and rushed to the first Healer he saw._

"_I need help! Quick!"_

_The Healer, Penelope Clearwater, turned to him in shock and saw Pansy. With a wave of her wand, a stretcher appeared in front of them. Ron set her down on it. She had lost consciousness again and her face had turned paler._

"_I'm sorry, but you have to stay here, Weasley," Penelope said as the stretcher was pushed down a hallway towards the emergency room._

"_B—but—" His refusal was drowned out when Penelope turned her back on him and ran towards the room._

_He decided to owl her parents and Harry about it. He quickly made his way towards the area in the lobby where he could send owls, and when he was about to scribble a note, he realised that his hands were shaking terribly. They were stained with her blood._

_He clenched his fists and tried to write the note again, but his vision was blurred by tears. He knew he could lose her, and he may not be given a chance to make up for his mistakes. He placed the tip of the quill on the parchment and tried to move his hand to write, but the tip stayed there, the ink stain spreading on the parchment, like the blood stain in front of her dress..._

_He cursed loudly and willed his hand to write, but the sorrow and guilt in his heart overcame him. He collapsed into the floor in distress and wept for her._

_

* * *

3:00 am_

_Ron opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar bed. _

Where am I?

_The last thing he could remember was... Pansy, the hospital, Death Eaters..._

_He abruptly sat up from the bed only to receive a very painful headache in his haste. He groaned, collapsed back into the bed and closed his eyes. He must have passed out in the lobby._

_He heard Harry's voice from outside the room. He couldn't be wrong; his mother and Ginny surely had been left behind in the Burrow where they would be safe. He cleared his parched throat and tried to call Harry. He needed to know what had happened to _her

_He had called his friend a couple of times, but Harry didn't seem to hear him. He tried to stand up from the bed, slowly this time, though he felt a bit lightheaded. He opened the door and found Harry talking with Blaise Zabini. He was telling him that Daphne Greengrass, Malcolm Crabbe and Mrs. Bulstrode were safe in the Burrow. When Ron emerged from the room, both men looked towards him in surprise._

"_Good thing you're awake, mate," Harry said after a pause._

_Ron nodded absently to him and then looked at Zabini._

"_Weasley," he said with a curt nod as a greeting._

"_Zabini."_

_Ron clenched his fists as anger rose inside him. Zabini was safe and unscathed. Part of him wanted to smack the Slytherin so hard in the face to wipe off his composed façade. But then again, he thought bitterly to himself, he was just being stupid. The person he really wanted to hurt was himself and he was just diverting his frustrations and anger towards others._

"_How is she?" Ron asked, relaxing a bit when he realised he was scowling at Zabini._

_He didn't miss the worried look Harry directed towards Zabini._

"_Do _not_ lie to me," he added in a threatening voice._

_Harry sighed and faced his friend. In a matter of hours, it seemed as though he aged a great deal._

"_We still don't know, Ron, but the Healers are doing their best to save her," he answered. "The dagger was poisoned, making it harder for them to heal her wound."_

"_How about the Death Eaters?" he asked again, leaning on the wall beside him for support._

"_Finnigan, Smith and I were actually in Azkaban," Blaise answered coolly. "We tried to get information out of Theo, and last night, we had been successful."_

_Ron turned to Harry. He didn't really wish to talk with Zabini at that moment._

"_There are only four Death Eaters on the loose now," he said rather wearily, although in a way it was good news. "The others made a surprise attack last night and were able to capture all but the four who caused all the chaos last night."_

"_Macnair, Crabbe, Dolohov, and Malfoy," Blaise answered before Ron could ask again._

_Ron wanted to glare at him and tell him to sod off, but a Healer suddenly called their attention. Despite the bout of dizziness which overcame him then, he got to the Healer first._

"_How is she?" he demanded even before Penelope Clearwater could say a word._

"_Well, we were successful in sealing the wound, but she's still under observation because of the poison," she answered with a weak smile. "She had been transferred to a private room. Her parents are already there with her."_

"_You mean..."_

"_It means that even though she's still unconscious at the moment, she can go back home in a few days, granting that everything goes well."_

_Ron let out a sigh of relief and smiled._

"_Can we go see her now?" Ron heard Blaise ask. He glanced at him and frowned._

"_Yes," Penelope answered. "Her room's just down the hall. If you don't have any more questions, I'd better get going. It's been a long night."_

_The three men thanked her, and together, they walked down the hall to see Pansy._

"_Where's Granger, by the way?" Blaise asked, now that their worries were lessened._

_Ron also gave Harry a quizzical look. He totally forgot about her after all that had happened._

"_She's home. I decided not to bother her tonight," Harry answered, casting a knowing look at Ron, which Blaise didn't seem to notice. "I already sent Tonks to check on her."_

_Ron was about to ask him another question, but he saw the Parkinsons walk out of a room. As if on cue, Blaise went ahead of them and greeted the couple for Harry and Ron in order to prevent what could possibly be another awkward moment._

_Ron decided not to listen to their conversation and as much as possible, tried to make them think that he wasn't there with them. He knew that Pansy's parents were not very happy with the choices she made, and being on good terms with Ron was one of them. After Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson excused themselves so they could talk to the Healer, the redhead was finally able to release the breath he didn't realise he was holding._

_Blaise opened the door to the room and they all quietly entered. Pansy was still unconscious, and her face was as white as the sheets. Ron approached her carefully, as if he was afraid that a sudden movement would awaken her._

"_Ron," Harry suddenly whispered after a few moments. Ron turned to him and saw a hint of a teasing smile on his lips. "Blaise and I just have something to talk about outside. You can stay here with her until the Parkinsons come back."_

_Ron just nodded though he was quite irritated, especially when he saw that Blaise also had the same teasing smile directed towards him._

_When they had left, Ron sat on the only chair standing near the bed. He reached out a hand and held hers. Despite the paleness of her features, her hand was warm, and that offered him comfort—a sign of life, indicating that she would be alright._

"_You gave me such a fright out there, Pans," he croaked._

_When he least expected it, her eyes slowly fluttered open. At that moment, Ron didn't know which one to do first—cry, laugh, call the others, thank every deity in existence, scold her, or hug her. His heart threatened to break his chest open, and tears started to well up his eyes. Pansy, on the other hand, simply stared at him with a frown on her face. She blinked and narrowed her eyes at him._

"_You look _bloody_ horrible," she said, her voice hoarse._

"_How are you feeling? Do you... do you need anything? I—your parents, they just went out to talk to the Healer and—"_

"_I'm thirsty."_

"_Oh."_

_He shook his head, and through the haze of giddiness, tried to pour her a glass of water from the pitcher standing on the bedside table. He helped her to sit up on the bed, and quickly handed her the glass of water, as if her life and his depended on it._

"_How are you feeling?" he asked again after she had drunk two glassfuls of water._

"_Fine, I guess," she said, leaning back on her pillow. "Maybe it's you I have to ask."_

"_You still hate me, don't you?" he said with a frown as he sunk back on the chair._

"_Not more that I hate myself."_

_Ron raised an eyebrow at her. He should have called Blaise and Harry then, but he wanted to get to talk to her first._

"_They tricked me into killing myself that easily," she said, answering his unspoken question._

_Ron was a bit puzzled by what she had said but thought this was not the time to further ask her about those things. He then decided to hold her hand again, just because he felt that was the right thing to do at that moment._

"_Let's not talk about that now," he said softly. "There'll be other days for us to bash ourselves for all that had happened. I'm just—I'm just so glad you're still here."_

"_I haven't forgotten what you've done." She looked down at her lap, but didn't try to wrench her hand away from his grasp._

"_I know," he said with a chuckle. "But you haven't thrown me out of the window. That's a good sign, I guess."_

"_This room doesn't have windows, Weasley," she said flatly, chancing a glance towards his direction._

"_Oh... uh, yeah."_

_They stayed there in long and awkward silence after that. She still didn't try to pull her hand away, and he continued to hold it, as if it was a way to keep her there. He couldn't afford to lose her again._

"_Were they safe?" Pansy asked, breaking the silence._

"_I, uh, I heard Harry tell Zabini that Greengrass, Mrs. Bulstrode and Crabbe's kid were safe," Ron answered, feeling quite stupid that he didn't dare ask Harry about that earlier._

"_Blaise?"_

"_He's outside," he said, with a bit of irritation in his voice. "Do you want to talk to him?"_

_Ron stood up to leave, but she held his hand tightly._

"_Later," she said rather weakly. "Just stay here."_

_Ron sat down on the chair again. Try as he might, he couldn't erase the triumphant smile on his face._

Take that, Zabini.

"_What are you smiling about?" Pansy asked amusedly._

"_I can tell you, but you have to promise me something first."_

_She didn't like the sly expression on his face. It wasn't normal for him._

"_What's that?"_

"_Don't you ever do that again," he said seriously. "You gave me quite a scare."_

"_You deserved it."_

"_Maybe... yeah, maybe I did."_

_Pansy pulled her hand away from his and crossed her arms in front of her chest._

"_So what were you smiling about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him._

"_I was just... happy that everything's back to normal," he said, smiling stupidly._

_Pansy glared at him. She knew there was more to that smile._

"_Where's Hermione, by the way?" she asked and her heart sank when she remembered what happened in the restaurant._

"_With Malfoy, I guess," he answered with a shrug._

"_Draco?"_

"_I told you before, right? You just wouldn't listen," he said with an annoyed expression. "I couldn't tell you where he is, though."_

Neither would I want to.

_Pansy felt worse about herself then. Whatever happened to her then and all the trouble she caused everyone was all because of her weakness. Ron noticed the change in her demeanor._

"_You must be tired," he said worriedly. He shouldn't have forced her to talk. "You should be resting. Let's talk again when you're feeling better."_

_She shook her head and started to cry. Ron hesitantly walked closer to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her hands away from her face. Pansy watched as he took one of her hands and placed something on her palm. It was another handkerchief._

_She stared at it for a while and looked up at his face. He smiled and brushed a tear from her left cheek._

"_Stop crying now. It'll be—"_

_He was cut short when Pansy suddenly threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on top of her head. It did took him long to realise it, but all he knew at that moment was that he couldn't live without her._

"_Ron?"_

"_Hmm?" He pulled back and looked at her face._

"_I've forgiven you already," she said, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. Ron was about to sigh in relief, but she suddenly scowled at him. "But you _still_ owe me one."_

"_Just that?" he asked, a self-assured smile on his face._

_Pansy nodded._

"_As soon as you get out of here, then," he suggested. "And this time, I won't forget."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_Ron stared deep into her dark green eyes. He suddenly felt an urge to kiss her and she didn't seem to object when leaned closer to her. He was about to close his eyes when the door was suddenly flung open._

"_Ron! Oh... uh, sorry, mate." Harry flushed and gave them an apologetic look. "I... um, just tell me when you're done." He hurriedly left the room and closed the door behind him._

"_I'll kill him for that," Ron muttered, but his irritation melted away when he heard her laugh._

"_Maybe you're needed out there," she said as a tinge of pink crept up her pale cheeks. "I'll just see you later."_

"_Yeah, maybe you also needed to rest," he agreed as he stood up from the bed. "I'll see you later."_

_Pansy nodded and stared at him one more time before she closed her eyes. Ron also watched her for a while before he walked to the door. He looked back at her again before he opened the door and smiled to himself._

_The tempest had ended for now. The future seemed brighter._

**

* * *

A/N: **104 reviews! Wee! I never thought I'd get that much and even more reviews for a story. I want to thank every single person who read the story and those who took the time to leave a review. Those reviews, no matter how short, helped me a lot in writing this story. Hope you guys will continue to stick with me through this journey though updates won't be as quick as before. Just a few more chapters to go. :) 

Of course, I wouldn't forget my beta, Edenvirg who still decided to help me even though she had a lot of stuff to do in school. Thank you SO much!

Hopefully, I could update again in November after I finish my assignment for the dmhgficexchange at LJ. Till the next chapter, guys!


End file.
